Cloudarella
by Lysiaamazon
Summary: AU-Cloud is a slave to his 3 evil Stepbrothers...but will he ever find his true love...his Prince? A dark tale where a boy makes a wish for his dreams to come true...and will they?-Chapter 13- IS FINALLY UP ! SxC YAOI FULL SUM INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

Do not own Final Fantasy nor it's characters—They belong to Square Enix…

Don't know if anyone as done this so I hope I do not offend. Kk, once again don't own the character but I am borrowing them. This is a fun AU adventure based on a warped take of Cinderella….

Below is a cast list…if you have any suggestions please feel free to tell me.

Basic story is thus—Cloud is a servant who is terrorized by his wicked stepbrothers in more ways then one, possible torture/rape/pain and lots of evilness., emotional abuse. He meets along the way his Fairy God-Friend and makes a wish to find his true love…Prince Shinra aka Sephiroth.

-Warning- It will tend to get a little dark so if it is not your cup of tea, please don't continue.

Cloud- Cloudarella (a boy though hehe)

Sephiroth- Prince Shinra

Kadaj- Wicked Stepbrother

Loz- Wicked Stepbrother 2

Yazoo- Wicked Stepbrother 3

Reno- Fairy God-Friend

Rufus- King Shinra

Vincent- Rightful father of Prince Shinra (charmed into a deep sleep)

Zack – Butler for Prince Shinra

* * *

**Cloudarella**

"Cloud, get out here…" Kadaj yelled. He was waiting in his bedroom, hands on hips, tapping his foot upon the floor in an annoyed anger.

Cloud was in the next room…his stepbrother's bathroom. He was cleaning the tile floor after having cleaned the sink, toilet and tub. He had hoped that after this, being that it was so late, that he would be released to his quarters for the night to rest. Sighing softly to himself, he had lost those hopes the minute he had heard his stepbrother yell for him. Standing, Cloud looked at himself in the mirror. His pale cheeks were smudged with dirt and sweat, and his pale blue eyes looked worn making him seem older then he really was.

"Cloud….get out here."

The blonde flinched and dropped the sponge he had been using to clean into the bucket of dirty water at his feet. Then he turned and left the room. He froze once he saw the man before him. Kadaj was dressed in a black robe lined with silver thread, his feet bare on the wood floor beneath him. 'This was the robe he usually wore when…no…he was not going to think of it tonight…' Cloud hoped.

Kadaj looked up with fire in his green eyes and the minute he saw Cloud he pointed at the floor beneath his feet.

"What is this?" Kadaj demanded pointing at the ground.

"What is what?" Cloud dared to ask. He did not move any closer to Kadaj then he had to. For the moment he waited just outside the bathroom door. He was more then just cautious. On many occasions he was beaten or worse yet, used as sexual slave when he was called into a room in such a manner.

Looking at Cloud Kadaj sneered even darker. "This…this pile of dust…why is it here?" He demanded. Cloud looked down. He didn't see anything…what was his stepbrother talking about.

"Get over here…on your knees and look…you filthy brat." Kadaj cursed at the blonde.

Cloud flinched again and dropping his shoulders in utter defeat he stepped forward, his blue eyes never leaving the cold chilling green ones that were gazing upon him as he moved forward. Slowly, once he was standing before Kadaj, Cloud knelt down, placing both palms on the floor as he brought his face closer to the ground to see what the man before him was talking about. To his horror he did see a pile of dust. 'But wait, he had cleaned the floors…just an hour ago…there had been nothing…was this a joke…a test…something to get him by or to punish him by…why?' Cloud thought in fear. "It is dust…I will clean it right away." He said moving to stand again as quickly as he could.

Kadaj frowned and before the blonde could move away he snatched a handful of hair and yanked the boy's head back against his shoulders making him face upwards. Cloud tensed and bit his tongue to keep from crying out in pain. He desired not to give his stepbrother any pleasure at all that he had hurt him. Cloud's lips parted in a deep breath as his eyes were forced to look up into the angry face of his stepbrother. "Please let me clean it up for you…." Cloud begged, hoping to release himself from the man. He did not fight nor did he try to pull away. Doing that would only make things worse for him and he was tired… so tired… all he really wanted to do was sleep. Sleep was his only escape from the evils he had to endure day in and day out. Sleep was the only time where he could be himself…to pray until he fell asleep for release…to be saved from this horrible place.

Kadaj tightened his hold on the blonde's hair seeing the boy beneath him jump. "Lick it up…brat." He hissed. Cloud blinked and licked his lips in confusion.

"What?"

"I said lick it up!" Kadaj repeated even though he had not released his grip on the blonde's spiky locks. On instinct Cloud tried to move, ignoring the fact that he was being held back. His efforts were only to fail him as he winced in slight pain when his hair was pulled so tightly away from him in his efforts to do as he was told. He heard Kadaj laugh and his heart sank.

"Well…go on…lick it up." The heated voice said above him again. Cloud swallowed a breath and this time he remained still…unmoving.

Kadaj laughed again and still holding onto Cloud's hair he thrust his arm down, releasing the handful of hair, literally throwing Cloud face first onto the floor. Cloud threw his palms out in an effort to prevent himself from slamming into the floor…he barely missed. A small gasp escaped his lips and for a moment he remained there stiff like…staring at the floor on his hands and knees. He could feel cold eyes watching him, lingering over him and it chilled him to the bone, so much so, that he actually shuddered slightly.

Swallowing another breath Cloud slowly bent his head further down and very slowly he stuck out his tongue and started to lick up the pile of dirt. It was not as disgusting as he thought it would be…but this was highly degrading, but again it was not the worst thing he had ever done. It didn't taste bad but it was dirt for crying out loud…who in their right mind would want to eat dirt…yet here he was doing as such. There was silence as he worked lapping up completely the small pile of dirt. When he was done Cloud coughed in mild disgust and moved to sit back upon his ankles.

"Good…now go wash your mouth out and come back." Kadaj ordered.

Cloud nodded. He rose from his feet and then headed back into the bathroom. In the pit of his stomach he knew what would happen next and it sickened him. Once in the bathroom he looked at himself in the mirror again. For a second he stared at himself. 'How pitiful was he…weak…ugly…stupid…disgusting…unloved…' Cloud thought staring at himself. He fought back tears and quickly closed his eyes. He reached for the mouthwash in the medicine cabinet, filled the lid, and dumped the small amount of liquid into his mouth. Swishing it around in his mouth he stared off into space, letting is thoughts wonder. He then jumped, snapping back to reality as a voice rang loud in his head.

"And wash your dirty face…I can't have you looking dirty with me." Kadaj called out after him.

Cloud leaned forward and spit out the minty liquid from his mouth. Then without even so much as a second thought he grabbed the nearest rag…soaped it up…and cleaned his face off. He took his time. He knew what was coming next and his heart sank so low that he felt he could die. He would only be so lucky. As he stood there cleaning his face, his thoughts praying silently for release…he had no idea that he was in fact being watched. Cloud would soon find out that his prayers had been heard and by the most unlikely source he could ever imagine.

"Cloud…what is taking you so long?" Kadaj called out after him.

Hearing the man call for him again, Cloud sighed and threw down his washrag. Turning he grabbed a dry towel and rubbed it against his face roughly. Though it would take more then just one wash to get rid of the caked dirt upon his face…this quick one would just have to do at the moment. He faced himself in the mirror once more but then quickly turned away, not liking the saddened and defeat look he saw in his eyes. Cloud then stepped out from the bathroom again and stopped dead in his tracks. 'Heavens no.' Cloud thought, as the view of his stepbrother came to focus in his mind.

Kadaj was reclining upon his bed, his robe undone, his lithe naked body proudly facing the blonde who now stood shocked in the doorway. "Please sir…it is late…" Cloud said in a small voice.

Kadaj shook his head. "No no…you will stay with me tonight…it is my night." He said with a smile. He then motioned for the boy to come closer, beckoning him to his bedside. Cloud closed his eyes. It really was not his night, but to say so might cause more trouble then to just give in. Slowly Cloud moved forward not meeting the gaze of the man sprawled out before him. He was just about to climb up into the bed he felt a harsh touch against his chest.

"Please do remove those shreds of clothing you call cloths from your body before you get up here." Kadaj said waving his hand at the blonde.

Cloud nodded, he had no choice. He was silent as he slowly pulled off his tattered sleeveless top, his torn navy pants, worn boots, and then his white boxers. In minutes Cloud stood naked before his stepbrother and he was fighting the shiver that ebbed over his skin and deep within him.

"Mmmmm…you might be a lousy slave but you are quite something to look at Cloudy…come on." Kadaj cooed darkly as he reached for the blonde's wrist pulling him up onto the bed.

Cloud didn't fight and he let Kadaj help him up. He felt the man pull him directly onto him and felt him entwine his legs around his, holding him tightly against him. Immediately Cloud felt his stepbrothers hardened sex press against his inner thigh and he felt sick. Cloud closed his eyes and bit his lower lip…he was really in no mood for this…and yet…what choice did he really have…fighting would only make it worse. He had tried it once and had ended up so badly beaten he could not walk right for a month. He certainly did not want to end up like that again. Resting now upon Kadaj, Cloud did not move. He merely let things happen as they would anyways. Cloud was now lying across the length of Kadaj's body. His head was beneath the man's chin and his legs were tangled within his.

Kadaj kissed at his still somewhat dirty forehead as he let his hand trail down Cloud's back tracing the line of his spine. "Simply delightful…I knew the price for you would be good…but how good I didn't know. I am quite pleased. Cloud darling…" He said taking Cloud's hand and moved it to his hardened sex between them. "Would you please…"

Cloud felt his hand grip Kadaj and at his words he turned his head up meeting the gaze of his stepbrother with nervousness.

"What?" He questioned. Kadaj slowly smiled, but it was not a kind smile, no not in the least, …it was a dark…cruel and very chilling smile.

((Kk I know it was short but I am kind of feeling it out…to dark you think? Please let me know. Interesting or not…maybe? I am not to keen on having Cloud so weak but he won't be for long. Please RxR and let me know. ))


	2. Chapter 2

Well I am pleased my twisted side of the tale is liked

Sorry for the mistakes…I always proofread and then find the mistakes…plus it was nearly 1 am when I finished so thanks for baring with me.

Well I never thought of being cruel with Cloud but the idea of a dominant Kadaj seemed interesting so we'll see, it was not my intention to do a torture/pain thing so soon but it kind of fell into place….

It is about to get a bit crueler but...I promise it will end in a good way...I had to get something out of the way but it will only further...the need for Cloud to find his sanctuary....his peace...his freedom...his love, and to find himself...

Hope you like Chapter 2 then….

* * *

There was a long pause as Cloud's blue eyed widened before Kadaj. He took in the dark expression and could not hold back a shudder. He felt Kadaj move his hand over his forcing him to squeeze and stroke him gently. This was something he did not desire but could never seem to stop from happening. Up until now the only thing Cloud had been asked to do was either give them a blowjob or hand job. That seemed to satisfy their sexual desires. But this time…something was different…he had never been asked to lie next to his stepbrother before. Cloud shuddered again and he wanted to get away...he wanted to be in the safety of his own room. This was not helping his mental state as it was making him feel more and more disgusting...this was not love...this was not caring...this was wrong...it was sick...his mind told him it was wrong, that it was abuse, but who could he tell...in their societies eyes he was nothing…nothing but a piece of slime...worthless...nothing but a slave. Cloud swallowed a breath and shuddered again.

Cloud had only been with Kadaj and his brothers for two months, the first month being the one where he tried to fight back and ended up walking funny the entire next month because he was so badly beaten. Though the scars had healed and were hidden beneath his tattered clothing, he still felt the burn of them every time he looked in the mirror. Fortunately they, Kadaj and his brothers, had left him that month after his beating, leaving him in peace to just clean and do his job…but now…now that he was healed things started to change drastically.

Cloud was not meant to be their slave but their equal…and yet Kadaj forced him into labor, being that he was the youngest, only by a few years. He wanted to pay off the debt of their home. And they were not even true brothers. Kadaj had forced Cloud into the slave market. It had all been a lie so Kadaj could not only convince Cloud into slavery once he sold him for a big price, but also buy him back at a lower rate once the slave auction started. Cloud had been told that it would have made no difference in his treatment…but no sooner had he become a slave…did he find that promise fall off the face of the Earth quicker then he could blink.

Kadaj grinned even more and sighed softly at the feeling of Cloud's hand over him. "Oh good Cloud…that feels nice…" he said softly, bringing his lips to the blonde's ear and causing him to jump again at the closeness. He was still holding the boy over him and knew that Cloud was in just enough shock with what was happening, that he would neither fight nor move away from him. Kadaj smiled…he had him…had him right where he wanted him…and now…he would make Cloud cry out for him.

Cloud closed his eyes, feeling sick at Kadaj's words. Usually he could ignore them but this time it felt different and deep down in the pit of his stomach he was growing ever more fearful. Though he shook on the inside with fear and of the unknown, on the outside he was trying very hard to remain calm…but it was quickly becoming very hard to do. With Kadaj's arm now wrapped around his waist, pinning him to him, and his other hand guiding his over his shaft, there was simply nothing Cloud could do to get away now…nothing. Sure Cloud knew he wasn't a complete weakling...but he also wasn't as strong as Kadaj and fighting back and being beaten was simply something he didn't want to occur again.

Kadaj cooed under the boy's touch. He made soft sounds that were unsettling to Cloud's ears and he tried hard to block them out. "Now I am going to remove my hand…don't stop…unless you desire to clean everything with your tongue the rest of this week…" He said as he slowly moved his hand away.

Cloud's insides twisted as he was left to please Kadaj on his own and the sounds of his moans increased against his ear. He tried to move away but at the same time he felt Kadaj's arms surround him and then suddenly felt fingers snake and tease up his back. His skin crawled with an unwanted desire and the twisted sensation in his stomach quickly turned to a sickening feeling.

For the next several moments Cloud continued moving his hand in a slowly unsteady manner up and down Kadaj's shaft, growing all the more wary, and becoming very nervous as Kadaj seemed to wither more and more beneath him. Cloud hoped that he would be done soon, but was half prepared and unprepared for what was requested next.

He felt Kadaj remove one hand from his back and reach for his wrist pulling it away from him. Then again, he felt the man grab a handful of his hair and yank his head backwards forcing him back. A small gasped came from Clouds lips as he was pushed back, the dull throbbing returning to his already sore roots. "What did I do?" He asked in a small unsure voice. Deep wide blue eyes stared confusingly back at Kadaj who returned nothing more then a grin back at him. Kadaj scooted back a bit and adjusted his hips so that he could spread his legs easily before the young boy.

Cloud still within the man's grip swallowed an uneasy breath and waited for the command he knew would come. His eyes moved nervously over the man before him and let out a small sigh of worry.

"Nothing…use your tongue…NOW!" Kadaj barked roughly yanking Cloud back down between his now spread thighs, releasing the hold on his hair.

Cloud fell forward just quick enough to bump his lips against the head of Kadaj's bobbing sex. He pulled back slightly making a face, which, had been a very wrong time to do so. A fraction of a second later he felt a cold, hard, sharp pain spread over his cheek as Kadaj slapped him with the back of his hand.

"Don't you pull away from me…Cloudy…you filthy brat." He said, and then hit him again, this time even harder, causing Cloud's head to jerk to the left. He would have completely fallen over if his head had not come into contact with the inside of Kadaj's knee. Cloud winced…that had hurt as well. His jaw now throbbed painfully and he again bit his tongue to keep from crying out. But even as he stifled his cry he could not prevent the tears that slowly formed in his eyes…stinging them. To his utter horror Kadaj noticed the tears forming in his younger fair's eyes.

"Oh…what…are you crying…is that tears forming in your eyes…oh how utterly delightful." Kadaj said his eyes beaming with joy.

Seeing the joy and pleasure in Kadaj's face at his own expense caused the anger and fear to boil inside Cloud, and he again made the wrong move. "It's not your night…it is my night to rest…" He said in a low voice, but there was no denying the coldness in his blue eyes and the fear. For a moment Kadaj seemed stunned by the sudden back talk and it only caused him to want Cloud more.

"Oh?" He said suddenly bringing his body up to met Clouds as he roughly took the boy's head in both of his hands. He dug his fingers deep into the flesh along the back of Cloud's neck and this time Cloud could not hold back his painful cry. Cloud's lips parted and he gasped aloud trying to pull away. "Ahh please…." He cried aloud, the tears stinging his eyes even more. His plea was almost a whine…and Cloud cursed inwardly at himself at the sound of his weak and pitiful voice. 'Why couldn't he be stronger…why?' He thought. Freezing in place, as the nails that dug into his neck sent shards of pain down his spine, Cloud turned his swollen red eyes up to met Kadaj's.

"Fine then…" Kadaj said.

Kadaj sneered, ignoring him and merely laughed in a dark manner at Cloud. Using only the force of his hands he turned Cloud around, pressing him face first into the bed beneath him. Cloud panted and tried to push back but it only received him a painful elbow stab in the middle of his back. It hit a nerve and caused him to collapse upon the bed.

Cloud swallowed his cry. 'He wanted away…God he wanted to get away…this can't be happening…please…someone answer his prayers…please…anyone?' Cloud thought with sorrow, but no one would answer…yet. At Kadaj's next words he froze, as his mind changed from feelings of fear to panic as he heard what was going to happen next. 'Forcing him…what did he mean?' He wondered. 'Please he hoped it wasn't….'

"You just made things a lot harder on yourself…you know. I hadn't planned on forcing you but…since you decided to not hold your tongue and misbehave, you left me no choice. " Kadaj said. He then leaned forward using both his hand and the weight of his body to hold Cloud down. He then licked his finger…unseen to Cloud, and slid it down between his two firm round cheeks. Before he said another word he roughly shoved his finger into the tightly puckered hole of Cloud's behind.

Cloud sucked in a sharp breath and let it out in a horrid surprised cry. His eyes widened in shock and the tears finally fell from his eyes. "Ahhh…no….ouch…." He cried. Cloud didn't want this and he suddenly squirmed hard beneath Kadaj trying to pull away.

Kadaj closed his eyes and grinned, the sudden cry was music to his ears. "Hmmm not so fast…" He hissed. Kadaj leaned more forward, putting more pressure on the boy, holding him down. He then pushed in another finger before Cloud could get used to the first one, knowing the reaction he would get.

Cloud cried out again as the pain traveled up his spine, his eye closing so tightly as he buried his face into the blanket beneath him. He bucked up against Kadaj, but because of how the man was resting over him he could not move very much. Kadaj smirked and shoved a third finger in, wiggling it, watching…waiting to see the boy's reaction. This time Cloud shook uncontrollably and whimpered at the painful assault.

"Oh are we a virgin…how lovely…I guess I would have thought my brothers would have deflowered you already…but I am pleasantly surprised they have left it all for me…well now…I suppose I shouldn't waste it." He said leaning forward and licking along the back of Cloud's ear.

Cloud's eyes shot open at the comment. 'Huh? What?' Cloud thought and he tried to look back at the man over him. He both flinched and shuddered when he felt Kadaj lick at his ear and had desperately wanted to pull away. When he did make eye contact, Kadaj noticed his flushed red and wet cheeks and it only caused him to push farther into Cloud's very tight hole. Cloud's body jerked in response and he briefly closed his eyes. Then just as quickly he opened them again. "No…p..please." He begged. For a moment the two glared at each other and Cloud watched in slow horror as the smile upon Kadaj's lips only widened. Cloud was unprepared for what happened next.

He felt Kadaj pull his fingers from him only to… 'Oh God…noooooo.' Cloud screamed in his mind,'… to forcefully push his hips between his legs, use two fingers to spread his cheeks, and then push the head of his member against his still painfully throbbing backside. Cloud turned away and his inner strength failed him. The tears started to roll down his cheeks and he began to shake harder all over. Fear took hold…his shaking uncontrollable.

"Oh wonderful…" Kadaj cooed. And with one uncaring…and cruel shove, he pushed the full length of himself all the way inside Cloud with a loud sigh. He used nothing to help ease the pain.

Time froze in Cloud's mind, and against his will he parted his lips and screamed hard and loud…so loud that it echoed throughout the room. He had never felt such pain in his life…and he soon began to sob uncontrollably. He didn't want this…it hurt…it hurt so bad…it burned up his spine, and in his mind it felt like a needle had pierced him. What was worse was that Kadaj didn't seem to care he was hurting and it only seemed to egg him on.

'Oh God...' Cloud whimpered on the inside. His body was frozen beneath the man, both in fear and pain. He felt alone...surrounded by the darkness that neither cared nor loved him. But even as these events were taking place, and as his mind had previously thought he had some worth, that thought quickly changed...he was nothing...useless...used...and the ugliness he had felt earlier engulfed his mind...and he truly started to believe those wicked thoughts, that he was nothing.

Kadaj grinned, loving the feeling of such tightness around him. "Hmm nice." Kadaj said softly against his ear. The heat rose in Cloud's cheeks and his tears burned his fair skin. He had wanted to spit at him, hit him, bite him…anything to give Kadaj just as much pain…but he was trapped beneath the weight of his own thoughts and of the man over him.

Without care, again, Kadaj pulled out and slammed back into Cloud causing him to scream out in pain again. "Cry for me…" Kadaj hissed. He repeated this action several more times…again and again…each time with a little more force then the previous time. Kadaj licked his lips and his breath became more and more erratic with each thrust. He slid his hands down and took the smaller boy's waist holding him steady as he continued to pound against him. Cloud's mind started to feel hazy with so much pain that he hoped he would go numb soon or black out…he only hoped as much.

Cloud panted, leaning down into the bed and burying his face into the sheets again as his hands clawed at them, stiflingly the cry, not wanting to give Kadaj that kind of pleasure. 'Please be over soon…please…' He repeated over again over again in his mind. Time then seemed to faze in and out for him and he did not hear the delighted groans that came from Kadaj's mouth as he gave one final thrust against him and then filled him with his seed. Cloud felt his body collapse but the man over him was still inside him. Then he felt the weight lift from him and he winced at the soreness he felt when Kadaj pulled himself from him. If it had been longer…or less rough he might have realized that he could actually feel pleasure from this action, but this time he would feel nothing but soreness and pain.

Looking down Kadaj noted the deep crimson blood that dripped from Cloud and he smiled. "Hmm…" Was all he said before he moved away from Cloud and hastily shoved him to the side of the bed. Instinctively Cloud moved away a little more and curled up into a tight ball. He still shook slightly but at least he was away from the man. Everything ached on him and he felt utterly humiliated and degraded…this was the first time he truly felt the weight of his slavery, which now in his mind…could only get worse. He had wanted to leave but right now pain, exhaustion, and fear kept him there…he waited for sleep to take him so that it didn't matter where he was, and he could escape all this in his dreams.

Kadaj watched Cloud for a few moments before he reached over the side of his bed and picked up Cloud's boxers. He wiped himself clean with them and then tossed them over at Cloud who didn't move even when they landed across his shoulder. Then he crossed his arms behind his head and closed his eyes…his sleep would come peacefully tonight.

* * *

Sephiroth, the Prince of Shinra, sat on his balcony window staring out at the sinking sun in the horizon and sighed with boredom. He wore a sliver and black robe that stopped just before his knees and a pair of deep royal blue pants. On his feet he wore a pair of black fitted fabric boots that hid beneath the flowing cuffs of his pant legs. He had spent most of his day doing nothing but practicing his swordsmanship and sitting in on very dull and long meetings. They all consisted of war…who had the best men, the most men…or the most power. It was all very interesting at first, but as the meetings continued on hours at no end, they quickly became irritatingly boring…especially to a Prince, who desired so much more. Behind him he hadn't noticed his Butler enter carrying a tray that held a pitcher and two glasses.

"My lord…" Zack said softly to the man sitting before him.

Sephiroth turned, pleased that it was Zack and not another one of the King's advisors, and he smiled warmly back at him. "Zack…what a nice surprise. " He said in a cool sweet tone. Zack could not help but blush and return the smile as he moved forward and sat the tray before Sephiroth. He then sat before him and filled each glass with a sweet smelling burgundy liquid. He handed his Prince a glass.

"Why thank you…I thought you might be terribly bored after that last meeting if not slightly depressed." Zack said.

Sephiroth nodded. "Indeed…" He said taking the glass from Zack and nodding a thank you to him. "All those men…such useless deaths…not a one came back." He stated, his eyes suddenly looking sad and unsettled again.

Zack nodded. "Yeah I have no idea what point the King was trying to make sending them after that monster…they were so unprepared…Sir you should have lead them…you could have brought them safely home."

"I know…but the King simply would not allow it…at my age I have no idea why he seeks to protect me so…I have been well trained and I desire to use those skills. What was the purpose of such a magnificent gift if I can never use it." Sephiroth said looking over to his long sword that hung from his wall. He sighed and lifted the glass to his lips and took a long drink. Then licking his lips he smiled and returned his gaze towards his Butler, which in many ways was more like a best friend to him. "Pomegranate…my favorite…thank you." Sephiroth said softly. Zack nodded quickly and bowed to his Prince.

"It was my pleasure…had the kitchen make it fresh for you Sir…" He said in a light tone.

Sephiroth shook his head and sat the glass down. "Zack how many times do I have to tell you, you may call me Sephiroth."

This time Zack blushed and looked at the glass he held now in both hands. "Oh I know…it's just that…it seems so informal…I…"

"No…in here we are just friends…not royal or Butler…just friends…you have been at my side for years now…you should know better. " Sephiroth said back while reaching over to playfully shove at the younger man's shoulder. There was a lightness in the Prince's tone that caught Zack by surprise causing him to look directly up into those two large pools of emerald green. Taking a quick deep breath Zack nodded again.

"Alright Sephiroth…" He said, slowly smiling back. Again he received a light chuckle from the Prince and he felt his heart leap with joy. He desired to always see his Prince in such a good and pleasant mood, for sometimes after such awful meetings or a run in with the King, nearly always put the man in a sour mood.

"Do you want to spar with me today Sephiroth?" Zack asked. This seemed to catch Sephiroth off guard but he did not lose his smile.

"Are you sure you want to ask that…the last time you ended up with a pretty bad gash on your leg." Sephiroth noted.

"Oh come on…when else are you going to be able to use such a magnificent sword…" Zack said back with a sideways grin and a slight shrug.

Again Sephiroth laughed and brought the glass to his lips taking another drink. The liquid was so sweet and it pleased him deeply that Zack always remembered how to cheer him up so well. Then he smirked. "Well then…alright…we shall spar. Maybe I can teach you a little more then last time."

Zack nodded. "You're on Sephy…" He teased.

"You bet Zacky…" Sephiroth teased back.

Zack made a face that was a cross between a sideways smirk and a smile and then took a long drink before the two just burst out laughing at each other.

* * *

Cloud had shook most the night and slept very little. He had attempted to move from the bed several times but was halted each time when Kadaj would utter a loud snore from his lips. He knew that Kadaj was asleep and yet he continued to remain where he was. Part way through the night he had tossed the dirty underwear off the bed. Cloud shivered. He had nothing to cover up with which also made it hard for him to sleep. His eyes were burning from lack of sleep and he knew he had circles under them. He had stopped crying hours ago but could still taste the salt upon his lips.

Cloud sighed; his thoughts simply wouldn't leave him alone. His mind kept reliving the events that took place only several hours ago. And every time he remembered that first initial pain he gasped aloud and shuddered. 'Why hadn't he fought harder to get away...was the fear of being beaten so much worse then what had just happened...' He thought. Then he shook his head, and making up his mind, attempted to move from the bed again. His strong desire to leave causing him to finally make a move. As he lifted his body up he felt immediate pain through his hips and his backside. 'Gods it was so sore...' Then he panicked. 'they were going to notice...Loz and Yazoo...they were going to see him hobble around...they would know...and they would be relentless in their picking on him for it. ' This thought made Cloud wish he were dead again and his eyes saddened.

Slowly he edged off the bed, this time ignoring the bursted snore that erupted from the man behind him, and he planted both feet on the ground. Cloud had tried to sit on the edge of the bed but his body instantly told him no as the pain shot up his spine again. Cloud winced and decided to stand. Once he did he remained so...for several minutes. When he finally turned his head to see what time it was he sighed softly. 'Nearly 5 in the morning...they would want their breakfast soon...and he had yet to finish Kadaj's bathroom...or shower himself. This was going to be a long day...and to top it all off he had to go to the town center to pick up his brother's supplies they had ordered yesterday...oh that would take him forever in the state he was in.' Cloud thought as he slowly shuffled forward and around the bed to gather up his tattered clothing. Showering would have to wait as well as clean underwear. Cloud pulled on his long navy pants and sleeveless top, and then sunk his feet into his boots. Slowly he turned and headed for the door...the bathroom would have to wait as well. With the time he had left before 6 a.m., he would barely have the table set and breakfast done before any of the three brothers got up, especially at the rate he was moving. 'Damn him...' He thought bitterly towards Kadaj, the anger in him slowly rising again, even as he left the room and the horrors of the night behind him.

* * *

The door closing had woken him, and the fiery red head lifted from his perch on the window balcony to follow the length of the building along the same path as the blonde took. His excellent vision could see right through the walls. His concerned eyes followed Cloud, as he was still unsure of when to make himself known. Once to the kitchen he hovered at the window watching the blonde make faces as he painfully moved about the room. He heart ached to help the boy, but he hadn't actually asked. He was sure the blonde had thought it many times. 'Stupid rules…how could they allow such things…in situations like these Fairies were so needed. ' He thought bitterly. For now the Gods above had allowed him to watch the boy, though invisible until he made himself known, the boy still had to ask. All it took were three words and he could fly through the wall and announce his presence. "Come on…" He said fluttering against the glass window. "…say it…'I wish for….I wish for…come on…say it…I wish for'….". Frustrated when all the boy did was open the fridge door, he moved through the wall anyways and plopped down on the counter. Placing his chin in his hands he sighed and pouted…very loudly. No one would hear it though. For now he just waited and watched…"Come on Cloud…don't you know I want to help you…I could make allllllll this go away…." He said aloud…and still…nothing. "Oh for crying out loud…." He cursed inwardly. Pulling out a cig he waved his hand in front of it and the tip instantly glowed with a small flame. Puffing on the cig he merely continued to wait. His time would come…though he hoped sooner then later.

* * *

((Well I have never written a rape scene or dominant scene ever. So be kind. I see myself as more of the romantic writer but I thought I would try my stab at something a little more darker mixed with the romantic which of course...with the Prince...will come later. Let me know what you think!!! Sure hope I didn't offend hehehe…

Once again I have read this over three times….I sure hope there are no errors * sighs *))


	3. Chapter 3

Well thanks everyone for you comments and suggestions.

Sorry for the sp errors again…I am thinking I should not proofread so late at night eh??

Hmmmm well Sephiroth is still the same man in a lot of ways and yes he is much calmer around Zack they anyone else...lets just say he is still coldhearted and serious around most everyone else...especially since Rufus hurt him...but that you will find out later hehehe. I'm not going to give everything away, but just like Zack, Cloud will calm him...get under his skin. I'm thinking a rough passionate meeting of sorts...maybe instant lust for a certain someone? Whatcha think???

On another note I think I sometimes write to quick for my brain to catch up and I hate choppiness in words so we shall see if I can improve it hehehehe....

Well nothing more need be said…

Onward to Chapter 3

* * *

Sephiroth stepped swiftly to the side easily missing Zack's forward thrust at him. With Masamune lifted barely above his waist, he again blocked Zack's second attempt to strike at him.

"Zackary…you know better then to…whoops….that…" Sephiroth said as he sidestepped past the raven-haired man again, barely missing the Buster sword as it just missed hitting his arm. Zack glared at the Prince and grinned.

"Better then…huh?"

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, very amused. "Yes that is exactly what I mean…good move mate." He said with a chuckled.

"Well yeah…you mean the move." Zack said panting slightly. "…I do have to eventually learn something from you, Oh…great…Prince." He said taunting the man before him. At this Sephiroth's eyes glowed with even more amusement and he lifted the great length of his sword towards Zack.

"Zack you are a tease…you know that." He said moving quickly forward.

The movement was fast and in his head Zack had to prevent himself from blinking just to keep an eye on the Prince. "Yup…and every time you say no." Zack grunted as he blocked a quick downward swipe of Sephiroth's blade. His body bent in a backwards curve just to miss being grazed by it. Then he shifted to the side and rolled his body back up to a standing position. The silver haired Prince attacked again. This time Sephiroth came at Zack and their blades met in a crossed capital T. Sephiroth held his sword with one arm high over his head, while Zack blocked it, holding his sword straight up and down, using both his hands.

Sephiroth brought his face close to Zack's when he leaned into the thrust. "What?" He questioned with both a tense and curious tone.

Behind them, as they were sparing, neither one noticed the two men walking up. Then before they had even spoken, the look on Sephiroth's face changed. His eyes lost their lightness and his face grew harshly cold. Zack blinked at his Prince for he had seen the men approaching but certainly didn't expect such a reaction like this from Sephiroth.

"My Prince?" He questioned, addressing him with the formalities necessary when others were around. He didn't get an answer as Sephiroth sneered and deeply growled. He lowered his great sword and turned so suddenly on his heel that both of the men before him jumped back in surprise.

"What is it?" He barked, not holding back the anger and the obvious annoyance in his voice. For as calm as he had been moments ago, it would seem that he was now a completely different person, having changed moods so quickly.

When the men, two of the King's advisors Sephiroth noted, didn't speak to him but stepped back instead, Sephiroth slowly brought his sword forward raising it at their eye level.

"Prince Sephiroth...." The one on the right said, his eyes widening as Sephiroth's sword moved over them. He was about to say something else, to defend himself, but then he saw the Prince re-sheath his sword. Inwardly the King's advisor sighed. It would not have been unusual for Sephiroth to attack them, maybe even kill them. All the King's advisor's were wary of being asked to either fetch the Prince or go to him...the King did nothing about it...almost as if he thought that maybe his men were simply expendable...or just the fact that he just didn't care at all. The man shuddered to think that thought, but then he was shot back to reality when the presence of Sephiroth closed in on him and he quickly felt his body leave the ground. Wide blue eyes met harsh cold green ones before him.

Zack moved to Sephiroth's side. His soft words not even reaching Sephiroth's ears as he tried to calm the Prince down.

Sephiroth was highly annoyed...he hated the King's men; in fact he hated everything about Rufus Shinra. A false crown had been placed on Rufus's head...Sephiroth knew it...he knew he was responsible for what had happened to his father. The only reason Sephiroth was still there was because he was the rightful ruler and though Rufus had tried many times to get ride of him...the people still needed to know they were safe, to know that Sephiroth was there...since the true King was gone. It was a hard to thing to live with and live under...and the politics of such conditions were too much at times. Rufus did own a lot of Shinra and how he came to be King was the simple fact that Sephiroth was away on mission. And oh how convenient that had been, rules...it was always about rules, but what Sephiroth didn't know was the promise Rufus and his father had made just before...no his father Vincent was not dead...but asleep...enchanted. It was a promise to save his son...so long as he let Rufus become King. This promise was one of the main reasons why Rufus never sent Sephiroth away on missions...if the Prince died...then Vincent's rath would be satisfied by Rufus's death. Why this promise was really made was another thing....

"Yes..." Sephiroth said holding the man up by the collar of his shirt.

"You are summoned to make an appearance for the Town Square Summer Festival...that ...that is all Sir? " The advisor said in a shaky tone that matched the slowly increasing shaking actions of his body.

* * *

Cloud froze as he placed the last plate on the table. He heard noises from up stairs and knew that it was the other two brothers, waking, and on their way downstairs. Quick panic filled his mind and Cloud turned and gently checked something. He attempted to try and walk normally back towards the sink. His stumble was very obvious to him. 'Damn...damn it…you stupid boy...you couldn't fight like a man so now you are going to act like a fricken baby and walk like an idiot.' His mind cursed at him. Cloud groaned. 'Why couldn't he get a break...just once.' He thought.

The fairy leaned back slightly as Cloud came very close to him. His blue-green eyes turned, watching the spiky haired blonde with great interest and sorrow. He wanted to reach out and comfort the boy but held the need to back. He still kept repeating the same words in his head...hoping that the blonde would utter them. But somehow he guessed that would not happen just yet, so he begrudgingly tossed the thought aside for the moment, for now his concern grew as the door to the kitchen flew open and the two men entered. Both Cloud and his soon to be fairy looked up.

Loz scrunched up his face upon seeing the blonde and huffed a short breath at him. But it was not he who spoke first. Yazoo slowly moved forward slithering around the end of the table and heading straight for Cloud. Seeing this, Cloud backed up into the cabinet and winced when the sudden pressure against his butt alerted him to just how sore he still was. Yazoo licked his lips and cocked his head lazily to the side. "Hmm Cloud...you seem funny today...I noticed you were not in your room last night..." He said in a soft singy song like voice.

"Yeah..." Loz grunted as he too made his way over towards the blonde. Yazoo continued on as if his brother had not interrupted him at all.

"...I know it was your night off but I wanted the company..." He finished. Yazoo reached forward and lifting his hand towards Clouds slowly flushing cheeks, gently trailing a finger down along his jaw line and then across his chin. Yazoo barely had any expression on his face but in his green eyes, reflected an immense amount of emotion...mostly a sick perverted lust...which was the same look he always had anyways.

Cloud uttered a soft gasp and tensed once Loz rounded the corner blocking his only other escape. He sighed again when along with Yazoo's fingers upon his face, Loz placed his hand on his shoulder holding him down as well as forcing him back against the sink cabinet. Cloud jumped a little, for with perfect aim, the handle on the lower cabinet door pushed between his sore cheeks. Both the brother's paused in curious delight...his actions having been obviously noticed but terribly misunderstood.

"Look you want your breakfast right? Then let me pass. " Cloud said in a soft voice. The brothers met each other's gaze and Loz was the only one who grinned. Nodding Yazoo stepped back allowing their slave to go and finish fetching their breakfast, he was indeed hungry...but then...without warning…

Loz reached out suddenly and roughly groped Cloud's firm, but unknown to him, sore backside. Immediately Cloud let out a surprised cry, stunning both himself and the brothers. Loz seemed more confused then his brother who, instantly picked up on why the blonde had cried out. He spoke words that literally caused Cloud to feel an increased sense of dread.

"You are sore...painful in a place..."He said tilting his head down to stare at the place Loz's hand rested. "It appears the boy is no longer...hmmm...a virgin." He stated with another tilt of his head towards the opposite side. He brought his arm out to stop Cloud from moving further forward. Cloud looked up, as his chest came into contact with the inside of Yazoo's arm, his blue eyes pained with worry and his expression screamed to just leave him be. Neither one cared of course...not that he should be surprised by that.

"Hmmmm? Oh?" Loz grunted again. He did not remove his hand from Clouds backside, instead and with a wicked smile, increased the pressure and slipped his middle finger against the fabric pushing it into the crease of the blonde's crack.

Cloud let out a soft whimper as he was unable to hold it back. 'Oh that was so sore...' He thought. He could feel his heart pounding faster in his chest. He was trapped again, one arm before him and one hand behind him. Closing his eyes and fighting his tears he swallowed a breath. "Your breakfast..." He finally said through a shaky tone.

Two pairs of greens eyes studied the boy for a moment before Yazoo arched his head up and nodded to his brother. It was a small sign that told Loz...'We will have our fun later', and he let his hand drop to his side, leaving the path open for Cloud. Once he had seen this, and without thinking properly, Cloud lunged forward pulling free from Loz's cruel touch. He couldn't stop the stumble or tumbled as the soreness in his hips sent him falling into the kitchen table. Cloud closed his eyes. The burn from the glaring eyes behind him was so intense. Kadaj was one thing, but to have these two mock and tease him was another. Though they sometimes used him as a sexual toy...they were far more brutal in beating him then Kadaj was. He hated being with either one of them because of that.

Cloud looked up at the kitchen door. He listened for any signs that Kadaj might be coming down soon, but he heard nothing. For some reason when Kadaj was around and his brothers were there, he always stopped them before it got to far. It seemed to Cloud that he found a bruised bed partner terribly un-arousing and thus prevented Cloud from being beaten too badly. Even if he hated what Kadaj had just done to him he somehow hoped that because of this...Kadaj might appear to stop any further beatings, so that when he did take Cloud into his bed he would gaze upon smooth untouched skin rather then the latter.

Loz and Yazoo smirked but said nothing. It was more fun watching their slave struggle and whither in pain at the moment.

Cloud sighed at the thoughts. When he heard nothing move upstairs, he slowly pushed himself back from the table and proceeded to finish serving breakfast. He sat out bowls, napkins, silverware, milk, fresh fruit, yogurt, orange juice and bagels, all the while hearing small jokes and laughter directed at him. He never looked back, keeping his movements slow and steady so as not to stumble too much. As he placed the last napkin on the table his foot caught the chair leg when he hastily went to move towards the door and he felt himself starting to fall forward. He wanted to get out of there, but instead he attempted to do so far to quickly, falling again, knocking the chair over and landing on his hands and knees. The brothers waited patiently until they saw Cloud fall. Looking at each other they both lightly chuckled.

Loz moved forward and came right up behind Cloud. With a sneer he swung his hand back and quickly brought it back down upon Clouds backside when he tried to get up, all the while he laughed with pleasure. Cloud gasped in surprise and turned heated eyes back towards Loz. He was just about to say something when he saw an object, floating in mid air, come quickly forward towards the back of Loz's head. Cloud's lips parted in surprise as the object, which was a rather large mixing bowl, slammed into the back of Loz's head. Loz shook his head and immediately turned to see what had happened while next to him Yazoo simply made a small hmmm sound.

"What the hell?" Loz grunted, rubbing the back of his head. Both brothers turned two pairs of green eyes down to stare bewildered at the large bowl spinning in a small circle upon the floor. Though they would not hear him...the fiery red head...nearly laughed himself right off the kitchen counter at the sight.

It had been just enough time…

When they would turn back, Cloud would be gone.

Grabbing his coat, Cloud quickly rushed out the door and headed off to the safety of the town market. He could excuse himself there for the rest of the day if he liked, so long as he brought back what they had ordered. He set off on foot to take the long 20-minute hike towards the town square.

* * *

Nearly a half hour later Cloud finally arrived at the Shinra Town Market. The large round courtyard sat before the palace. A large pearl white ornate gate was the only thing that separated Shinra Palace from the courtyard, not to mention the mile of brightly colored flowered bushes that lined the path all the way to the front entrance. In the center of the square was a large and proud standing fountain. It was said to have been given to Shinra as a gift from their aiding a war so very long ago. The square was crowded today as people hurried around getting things ready for the opening ceremony later that night. There were booths lined with flowers and ribbons, empty stands that awaited the food which would be placed upon them later, and game booths which were also lined with flowers and signs filled with large and brightly color words in hopes to attract paying patrons that evening. It was all an exciting image to take in and through the hustle and bustle of the late afternoon no one would notice the dirty blonde standing in awe of what he saw. No one ever paid him no never mind…

Cloud sighed, watching everyone seem to enjoy themselves, and wandered quietly over to the fountain to sit on its edge. As he leaned forward to peer into the water he was slightly taken aback by the dirty poor image of the boy looking back at him. Cloud sighed again and gently dipped his hand into the cool water and lifted it to his face, hoping to wipe away some of the dirt before he headed past the festivities into the town shopping area.

* * *

Sephiroth now dressed in a deep royal blue and sliver robe sat quietly in the back of the limo. A few strands of his hair hung loosely against his cheek, which had been tied and braided with ribbons the same color as his robe. He wore black fitted pants with silver ties at the hem, zigzagging up along the outside of his calves and black boots. No less, he was very uncomfortable in such fancy attire. His eyes stared unfeeling and cold outside his car window as the royal limo drove down the long path that lead into the center of the town square. Sephiroth sighed. Beside him Zack had been quietly staring out his own window when he heard the man sigh beside him. He turned his eyes slowly towards Sephiroth and placed a comforting hand upon the man's relaxed knee.

"Hey it's only a opening speech…you don't have to stay you know." Zack said. He wore a similar colored outfit, though it was more like a very formal suit then a fancy flowing robe like the princes'. His suit jacket was a deep royal blue with silver buttons lined up and down the front, his shirt beneath was silver and his pants were blue as well, but did not have the fancy tie at the bottom hem, he also wore black boots.

Sephiroth nodded but said nothing. Several minutes later the pair entered the main area on foot, passing the ornate fountain and slowly moving towards the stage area in the back where he would make his opening ceremonial speech. Both noted the large crowd that had already gathered. Sephiroth grumbled to himself and Zack was too busy watching the festivities, that neither one noticed a small blonde drop something and bend down before them…directly in their path.

There was a shallow huff sound as Sephiroth kneed the blonde from behind. Cloud very surprised, did not have time to catch himself as he fell forward and landed face first in the dirt. The force of his hand broke the object he had dropped when he landed upon it. Cloud frowned deeply but didn't have time to morn the small loss.

Zack immediately halted at the sound. "Sir?" He said aloud.

Sephiroth too, was very surprised that he had been so enthralled with annoyed thoughts that he missed watching where he was going. Not that he practically cared so much, but he certainly didn't want to hurt anyone. Once he had felt his body hit into another and had heard a small outcry, his reactions had been quick and smooth, just like the trained SOLDIER he was. Reaching out he bent down slightly and took the blonde by his shoulders and helped him up. "I am terribly sorry…" He said using the formalities of his words and his tone in a way a Prince would. Easing the boy up he guided him around to face him, and that was when everything suddenly changed…almost as if fate had decided to place something in his path that he did not expect.

Cloud breathed a steady breath as he felt hands; strong hands grip his shoulders and easily lift him back off the ground. Then before he could utter a word, he was turned around to face the very person he dared ever wish for or thought he would ever meet. "Prince Sephiroth." He said in sudden shock, and immediately bowed his head….but it was to late…for fate had sealed their bond together once their eyes had meet…even for that brief second.

Sephiroth gasped at the beautiful blue eyes and youthful face that had stared up at him for that fraction of time. Those eyes had been mystifying…exotic…even a brighter blue then Zack's, and so very much full of hidden secrets and mystery, he wanted to know them. All time had stopped for the Prince once his eyes met that of the blonde's, and the world around him seemed to faze into black and white…leaving only the brilliant blue of those eyes and the golden blonde locks of this person's hair, stained in his memory forever. Something about the feeling he was receiving from this boy sent his heart into a pace he had never yet felt. It was a longing…a desire…a need that had never yet been filled. It was like home…like the sweetness of pomegranate juice running down his tongue…like a cool breeze sweeping through his hair…and the loneliness he had felt for so long, slowly seemed to fade away. As his hands lingered on the blonde's shoulders the warmth from him flooded into to Sephiroth like that of a crashing wave against a shoreline. It caused him to stop breathing for several moments. Sephiroth's eyes widened, not even blinking once since he had come face to face with the boy. His lips parted in a soft exhaled breath but not a word was spoken. Beside him he didn't even hear Zack speak to him or see him step forward, reaching for the boy to pull the blonde away from him. No…nothing seemed to matter at this point…nothing was important…nothing in his mind wanted anything more then to gaze into the sweetness of such blue warmth once again and never leave it. Something had changed in him and he knew it…something had pulled at the small coldness in his heart and sprouted a small fountain of warmth that would soon desire to never cease. His mind was so caught up in the rush of feelings and thoughts that he didn't realize anything was happening outside his mind until he felt a rough pull from his hands. Blinking he now gazed with new eyes at the boy before him and the man that was pulling his grace away from him.

"Zack!" Sephiroth said in a short harsh voice, which caught both Zack and Cloud by surprise. Instantly Zack looked up.

"Sir?" He questioned holding the boy firmly in his hands now.

Cloud blinked and stumbled backwards against the dark haired man who gently had pulled him away. Humbly he kept his eyes cast downward. Could his day get any worse…he could only imagine what punishment he would receive for getting in the Prince's path.

"Release the boy…please." Sephiroth said calmly, his eyes filling with warmth as he watched the boy. 'How cute his raw obedience was…his deep and utter abandonment of his very will…clearly that of a well trained slave…' He thought and somehow that thought bothered him.

Nodding Zack did not even question his Prince as he quickly released the boy and quietly moved to stand next to Sephiroth once again, now both eyes were staring at the blonde.

Cloud could feel the heat of their eyes as if they were only inches from him and he took a deep breath and remained still in his movements.

"What is your name boy?" Sephiroth asked, his tone smooth and calm. Now even Zack was curious as to whom this person was…who so had caught the attentions of the Great Prince Sephiroth so deeply.

Cloud froze at those words. Not that he desired to remain silent, but giving up such a thing could cause immeasurable trouble for him. 'What if the Prince received his name and then sought out his masters…told them of the trouble he caused…he would be beaten beyond recognition afterwards.' He thought with bitter pain.

When the boy did not speak Sephiroth smiled and stepped forward, seeming to sense the youths sudden reserve to remain silent. "Do not worry…you did nothing wrong…I only wish to apologize properly to you." Sephiroth said.

Slowly then, Cloud lifted his eyes and met the Prince's before him. He took a deep breath and giving a slight bow, said in a very small soft voice. "C-Cloud…"

Receiving the boy's eyes again was a gift far beyond anything he had ever been given and this caused the smile to spread even more over his lips. 'Cloud hmmmm…what a lovely name' Sephiroth said softly to himself.

"Cloud…it is good to meet you…" Sephiroth said softly, locking his gaze upon the boy.

* * *

((Once again please give me your opinions and do let me know if you see any errors…I hate them so much…even though I read over the chapter several times…guess I need a better pair of eyes.))


	4. Chapter 4

((--The Chapters are also on AFF, if any of you are interested…– Lysiaamazon )) :-P

Chapter 4

* * *

Zack stepped back to stand quietly at his Prince's side. Though he had wanted to speak he knew that it would be out of place and besides, not that he was jealous or anything, but he was very curious as to the Princes' sudden reactions for this obvious slave.

"Cloud…it is good to met you…" Sephiroth said softly locking his gaze upon the boy.

His words slithered out of his lips smoothly and coolly. His green eyes brightened and he knew his heart could be heard beating harder and faster, radiating from his chest. He wasn't embarrassed about it. No he wanted to make it known, but would he be given the chance? Could this young boy, a boy who had instantly stolen his attentions and almost certainly his affections, be someone who could love him or he could love? These thoughts wondered around in his mind. Sephiroth was frozen in his steps at the presence of the boy before him. He studied the blonde's gaze for a moment and was surprised to see the awe replaced with fear. 'Why fear?' He wondered. Calmly Sephiroth lifted his hand to place it upon Cloud's shoulder again.

Cloud tried to speak but nothing would come out he just stared forward with a blank expression, he would curse himself later for such an action. Cloud hesitated holding back the instinct to jump and move away when he saw Sephiroth come closer. He didn't deserve to be graced by the touch and kindness of someone like him. He held the Prince's gaze but once he saw the man lift a hand towards him he immediately looked down, he could not hide the small tremble, and if it hadn't been for his bright blonde spikes it would not have been noticed.

Sephiroth frowned seeing this and placed a hand upon the boy's shoulder hoping to ease whatever was wrong.

"What is wrong…you are not in trouble Cloud…I just wanted to apologize for running into you. Did I hurt you?" He asked calmly letting his fingers slowly massage the fabric of Clouds dark grey jacket. But Sephiroth was no fool. He had a clear idea as to why such a fair thing would tremble at his presence or anyone's presence or anyone for that matter. 'Could he have been hurt or abused by his masters? No…impossible, sure the boy was a little dirty and his cloths were torn, but his skin was pale and unmarked…untouched…this beautiful creature couldn't possibly be…' Sephiroth shook his head, biting his tongue to keep the boiling anger in him subsided. If this lovely and innocent creature was being tampered with he would soon put a stop to it once he found the evidence or the person responsible.

Not liking the sensations he was feeling, which was a mixture of surprise, fear, curiousness, and awkwardness, Cloud pulled away from Sephiroth, keeping his eyes down.

"No my Prince…I am not hurt but I should." It was then that he stepped back and they all heard an audible crunch. Cloud now knew he had completely broken the only thing he could call his own. Stepping further back he lifted his foot and gazed down at the small broken porcelain figure of a once beautifully opal white fairy. His lips parted and he let out a small sigh as all his attention left the two before him and he bent down to gather up the broken pieces of the figure. 'Oh no…he had just used all the extra money he had to buy it…he had always wished that fairies were real…so that maybe some how they could help him…could help him feel happy….to be happy and to feel safe. ' Cloud worried, with a deep frown as he stood back up. Holding the three broken pieces he tried to, even though he knew that it would fail, to place them back together again. He wasn't even paying attention to the two pairs of eyes that were intensely watching him. Sephiroth was the first to speak.

"Dear boy…that was important wasn't it?" He said stepping closer to Cloud. He felt even worse now that such a fair thing was even upset over something so small…he would buy him millions of them if the blonde so desired.

Beside him Zack raised an eyebrow. 'Dear boy?' he repeated softly to himself. He was really surprised at how the Prince was reacting. If he didn't know any better he would have thought Sephiroth had just fallen for another crush, but little did he know that this one would be far different from any before…no this one would be the one to set the cold-hearted Prince's heart afire…unlike any had before. All those other women and men would pale in comparsion to this boy…little did they all know.

"I liked it…" He said in a small voice that was so soft Sephiroth strained to hear what he had said. For a split second Cloud hadn't realized that he had spoken aloud. His thoughts…strong thoughts having come out at the saddened emotion he felt and it was not just because he had lost the money…it was because it had been his…his own.

Zack cleared his throat getting both of their attention. " Sir not to be…pushy but the ceremony?" He said calmly.

Sephiroth slowly turned to him and gave a curt nod. " Go on a head please…I will be there shortly!" Sephiroth said in a tone that told Zack that he meant what he said. Zack slightly shrugged and really not wanting to leave, decided it was best to leave his Prince to whatever he was doing. As he left he gave one last look at the two before he turned and walked off. In the back of his mind he wondered what was going on in his Prince's head. Sighing he would have to wait until later to find out…now just wasn't the time to seek his answers.

Once Zack was gone Sephiroth approached Cloud and took the broken pieces from his hand. He studied them and then nodded. " I am sorry…I can get you another one?" He said sounding a bit to eager but he didn't care. This caused Cloud to look up at him in curious confusion.

"You don't even know me…why would you care?" He stated and slowly started to back away from the Prince. Seeming alarmed, Cloud turned his back to Sephiroth and let his shoulder's sag. " You shouldn't give a damn about a poor boy as me…go to your ceremony…" He said in a bitter tone. In the same instant he had said those words he regretted them. He shouldn't have talked to the man like that. He was the Prince for crying out loud…what was he, an idiot? Cloud lowered his head and sighed. He felt heat rise in his cheeks…he was going to get it now…and as he heard the Prince behind him move close he waited for the punishment he deserved. He tensed and gritted his teeth, closing his eyes, he waited….but nothing happened….only….

Sephiroth stood there shocked and confused as to why and what had caused this graceful creature to change his mood so quickly. In an instant Sephiroth moved behind the boy and took his shoulders again in his strong hands.

"Now wait a second….I only wanted to help…if it were not for you being here…I would not have broken your figure or have met you." He said his voice tense. He did not want Cloud to leave, though he felt things were on tense grounds already. He forced the boy to turn and face him but Cloud kept his eyes down. He did not utter another word, but simply nodded at Sephiroth as he spoke.

Sephiroth again saw the sudden and willing abandonment…submissiveness…in this blonde God before him. This caused him to want to know more about the boy and it only sealed the need further for him, that he sought to desire the boy. His mind swirled with the thought of such a creature lying beneath him….sweat beads teasing along his fair skin…his hands clawing at his hips and he moved deeper within him…heavy breaths that were eased with a kiss…and passionate moans that grew steadier and louder as the heat increased between them. All this made Sephiroth become lost in his thoughts again only to come back when he felt the boy pull from him again.

Cloud backed up and still kept his eyes down. " I am sorry but I have to go…" He said and quickly turned on his heels and walked away. Sephiroth turned his eyes up in alarm and started to go after Cloud. Panic filled his mind…he couldn't lose the boy…what if he never saw him again. Before he could speak or even catch up to Cloud, the blonde disappeared into the vast crowd that was gathering for the opening of the festival. He froze in his steps as his eyes darted back and forth looking frantically for the blonde, but nothing looked familiar. Inwardly he cursed at himself. He looked down and closed his eyes, his body tensing in frustration. How could he have lost him…it would have been so easy to ….

Sephiroth sighed and then slowly moved forward. He still had his speech to deliver, though it would not be as heartfelt now…now that he had lost Cloud. In the back of his mind he wondered if such a creature had been a dream and for a moment even in its smallest amount the darkness that he had felt vanished…for he had seen the glowing bright light of grace itself and felt shameful that he did not do more to keep it safe. Soon that soft fluttering feeling started to leave his heart…again replaced by the utter darkness he felt day in and day out…the same anger he detested in everything was strongest in him. He despised everything around him…Rufus, his advisors, the king's men…but most of all he despised the darkness in him…yet he never stopped it from eating away at his soul. His only light had vanished.

He made his way up to the podium and Zack stepped beside him. "Everything okay?" He asked leaning in close to Sephiroth's ear so he could speak softly to him.

Sephiroth nodded. " It is fine Zack." He said with lack of emotion. He then addressed the crowd and gave the same speech he gave every year…his words and his mind distracted by the most recent events.

Deep within the crowd intense blue eyes watched the Prince. Cloud stood at the back of the crowd and had pulled the hood of his jacket over his head so as to keep himself hidden. His thoughts consumed him about the Prince. He wondered why this man…who now seemed so cold and so uncaring…had chosen to be nice to him….to him of all people…to someone who was supposed to feel and be so meaningless…so unwanted…so dirty…so lonely…so empty. The darkness had intensified the first night he had been sold into slavery and had only deepened as the months passed on. He didn't understand now…but something about the Prince made the darkness in him lighten a bit. Cloud sighed and turned from the crowd realizing that anything good just simply was not meant for him, but even as he started to leave he paused to give one last fleeting look back at the man he wanted so badly to be the light for him…to take him away…to be his Prince in shining armor and whisk him away from everything bad in his life. He wondered if he would ever get the chance to speak to him alone again… to say thank you for being so kind.

His eyes met the Prince's in the same instant that Sephiroth looked his way. It was then that the wind decided to tempt the fates again, for quite oddly it gushed with a strong purpose and blew the hood from Clouds head just as the Prince eyes turned that way. Even the crowd murmured a surprised at the sudden gust of wind.

Floating in mid-air, though unseen to all, Reno paused. His hand was flat, palm facing out. His lips, which had formed a small 'O' when he had blown across his hand, closed now. He had been the one who had blown the gust of wind and had followed Cloud soon after he had left. He laughed lightly.

"They really think all this is a coincidence don't they?" He said aloud to himself. Reno smirked. He hadn't really expected this to happen as such, but when it did he had heard and felt two heart beats suddenly start to beat as one and knew that this was how he was going to save Cloud. This was how he was going to save the boy's somber and dark soul. Reno was in fact assigned to the boy. For all boys who were given the raw end of the deal early in life, who had been tossed aside as unwanted people, were allotted something that most would never know of…and that was…A Fairy God Mo….'hmmmm' Reno mutter. A Fairy Godmother just wouldn't work here…he certainly was not the prissier side of sex but more of the sturdy man side of it. Reno tisked his tongue and then nodded. 'No a Fairy God Friend…was more like it,' he thought, and with that Reno smiled. He would appear to Cloud soon for he could feel the words ebbing inside the blonde's mind now and he was on the edge of air (pun intended) awaiting it.

There was an instant pause in Sephiroth's speech as the wind took its fateful gust. He once again laid eyes upon the blessed blonde spikes, his own green eyes widening in surprise. The crowd before him seemed taken aback by the sudden halt in the Prince's words and a soft murmur swept through their soft voices.

Reno could not hold back his joy and laughter. What fun it was to mess around, though in all fairness he did it because he cared. His piercing blue eyes watched in earnest as the tension rose between the two. Reno in his own right knew their souls were connected, he just didn't expect their abrupt meeting to have happened so easily or that quickly. This little wind mishap was just to speed it along. He grinned and gazed back and forth between the two quickly.

Locking with the Prince's eyes once again Cloud halted, his half turned body ready for a speedy exit if need be. But he didn't move, he couldn't...for something in the way in which Sephiroth stared at him kept his feet locked to the ground, but oh how much he wanted to get away. These were feelings he was unsure of...feelings of joy and fear all wrapped into one...and certainly feelings he didn't deserve to be having. He felt his throat go dry and for him, not just Sephiroth now, time seemed to slow and a tunnel of light sped intensely between just their eyes. Everything else was dark and only what was between them now mattered...but it wouldn't last. As both Sephiroth and Cloud seemed to be locked in their own worlds another presence entered, breaking the pleasant tension.

A hand....

Cloud turned towards the presence behind him...

"There you are my boy...I have your stuff...you wanna come pick it up now?" Said the old merchant he was supposed to meet to gather the items Kadaj and his brother's had ordered. Cloud nodded and not looking back disappeared back into the crowd along with the man.

A hand...

Sephiroth turned towards the presence behind him...

"Sir...is everything alright?" Zack asked with narrowed and concerned eyes. His hand was warm against Sephiroth's skin and where as before he would have found much comfort in the touch, he now loathed it. That simple act, even meant with good intentions had caused him to lose sight of the blonde once more. Sephiroth clenched his jaw and bit back the anger he would have so easily taken out on anyone else...but it was Zack. Sephiroth sighed.

"I am fine..." He said softly then he turned and held up a hand towards the crowd. "Excuse me for a moment." He said to them then leaned in close to Zack's ear so he could speak privately to him. "Zackary I want you to go speak to the merchant Baule'...I saw him with the boy we ran into earlier. Find out where he is from and where he lives...or anything else you can find out..." Sephiroth requested.

"Sir? I..." Zack hesitated.

"That is an order...please do what I ask." Sephiroth said with an edge of harshness in his voice.

Zack blinked several times and thought once...no twice, about questioning...no three times about questioning his Prince...but didn't. He gave a curt quick nod and then stepped back to his previous position behind Sephiroth. The rest of the speech went well and by the end, the Prince had the whole crowd cheering in celebration. With a polite wave and nod, Sephiroth calmly followed Zack and a few other guards off the stage area and back down through the crowd. He endured several smiles, handshakes...etc, before they finally made it back to the Limo. Once inside the safety of the car Sephiroth pulled out the three broken pieces of the small figure the boy had broken and held them in his hand. He stared at them and sighed. Zack turned towards his Prince hearing the sudden sigh and eyed what he held.

"What's that?"

"Something I need you to get me a new one of."

"Oh? What was it umm what is it?"

"Something precious...it is a Fairy Child."

"A what? Fairy huh?"

"A Fairy Child...it's just the name of a this small figurine...there are four different Child's...I need a new Opal white one. Will you please get one for me?"

Zack nodded, though a little confused, and lifted his hand over to take the pieces from Sephiroth. The Prince shut his hand quickly.

"No I will hang onto these...just get me a new one..." He said his tone flat and emotionless, a tone that Zack had not heard from the Prince since his father...well...since his father...Zack sighed.

Zack shook his head and then nodded. " I will do so Sephiroth, don't worry," Zack replied in a soft tone, hoping to sooth whatever was upsetting the Prince, though he thought for sure he had an idea what was wrong but it need not be voiced. He placed a comforting hand upon the man's knee and smiled. The two then made their way back towards Shinra palace where they would change again and prepare for the festivities tonight...and of course the Prince had to make an appearance...again. This thought alone made Sephiroth very disappointed and annoyed.

It had taken way more then 20 minutes to get back to his home, well with the heavy load he was carrying, but Cloud had taken his time, he had been in no hurry to get back. Looking up the hill he saw the rooftop of his home slowly peeking above the hill and he sighed, taking even slower steps as he walked. Behind him, or rather floating above him, Reno followed, his wings flapping quickly at his back.

Cloud lowered his head allowing his thoughts to consume him. He had broken his figurine and the merchant hadn't had one of their ordered items, which meant he was going to get blamed for that as well as the kitchen for being a mess when he left earlier this morning. His head hung even lower. There just didn't seem to be any easing of his life...no joy, no happiness, no peace, all stress, all hatred, all anger. Cloud bit at his lower lip and paused briefly to adjust the weight of the bag over his left shoulder, then he slowly proceeded on.

In the back of his mind he hoped he would be allowed to join the others when they left for the festival. He wanted to go back so desperately…even if it were just to carry their items around for them or fetch food and drinks for them. He didn't care…he just wanted to go back.

* * *

((I have to say I am pleased with this chapter, please let me know…woooo next chappy the Festival heheeheh *thinks evil thoughts* Hope you like…please Review if you do…thanks!!!))


	5. Chapter 5

You guys have all been great...it's so nice to hear from you...keep it up...it makes me write more and I know you all want to see what happens...me too!!!!! ;D

I was thinking of putting a poll up and have you all tell me what you think should happen next! Should I? Review my story, send me a message...let me know!

I write for the sheer pleasure of but also to make all you wonderful people who read fan fics….smile.

And again, just as a warning, this story does have male on male and sexual dominance…if you no like….then please back out now. Please no flames, as this is still something I have put my heart and soul into writing. ;D

Well here is chappy 5 Enjoy!!!! This is either going to be one long chapter or done in two parts….we shall see.

* * *

**(Part 1)**

Cloud cried out in surprised pain as he his cheek hit the wall before him. His breath caught roughly in his chest and he struggled both in body and mind to remain calm...fighting back would only cause problems. He tasted the bitterness of iron on his tongue and knew that the hit against the wall had busted his lip. Lashing out his tongue, Cloud tried to lap up the small amount of blood trying to ease the sudden sharpness of pain that swirled inside him. With the way he was angled against the wall he could not turn around to even try to explain his actions...not that it would do any good anyways. Cloud closed his eyes and took a deep breath. If he remained still, hopefully nothing more then a busted lip would ensue.

Slippery green eyes glared at the blonde. With a malice and cruel look, his head cocked purposely to the left...his lips a fine line of pink coldness.

Cloud's body was pinned, not by just one, but by all three of his brothers. Each had one of his arms forcing them flat against the wall so he stood there spread eagle before them. He could not move or escape even if he had wanted to. On the inside Cloud knew he wasn't a weakling, but how could he fight back...was it worth the consequences and the horror that would follow. His mind fought against his outward desire so hard that he felt he would crack at any moment, screaming with a viciously cold passion, so loud that he hoped it would drown out all of his misery and cloud his mind from everything....if it were only so simple.

He panted heavily and jerked his head to the side in vain and defiance...how much longer would he suffer...the frustration and darkness inside him was fighting so hard to get out...to be released...like a crazed animal that hungered and thirst for unGodly blood...the darkness curling around his soul and lashing out like that of a poisonous snake. Cloud eyes opened...would he dare...

"I told you he was out...I tried other vendors...but they don't have any...its the festival...everyone's..." He tried to say, but his words were muffled as the person who held his head firmly in his grasp smashed his face further into the wall. Cloud groaned softly and fought back the tears that threatened his eyes.

Kadaj held his slave's head against the wall, twisting his fingers through the thick golden locks of hair with anger and disgust. He yanked his hand back quickly and then shoved it forward once again. Cloud tried to stifle a cry, for not only his nose cracked against the wall, but his forehead as well. Throbbing heated pain bubbled and thudded in his head just as loudly as the ringing of his cries that not only echoed in his mind but slipped from his mouth as well.

"That is all I know....please..." He panted trying to plead to no avail, his eyes tightly shut. Cloud now tasted the newness of blood running down from his nose. Swallowing a breath he held back the urge to cry...he wasn't a baby...but the throbbing was sickening. His eyes stung and teased his own body with the wetness that heaved in his eyes. Cloud shook the thoughts from his mind and pulled back all his emotions. It would do him no good to throw a fit now and he was vastly outnumbered. "Come on...honest." He dared to speak out again.

Kadaj tilted his head even further to the left gazing at the boy who seemed to be struggling with so much more then just pain. Arching an eyebrow he again yanked Cloud's head back and then slammed it forward into the wall again with extreme force.

This time Cloud could not hold back the sheer cry that escaped his lips. This time the hit had been so hard that his head swarmed with dizziness and another new wetness fell down over his right eye. He knew the skin had broken under the pressure of the hard hit. Cloud began to shake...not something he intended...but it was more out of renewed fear. Kadaj had never been so openly cruel to him, nor had he physically beat him to the point where he just did now. His breath was heavy in his chest and his lower lip quivered slightly matching the strong shaking of his body. He tried to speak but couldn't say anything.

Then pressure eased and Cloud felt Kadaj remove his hand from his knotted blonde spikes. No one said anything. Cloud turned his head and moaned as the motion caused a sharp pain to shoot through his head and down his spin. Pale and now bright red eyes stared hopelessly at the man behind him. Still nothing was said but the coldness in the room caused more then just a chill to run through Cloud.

"Hmmm I suppose you will just have to go back and wait for it tomorrow...I want that oil...without it...." Kadaj said in such a smooth way...his words lingering on the soft edge of a faint idea...

There was a pause and not a sound could be heard other then the pained labored breathing of Cloud's own breath.

"Throw him in his room....lock him up!" Kadaj ordered. Then leaving Cloud with his brothers he stalked off disappearing from view.

Blue eyes widened in fear and panic. ' Oh no...please come back...don't leave me alone with...I.' He thought but soon, very quickly he would resign to the fact that everything for him was hopeless.

Almost reading his thoughts Reno frowned. "I beg to differ...what the hell am I here for Yo?" He said even though Cloud could not hear him. "Damn it blondie...just say the words so I can help you..." Reno muttered hovering above them. His eyes burned with a dark fury as they darted back and forth between the two brothers. He desperately wanted to make them pay for hurting his Cloud. He eyed the heavens above him and sighed loudly knowing they could hear him. He couldn't chance anything now, it would be too noticed, not to mention the last incident he had gotten in trouble for with the head department upstairs…'Head Fairies'…he muttered. 'It was just a bowl...' He frowned eyeing and rolling his eyes at the empty air above him. He knew they could hear him. Still they hadn't said anything about his little mystical wind trick, but he knew it was coming. Ignoring that fact he flew in closer to the boy just before he was hauled away from the wall and brought his lips close to Cloud's ear. "Hey ....just wish..."

He had heard something. 'Huh? What?' Cloud thought jerking his head back to stare bewildered at the faces before him. Clouds eyes fluttered wider and he looked blankly at Yazoo then over to Loz. It was apparent that none of them had said anything, especially not that quiet and so close to his ear, so much so, that it almost sounded like it was in his mind as well. He parted his lips to speak.

"Wha...." Was all he got out. Cloud sighed, this was not good...to be left alone with these two...especially in his state....was never a good thing. Closing his eyes he forced his mind to center on the pain in his head.... dizziness or the soft voice again...if only he could pass out...then no matter what happened...he wouldn't even know...but he wouldn't get the chance to even try.

In the next instant Cloud felt his body hit the hard wooden floor of his room just before he was yanked back off of it and thrown against his bed. Cloud let out a yelp and looked up with hurtful eyes.

Breathing slowly he waited.

Yazoo grinned and quickly pulled at the button and zipper of his pants. Loosening they fell around his ankles and Cloud was left staring at the girth of Yazoo already rigid organ. "On your knees…." Yazoo ordered in an icy smooth tone. Behind them he heard Loz appear in the doorway.

"Hmm looks like fun?" He stated in a low grunt.

Yazoo turned his head. "Not now...go away…he is mine tonight…" He hissed softly.

Loz frowned and his lower lip stuck out in a deep pout. Grabbing Cloud's head and roughly pulling him forward, Yazoo turned to his brother and half smiled. There was a joyous twinkle in his eyes.

"Don't cry Loz…you get tomorrow…now please…leave." Yazoo said smoothly this time.

Sniffing Loz eyed his brother and then quietly turned and left. Yazoo whipped his head back around still holding onto the blonde's locks very tightly. He smiled, but it was not a kind smile. If anything when Yazoo smiled it usually meant more trouble.

"Hmmmm now where were we?" He hummed pleasantly.

Cloud feeling the man's hands grip his head tighter did not move. He fell to his knees in a very awkward position and it wasn't even comfortable as the thin lining of fabric between the floor and the skin of his knees scraped against the harsh wood. Cloud's blue eyes looked up with hopelessness and again dread filled his heart. Before he could say anything, not that it would have done him any good to fight the need that Yazoo was asking for…thus causing the man to be even more cruel to him, he felt Yazoo pull him forward ushering his sex into his slightly surprised parted lips.

"Now play nice…" he cooed as he forced himself deeper into Cloud's mouth.

* * *

"Damn it." Sephiroth cursed and he rounded the corner of the main hall that lead to the Kings personal living quarters. He had been summoned an hour ago, during which time he had been in the process of dressing and getting ready for the festival that evening. He had wanted relax for the next hour before he left….but oooooh no. The bastard of a King just had to see him now and for what reason, he didn't know. All he knew was that he was now going somewhere he detested more then going to the festival.

He passed several guards who tried to speak to him. They seemed alarmed at his presence or worried, but he paid them no never mind. He took a sharp right and headed for the office door at the end of the hall where Rufus would be waiting. Just before he reached for the knob to gain entrance he heard a low hesitant voice and felt a hand touch his arm. His eyes widened and heat feathered pink color into his cheeks. 'How dare they?' He thought in mild tense anger.

"Sir…the King is not…" One of the King's advisors tried to say.

Sephiroth frowned and reached his hand up and planted it firmly over the man's entire face and forcefully shoved him backwards, sending him flying into a small stand that held a vase. Both went crashing into the wall behind it. The advisor let out a shallow cry and went crashing into stand behind him. Quickly he got back up hoping to stop the man.

"I don't have time to wait…" Sephiroth growled.

"Sir…my Prince…he is not ready…" He frantically stated, but it was too late for Sephiroth had already entered the room and slammed the door in the man's face.

Once in the room, Sephiroth paused instantly as his eyes fell upon the King, towel in hand, standing naked at his desk. Out of the corner of his eye he noted that there was still steam coming from the opened bathroom door to his right. Sephiroth's lips parted in a shallow breath.

Rufus smiled, he knew very well who was standing behind him. Turning around he did not even bother to use the towel to cover himself up. He lifted a glass to his lips and took a drink of the red liquid inside. Sephiroth sucked in a breath, for no matter how strong the hatred was between them, Rufus Shinra was still a man he viewed undeniably attractive. It was a sick world in which those who were of great power were well endowed in every aspect of life. Knowing this Rufus smiled more and setting his glass down, slowly slithered over to the Prince who was standing silent before him. He paused only inches from Sephiroth's face.

Sephiroth met Rufus's eyes firmly and did not look anywhere else.

Rufus sighed and eyed his Prince up and down. Sephiroth was in all black with several silver accents upon the taught fabric. He wore fitted black pants with knee high boots that had black belt like buckles at the tops and a long trench like robe that wrapped tightly around his muscled chest and slender but very masculine waist. The collar was high and had fancy silver stitching of the royal crest embedded in its hem. There were three straps that wrapped tightly around the chest area holding the trench firmly in place and a thick black belt with a silver royal clasp that rested low on his waist. His hair was pulled slightly back from his face with a black tie, which he greatly despised, but it was for a formal affair. He was for better lack there of…exquisite looking.

"My, my, you do look delicious Seph…." Rufus said softly.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes. "Enough." He said sourly not liking the nickname Rufus always used on him when he was trying to be cute…it rarely came across that way or worked on him.

"Oh? Not in the mood I take it?"

"With you…never…you should know that by now."

"I certainly do not." Rufus said cocking his head to the side.

"I loath you and that is just about as far as it goes."

"Oh I hope not, we could be friends?" Rufus offered sweetly.

"Doubtful." Sephiroth hissed back.

The exchange was cold if not hurtful because it reflected in Rufus's eyes.

Rufus smirked and reached a finger up to touch the side of Sephiroth's face. Instantly seeing this Sephiroth stepped back, the coldness in his eyes staring harshly back at Rufus.

"What did you call me here for? I have other business to attend to. I do not have time to play games or fool around with whatever fantasy your sick mind comes up with." Sephiroth said calmly batting the Kings' hand away. He did not fear Rufus so much as he hated the man. He may be King for now but Sephiroth still had the upper hand…his father…and when the time was right, Rufus would be removed from power so quickly that if he blinked he would miss it. Still, Rufus Shinra had more power and hold over the Kingdom then he did at the moment, and until his father awoke there was nothing that could be done. Sephiroth frowned deeply at the thought, for now things had to remain civil…though on many occasions it was so hard to do and this was quickly becoming one of them.

"Well?" Sephiroth hissed again awaiting his answer.

Rufus merely shrugged and stepped back and ignored the fact that Sephiroth had hit his hand away. Turning he securely folded the towel around his waist and walked back over to retrieve his glass of wine. Not facing the Prince he spoke. A wicked smile and look in his eyes, formed on his face.

"Your birthday is coming up." He stated taking a drink and then licking a bit of wine off his lips.

"Your point?" Sephiroth said flatly arching and eyebrow at the man his body still stiff and unwavering.

"Well I was thinking of throwing you a party…perhaps a large and elegant Ball? Does that sound appealing?" He asked running a finger along his bottom lip when he spoke. He knew very well of the answer he would receive.

The frowned deepened upon Sephiroth's face and his eyes boiled with anger and annoyance. "It does not." He said not even attempting to hold back the anger in his voice.

"Oh?" Rufus said turning on his heels to face Sephiroth once again. The look in his eyes was anything but surprised and Sephiroth wondered if the man had done this in pure spite, because he knew it would be something the Prince would have clearly said no to.

"I want nothing of the sorts, no Ball, no party, and especially not one from you." Sephiroth growled back. His body this while time had remained still and unmoving before the King even if on the inside he was clearly ready to explode.

Rufus again smiled. He loved to see the Prince display such raw and intense anger. It nearly caused his heart to skip. In his mind he thought it quite a shame that they had become tolerated enemies…he would have liked to have had Sephiroth in more then one way. Everyone in the Kingdom wanted him and Rufus was no exception to that.

"Hmmm, well that is too bad because I have already made the arrangements and yes…you will be at your party…no questions, no options…just an order." Rufus said his voice deepening with the tone he usually used when he meant business.

There was a pause.

Sephiroth clenched his jaw and broke eye contact with the King. Oh…it was hard to hold back as the seething anger boiled to its limits within him. Parting his lips he thought for barely a second before he spoke.

"You are out of line…you have no right to force anything upon me…our agreement…" Sephiroth said with a deep growl but instantly paused. What happened next caught him by surprise.

Rufus frowned back and quickly moved forward taking the Prince by his chin and bringing his face close to his. " Oh, you had better think about your words before you speak them…I have every right…and the power to do as I please and you little boy, will do exactly as I say, and consider yourself lucky I do not keep you here now…because I could." He said his own anger rising to dangerous levels. "…and that agreement was not made between you and I, but your father and I, so you have no grounds for authority over me…you are…plain and simply…Prince of Shinra by my own grace towards you. You own me your love and respect and nothing more." Rufus spat in wicked anger.

Sephiroth's mind whirled with many thoughts and fear was only one of them. For the longest time he knew there was a fine line between he, his father, and Rufus, and yet no matter how hard he tried, in order to keep what was most sacred to him safe, his father, he had had to tolerate the man before him for many years. The past year had only grown more heated between them. The arguments were more frequent, the disagreements were constant, and the sexual tension from Rufus towards him had increased to an unbearable high. In this state, held firm in the King's grasp, Sephiroth felt humiliated and powerless and it only angered him more. 'Damn it…why couldn't he do something against this false man…this unworthy King…a thief.' Sephiroth thought. Darkness filled his mind and for a moment he only closed his eyes avoiding the Kings gaze. He then jerked his head back from Rufus's hold and backed up towards the door.

"You are lucky I have incredible self restraint…otherwise I would have no qualms for taking your head off right now…and if it were not for other reasons I could have easily killed you years ago…this is my kingdom and by some false reasoning you hold its power…" Sephiroth replied daringly. He paused at the door glaring back over his shoulder at Rufus.

"Is that so? Then by all means…go ahead…kill me?" Rufus taunted.

There was another pause and both just stood there, facing each other down…challenging each other. Then Sephiroth's eyes hardened to a bitter coldness, he growled lowly and then quickly left the room.

One icy look between them told Rufus that one thing was obviously clear…he had won this battle. As Sephiroth left, Rufus watched with the utmost pleasure and satisfaction.

"Good boy…" He said under his breath.

As Sephiroth stormed back down the hall he neither cared nor looked back as he shoved through several guards, who had even the guts to move before him, knocking them to the ground. He made quick time getting back to his room and once he was there he shut and locked his door. Sephiroth walked over to his desk and slammed his fists into the wood of his dresser as he met his own gaze in the mirror. "Damn it….damn that man…." Sephiroth cursed softly. He sighed deeply and then let his mind wonder on the wonderful image of the blonde he so desperately wanted to see again…wanted to be comforted by again. He knew that by just having the exotic and lovely stranger with him it would help ease his frustration. 'Cloud' He thought softly to himself. Then he met his own face in the mirror again. His cat like eyes glowed with green anger and as he grunted outwardly in a frustrated cry, he was unaware that Zack had come from another part of his room to greet him.

* * *

Cloud awoke several hours later finding himself curled into a tight ball upon his bed. Slowly he opened his eyes, which still burned terribly from his recent crying. He knew he had cried himself to sleep and not because he was childish, but because he was angry. Sitting up slowly he ached all over and it was apparent that he hadn't moved the entire time he had slept. Cloud then made a face, there was still that nasty taste in his mouth. Feeling very sick because of what he tasted and knowing what it was, he made his way to his bathroom and hastily brushed his teeth.

Again he turned his eyes up towards the mirror and he gazed at himself. The past few days had been terrible…save for…no….he wouldn't let himself even think about it, but…that man…'No I won't'. Cloud thought and then he quickly left the bathroom. Seeing the time he now realized that Kadaj and his brothers had already left for the festival and that there would be no chance of him ever getting to go now. Sighing he sat back down on the edge of his bed. He then remembered his broken figurine and realized that he didn't have it with him. Quickly he rose from the bed and checked his pockets. It wasn't there. Then realization set in as he realized they were gone. Cloud slumped back down upon the bed and closed his eyes.

"I wish you were real…I wish for anything…just a bit of light…just." He said softly aloud letting his chin slump down upon his chest. 'It's useless…this is my life…I can not change it.' He thought.

Then…

Reno looked up suddenly, his eyes widened in surprise. 'Had he…just…said?' Reno grinned.

A blinding white light…

A cry filled the room and Cloud noted it was his. He recoiled back upon his bed is surprise, bringing his hand up to cover his eyes from the brightness. "What the?" He uttered softly.

Reno appeared before the boy, dressed in an all white suite with pale grey accents along the edges of the fabric. His wings were only three feet in length and small compared to his body but they were more then efficient. They were clear silver white with bits of red in them because of his red hair. That mass of red spiky hair was bright and blood red against the whiteness of his suit. "Hello Cloud." He said brightly. The light dimmed and he looked down at the blonde with a knowing smile.

Cloud blinked several times, to allow his eyes to adjust to the light before he noticed it slowly fade away. Slowly lowering his hand he looked up and around trying to find the source of the voice. Then he saw it, a mass of red and white, and he gasped.

Right before Reno's eyes Cloud yelped in surprised and fell back hard against his bed.

"What the…who the….what are you?" He said in a frantic tone, even though it was clear he was definitely not human.

Reno continued to grin as he slowly floated towards the boy. He outstretched his hands before him and bowed at Cloud.

"I am Reno…your Fairy God Friend, not to be confused with Fairy Godmother," He said with a light laugh. "…it is a pleasure to finally met you." He said smoothly.

Cloud's mouth fell slack and opened in shock before the man floating in front of him. His widened blue eyes flashed with surprise and he blinked several times trying in vain to believe what his eyes were seeing. "I uh…you are a Fairy? A real Fairy?" He asked in a quick breath.

Reno smiled even more and lowered his body closer to the blonde who still slightly backed away from him, obviously still in great shock. He nodded.

"Yup…that I am, and you have the honor of being my Fairy Child Yo!"

"Wait…a Fairy Child…but that is what….No…impossible I must not be awake….OUCH!" Cloud yelped as his looked sharply up at the hovering red head above him. Reno wore a smirk as he held a handful of Cloud's hair tightly in his hands.

"No man…you are awake yo?" He stated with a light chuckle. This made Cloud a little mad. He raised a hand up and swatted at the flying creature.

"What the hell, that freakin hurt…" Cloud growled.

"I was simply proving that you were indeed awake…that's all." Reno stated as he backed away from Cloud missing the attempted hit against his stomach. He flew back before Cloud and then landed upon the floor, folding his wings behind him, and stepped forward.

"So thanks man…"

Cloud looked puzzled as he reached up to rub the sore spot atop his head. " Thanks for what?"

"For finally calling for me yo?"

"What do you mean…yo?" Cloud said annoyed and mocking him.

Reno sighed and let both his hands fall irritatingly at his sides. He rolled his eyes as if retelling the story of his life and his job was both boring and monotonous. "When a Fairy is assigned to a child…he may not appear or make his presence known until he is asked for by saying three words… " He said nodding his head with each word as he spoke. "… I wish for…and then we appear." He stated as if it were clear at day. "Rule number 1 of the Fairy Code." Reno stated plainly.

Cloud again looked shock. 'A child?' He thought irritatingly. If was almost as if Reno could sense Cloud's thought and he held up a hand.

"Don't take the child thing like that…its just stated that way in the code…its obvious you are not one, so just ignore it yo!" He said waving a hand at the boy. Cloud seemed to relax at this and he sat more forward upon the bed.

"S-so you are really here…a real Fairy…for me?" He questioned his blue eyes searching Reno's with much eagerness and hope.

Reno could not hold back the warm smile that crept upon his lips as he gave Cloud one quick nod. "Yup…I am real…just as you are!"

Cloud hearing this slid off the bed and moved to stand before Reno. His eyes widened when he drew near. This person before him was real. He could smell the sweet scent of Vanilla…and…was that…rose?...as he drew ever so much closer. Without thinking Cloud lifted a hand and pressed it against Reno's chest as if checking his own minds reasoning. Cloud gasped when he felt the warmth and a single heart beat from the person before him. He started to back up but Reno reached up and took his hand in his.

"It's okay…its understandable that you would need to touch to make sure I am real…I am not offended, but now that you know…it will all be okay eh?" He said softly nodding in reassurance to the boy.

Cloud couldn't say anything at the moment he was too much in shock. Reno seeing this released Cloud's arm and replaced his hand upon the blonde's shoulder. " I am here to help you…it is what you wished for right?"

Cloud nodded. "Yes…but nothing ever came true for me…how is this so now?

"Eh don't question the good things in life, just be glad it happened." Reno said with a small grin. "Now…let's get back to the helping thing. You want to go to the festival to meet up with a certain someone right?"

Cloud gasped again and met the Fairies gaze. " Huh …what?"

"The Prince…your knight in shining armor…right?"

Cloud blushed. "Oh…him…no, I…he probably doesn't even remember me." He said in a defeated tone.

"And how do you know that…I happen to know that he likes you." Reno stated making a bold move. This was not something he should have done, but in truth he wanted to help the boy and this man…this Prince could save his heart and soul in one foul swoop…it needed to be said.

Cloud paled quite a bit and just stared opened mouthed at his Fairy God Friend. "How do you know that for sure?" He asked.

Reno tapped his head. "Because all powerful beings know everything…" He said with a smirk. Cloud made a face and shook his head but couldn't hide the blush in his cheeks.

"Now you want to go to the festival right…so then let's go!" Reno said and pulled out a long slender glowing wand. He waved it once and there was a blinding light and then nothing…everything felt weightless.

* * *

"Sephiroth are you sure everything is okay... I mean you were."

"Everything is fine Zack, I was just annoyed at...well you know me."

"Yes Sir...I do." Zack said with a pleasant smile that was missed by Sephiroth.

"Zack did you happen to find that Opal Fairy Child for me. If I see him I want to give it to him." Sephiroth said, speaking of Cloud. This was the reason his mood had changed so drastically once they neared the festival area. He had high hopes that Cloud would be there. Zack had earlier informed him that Cloud belonged to Kadaj and his brothers, and that had highly disappointed him. Yet, if he was their slave then they will most certainly would bring him along to do their bidding and fetching for them. He only hoped that was so. A slaves papers were binding once signed by both parties, but he was the Prince, and he would do anything to get Cloud, even if it meant breaking a legal document. Bitterly he wondered if he would go as far as to ask Rufus for aid. He knew very well what the payment for such a deed would be for the King and he wondered if he could actually go through with it....no that would be his last option...to ask Rufus. Better yet maybe he could demand the boy from Kadaj. Sephiroth sighed at the thoughts.

Zack nodded. "Yes my Prince there is one waiting for you to pick up at the Fairy Child stand." He stated. Sephiroth nodded.

"Good we will go there first." He said with a glowing smile.

Cloud blinked and he was in an ally just to the right of the festival grounds. His heart was beating so fast that he could barely breath. Hesitantly he looked for Reno and sighed with relief when he saw him appear next to him. "Don't ever do that again...I would rather walk." Cloud admitted with a wary eye.

Reno smiled. "Naw you'll get used to it and besides it was the quickest way." He said. Reaching over he tapped his wand on Cloud's head and an elegant white mask appeared over his eyes. The edges of the mask fanned out in swirls, painted in soft hues of orange, yellow, and brown, to match Cloud's blondish locks. The magic worked its way down Clouds body and fitted him with a white long sleeve top and form fitting pants, they also had the same swirls of colors in them, accenting around the edges but barely noticeable. Then he flicked his wand again and sparkles fell from it landing in Clouds hair. A few fell over his face adding a shimmer to his cheeks and Cloud frowned and swatted his hand at Reno.

"What are you doing?" He asked annoyed.

"Adding a bit of color."

"Well stop it...I am not a girl, and what's with the white, I am not a fairy either." Cloud grumbled even if it did look somewhat nice on him, at least it fit him well, but it would dirty so quickly.

Reno smirked. "It'll look pretty yo, and you look elegant...your bound to catch the Princes eye." He stated, and then he drew his arm back and shoved at Cloud. "Now go have fun...I'll be around if you need me...just think of me...and don't worry no one can see me, just you." Reno said and before Cloud could utter a reply he vanished.

"Can we just make it white…I feel like a circus clown." Cloud said to the open air. There was a small gust of wind and Cloud suddenly found himself stark naked. He panicked. "Okay…the whites fine…it's fine…Reno!" Cloud cried covering himself and hoping no one noticed him.

Laughing Reno returned Cloud's outfit making it a soft flowing long sleeve white top and a pair of nice brown leather pants, along with his brown boots.

"There…now next time don't be so ungrateful." Reno teased, his voice filling the air around Cloud.

Cloud stumbled forward and glared at nothing behind him for Reno was gone. "Alright…" He said softly as he headed out towards the festival area.

* * *

((I think it turned out alright. Sorry this chapter is way long…and it will be in two parts...thats why it cuts off like that…Next one will be very soon…its nearly done. Hope you all like…and keep reviewing. Ideas, comments, let me know!!!! :D ))


	6. Chapter 6

.....*sniffles* My mind is so warped.....

* * *

Kadaj: "Reviews better get to at least 50!!!! Or Cloud gets it!"

Cloud: "Please...Oh God please....no!"

Kadaj: Laughs evilly and starts shoving chocolate into Cloud's mouth.

Cloud: "No....Sephy doesn't like... fat......" Whines and gets cut off by the chocolate in his mouth.

Kadaj: "You're a baby! Well that's up to your public to decide if they like your story or not...still I get to keep you." Pauses as someone taps his shoulder.

Cloud: "I am not..." Then pauses as well, more chocolate is stuffed into his mouth.

Me: "That's pretty big talk for a bad guy…don't you know they never win?" Looks at Kadaj. Cloud seems pleased but can't talk.

Kadaj: "What? NO...." Sighs. " ....Damn it....I never get to stay bad for long or win."

Me: "Well I can still be bribed....but not now I need to write...."

Kadaj: " Damn..." Sighs " Sephiroth!!!! " Runs off to find the big guy for support!

Me: Laughs

Cloud: " ... " Can't talk, there's to much chocolate in his mouth.

Sorry for the long wait…work was busy…I haven't slept well in so long I can't remember how it felt to get a good nights sleep, and I didn't want the story to suffer cause of it. I still hope it doesn't and that it still flows well. This story is very quickly becoming quite a passion of mine, which is why I want to take seriously and not hurt it.

Hope this meets the approval...ehehehehe. I love this story so I love you hear you do as well....Yah!!!!!

Yeah, I know I'm weird, hope you like the next chappy. As always comments, suggestions, and reviews are welcome!

Thanks!!!

**Chapter 6**

**

* * *

  
**

Part two (Festival)

Cloud slowly walked forward, the music and noise of the crowd steadily growing louder. He took a deep breath and could smell something wonderful. It smelled sweet and fruity and his stomach lurched with hunger in response. Sighing Cloud knew he had no money. He paused and looked up at the sky as if he hoped it would drop money for him.

"Reno? It's not possible to give me some money to eat is it?" He asked.

Nothing....

Sighing Cloud moved on. "Figures..." he grumbled. Then he gasped as he felt a whoosh of air behind. Cloud turned and was surprised to see Reno standing there. He gave him a questioning gaze.

"You know there are a lot of things I can do...but if I could give money away so carelessly...then there would be no reason for us to exist much longer...everyone would be happy yo?" Reno said shrugging.

Cloud looked down. " Yeah I know...it's just that...that I was...hungry is all."

Reno stepped forward and turned the boy back around giving him a shove towards the music and festivities. "Well maybe you'll get lucky..." He said and then he was gone. Vanished from sight, Reno smirked. Sure he could have easily given the boy money but then...how would the lovely Prince be able to spoil the blonde. Moving away from Cloud he next decided it was time to alert the Prince of his Fairy Child's presence.

Cloud stumbled forward a bit and shook his head. He wasn't that hopeful for much now a days, but he did wonder about that comment. Residing to the fact that he would have to smell the food rather then eat it, he proceeded onwards. Even as he seemed to fit perfectly into the crowd, he was still very wary of one thing.... his brothers were supposed to be here and that...that could be trouble if he were caught. He only hoped that he had time to enjoy the festival before, if anything at all, happened with an encounter as such.

Leaving the ally Cloud smiled in surprise at all the brightly colored lights that were strung between the buildings and encircling the town festival center. They were beautiful and were glowing warmly, casting a soft light over the area. It was breathtaking and it felt warm and inviting. Cloud instantly forgot his hunger at the sight and found himself just enjoying the little bit of freedom he had. He knew it would be fleeting. He looked around, taking in the pleasant view. In the center before him was a small crowd dancing to the band playing before them, and wrapped around the area, in a circle, were booths filled with food, games, and other items to buy. It was clear the festival had everything and anything to fit anyone's fancy. Smiling, Cloud ventured further in and started walking past several booths taking in the sights and smells that were around him. For a moment he became lost in the feelings around him and forgot the troubles of his mind, it felt good to walk freely around and being dressed up like everyone else helped keep his privacy…he hoped.

He did not notice the tall man only several feet away from him, his back turned, dressed in all black with hints of sparkling silver...but someone else noticed. The red head laughed and flew past Cloud. "Gonna be great yo!" He snickered to himself. Cloud would be unaware of his God Friend's presences.

Cloud paused at the next booth and stared down at the elaborate line up of small figurines. He noted the white opal one and remembered the one he broke. He wasn't aware that the booth owner saw him and was hastily wondering over towards him.

"Can I help you with anything.... would you like to see one?" He asked kindly.

Cloud jerked back to attention and quickly looked up at the man. He momentarily lost his breath and received an odd look in return. Then finally Cloud cleared his throat and shook his head. " Oh no...I just got here, I want to look around for a bit...thank you." He said softly and then with a polite nod he turned and headed on. For a while he wondered away from the booths...he didn't have any money anyways so it was pointless to merely enjoy looking at them when he knew he would continually be asked if he wanted, desired, or needed anything. He would have loved to have been able to buy the berry gobbler he smelled as he passed one of the booths, but he had to forget that quickly…the money thing was sure getting to be a problem. Sighing, Cloud walked over and listened to the band for a while...at least that didn't cost anything. After a few minutes the music started to flood through his body and slowly he began swaying along in motion with the delightful tune.

Behind Cloud, Reno hovered close to the Prince and watched with careful eyes as he dipped his lips down close to the man's ears. Like an enchanting whisper he spoke to the man. "Dancing...that sounds fun right?" He said softly. This caused Sephiroth to instantly look up suddenly as if coming to the very idea himself. Looking towards Zack, who was seated at a nearby booth eating a chicken leg, he reached over and tapped his shoulder.

" I am going to go over there...stay and eat...I'll be back." he said calmly, pointing in the direction of the small crowd, dancing around the band. He wouldn't be back for a while. Zack looked up and with a mouthful of food nodded.

"Hhooky Sephhhothsss." He said with barely audible words. Sephiroth managed a small chuckle as he turned away from Zack and slowly walked over towards the crowd. He stopped right next to the swaying Cloud unknowingly.

Reno gave himself a hardy pat on the back and then vanished from the festival...the rest he knew would play out on it's own. He didn't want to be that nosey...though the thought had crossed his mind. He snickered to himself and then laughed, the wind carrying a shallow soft laughter with it as he left.

Sephiroth stood relaxed at the edge of the crowd, up until he noticed the boy next to him. Glancing out of the corner of his eyes he found the slight swaying movement of him comforting, he didn't know why, but it was. With nothing more then half grin he fully turned his head to the boy and spoke to him.

"Pleasant is it not?" He asked, his tone effortlessly smooth. This caused Cloud to jump and he immediately came back from where ever his head was at the moment…lost in the music. He paused and looked to his right.

"I am sorry?" He said sounding very apologetic at the fact that someone had spoken to him, had he done something wrong? He froze at the sight of who was standing next to him and his mind swirled with the distant memories that reflected in his head of the man. "Sephiroth?" He said suddenly forgetting his manners and speaking outright. He immediately regretted this once the face of the Prince before him seemed to harden at the abrupt words…addressing him in such an informal manner…how could he…he wasn't thinking.

Sephiroth frowned and couldn't hide his disgust at such an informal greeting. He was just about to say something when an electric rapid thought ran through his mind. He stared at the boy…his height….lips….those eyes…deep blue and bright staring back at him through the white mask…but the hair…blonde and spiky. 'Could it be?" He thought, nearly losing his own breath at the thought. Before him Cloud instinctively backed up, worry smeared across his face so intensely that he appeared to be nearly sickened by it.

"I…I…" He tried to say.

Sephiroth's eyes widened, the boy…so sweet…so pure…and even lovelier at his submissiveness and how he was so unsure of himself. It wasn't what he liked in him but it was darling that he acted as such. He could almost hear that same tone uttered near the brink of passion, begging for release. He shook his head clearing the thought and lifted an arm to reach for the boy. He felt him jump at his touch. "Cloud…" Sephiroth said softly, and when the boy said nothing it confirmed that he was right about whom it was. His voice was so low that only Cloud would be able to hear it. With ease he lifted his finger and trailed it up along the boy's chest and then up along his jaw line before stopping just under the edge the mask. He slipped his finger underneath it and pulled it off, letting it drop on the floor behind the blonde. Sephiroth gasped. It was him…it was him! He was astonished. He hadn't expected this but was pleasantly surprised by it. "Cloud…" He said again softly.

Cloud shook at the touch but not because he didn't want it…but because it was his touch…a man of his status shouldn't be touching him and it bothered him. His heart stopped when his mask was removed and he met the Prince face to face once again. He honestly didn't know what to say. Before he could utter a word even one word, his stomach did three flips and then growled loudly…so loudly that is was heard over the music, at least between them two. His cheeks instantly flushed and he gave the Prince another apologetic look. He didn't know why he wasn't trying to get away… to move away… why he didn't worry about who saw him or why he was with him. Something about being this close to the man was comforting and somehow he knew that it shouldn't be…he wasn't worthy of that. He wasn't even worthy of being addressed by the man, yet now two days in a row the Prince had found him and had been pleased by it. This confused Cloud, but still he didn't move away from the Prince. The only nerves he felt were because of his exposed face and thus he kept his head down hoping to hide it from anyone who might recognize him. He wasn't trying to be submissive but it was all he could do to try and hide his face. For a moment Sephiroth's eyes appeared worried, but the fact that Cloud was near him only eased those feelings from him, not to mention the noticeable noise coming from the blonde's stomach.

Sephiroth smiled at the obvious hunger in his angel and he stepped forward. Slipped his arm around the boy's shoulders, he moved towards a booth, guiding him along. "Why don't we get something to eat…in private…" He said, walking without taking his eyes off Cloud. He was pleasantly surprised when the blonde nodded and didn't break away from him.

Several moments later he and Cloud were seated in the back of one of the restaurants that surrounded the festival. Two salads and bread were placed before them. At first only Cloud ate, and rather quickly. He ate in such haste, as if he hadn't eaten in weeks, forgetting his manners again at the moment. Sephiroth watched with amused eyes, he barely touched his food. He didn't even mind that Cloud appeared to eat like a starving poor child, it didn't matter he was just happy…no, more then happy, that he was with him. He had mentally made plans for them later and he hoped that Cloud would agree to them. "Is it good?"

Cloud nodded. "Yes thank you…" He said a little to quickly and grabbed for a piece of bread.

"I am pleased." Sephiroth said leaning forward upon his hand to watch Cloud.

They ate and talked for the rest of the meal. Cloud had never had such a feast. To start with the salad was fresh and unbelievably tasty, then they had had roast beef with mashed potatoes and grilled veggies, that was also delicious. Lastly they had had a semi sweet chocolate mouse with whipped cream, chocolate and caramel sauce and then topped with not one, but three cherries. Cloud was so stuffed by the end he thought for sure he would burst. After the food settled a bit it was then that he realized the company of the man he was still with. His cheeks flushed a bright pink and he bowed his head again.

"Thank you…Sir…that was really the best meal I have had…no ever had." He said in a light tone. Sephiroth smiled and then rose from his seat. He closed the distance between he and Cloud and extended his hand to him.

"Walk with me Cloud." He said, though it came across as more of a demand then a request. Cloud paused and swallowing a deep breath, calmly rose and took the Prince's hand. He was more then anxious, more then worried, he shouldn't be doing this…he shouldn't have the pleasure of having such good company…to be treated as a human…to be given a meal and kindness…he just didn't think he deserved it…but the Prince had willingly given it… and why he did, Cloud still did not understand. With his hand in Sephiroth's, the darkness in his heart lightened a bit…and he was hopeful…for what…he didn't know. The pair walked back outside and out in the open. The festival had taken on an even more festive mood as the music from the band had changed to a more rock beat tone.

Then something chilled Cloud to the bones, so much so, that he halted in his step. Out in front of him and far off to the left of the crowd with his back turned, was Kadaj, his brothers were nowhere in sight. Cloud made a sound and backed up. As first he had wanted to pull away but the firm grip Sephiroth had on him held him steady.

"What is it?" Sephiroth asked looking down at Cloud. The blonde shook he head and without thinking slipped behind the much taller form of the Prince. Sephiroth made a face as his body twisted with the effort Cloud had made to hide…hide from what? Sephiroth turned around eyeing the crowd, he didn't see anything that was alarming, but he couldn't let his sweet angel worry about something. Without saying a word Sephiroth gripped the blonde's hand tighter and escorted him to the far left of the festival center. He led him a bit further and then down one of the alleyways streets. He had to protect Cloud from whatever was bothering him. Once they were hidden from view, he turned around and faced the boy before him. "Everything okay now?" He asked, very happy to be alone with the blonde…fully alone.

Cloud had followed without hesitation, not really caring about anything else but not being seen by the man. With a sigh he nodded. "I am sorry…it was just…" He tried to say, but he didn't really get the chance to say much, for Sephiroth had suddenly stepped forward and had wrapped his arms around him so tightly that it was shocking. Cloud froze again, he didn't know what to do…he was both shocked and fearful…warmed and also calmed. He couldn't explain it but the fleeting fear to run or to get away seemed to be quickly fading…he just couldn't explain it. Cloud then relaxed into the hug, but refrained from hugging back, not that he didn't want to, it was simply something he had never done and he wasn't about to try it on the most important person of their city.

"Um…Sir…Prince…Sephiroth?" Cloud said softly, hoping this got the man's attention. To his relief it did and Sephiroth pulled back to look into his face.

"I just had to do it…I feel so strongly for you I can't explain it."

"Huh?" Cloud said his eyes widening. The Prince had feelings for him…why? He was shocked and he felt heat rise to his cheeks again, and again, he didn't know what to say.

"Cloud?" Sephiroth asked softly.

"Yes?"

"Did I offend you?" The Prince asked suddenly. The request was highly unexpected and more then shocking…there were no words to explain it. Even in the darkness Cloud could see that the Prince was serious and he blushed even more.

"Uh no, but Sir why…I am just…a nobody…I." He tried to say, but his words kept failing him. Sephiroth finally let himself smile and he reached for the blonde, lifting his hand to gently caress Cloud's face. It was a touch that sent shivers down the boy's body. Cloud stepped back and found that he couldn't go very far when his back pressed up against the wall behind him.

" I just want to get to know you better…to know who you are and why fate had put you in my path." Sephiroth stated, his words spoken as plainly as if he were merely saying hello.

Cloud swallowed another cautious breath. His mind failed him and he was truly taken aback by what the Prince was saying. He was a servant…a slave…nothing…useless and dirty…why…why would the Prince say things like that to him…he didn't deserve it…those words…that kindness…it was and should be reserved for someone with equal status in comparison to the Prince…not he…but then again…here they were…it was all so…

"But why me?" Cloud asked again, timidly meeting Sephiroth's gaze again.

"Because you are someone of importance…to me." The Prince said, his tone softer now, meaning every word that he spoke.

At that last statement Cloud didn't know what to say or where to look, all he knew, all he felt, was that this man was warm and kind, and it felt good for once to be liked and to be wanted. Again without warning and without a request, Cloud moved forward and wrapped his arms around the Prince and hugged him. He felt suddenly quite happy and when words failed him, his actions drew him forward. He didn't care if they were wrong or right…it just felt deserving.

This time it was the Prince's turn to be shocked, but it didn't last long. Yes he was indeed surprised that Cloud had hugged him, but he wasn't about to do anything to stop the pleasant feeling. In response he moved his arms around the boy and then slid them down until his hands rested at his hips. "Cloud…" Sephiroth said softly again. Then without warning, he gripped the blonde's hips and lifted him up. Then moving his body forward, he trapped Cloud between him and the brick wall behind him. The sudden movement caused the blonde to gasp and then seek out the eyes of the Prince before him.

"What are you?" Cloud tried to say just before he instantly paused when something warm and somewhat wet pressed against the nape of his neck, and when his mind came to focus again he realized that it was Sephiroth and he was….damn it felt good…he was kissing his neck…and it was a feeling that he had never felt before…sending a mixture of wave rushing tingles down his spine. Cloud then did something he could not hold back…he gasped…no, he actually moaned softly at the kiss, unaware that it would only drive the Prince further. Sephiroth smiled and continued his would be assault on the blonde, and after a few minutes he had him breathing heavier then ever before. Then Sephiroth moved against him again.

Cloud panted hard as he was pressed between Sephiroth and the alley wall behind him. He felt two strong hands then lift his slender hips up from the ground and gently place his legs around a firm waist. He could still hear the crowd to their right. Happy cheers and joyous voices as the festival continued on, but they were far from them now...hidden in the darkness of a vacant nearby alley.

The strong hands over him forced him to remain still and it wasn't just that, but the fact that he was also very submissive, he wouldn't move unless asked, though the thought had crossed his mind in a fleeting worry of fear to try and break away, but...it was the only way he knew how to act. Cloud lifted his hands and placed them upon the upper most part of Sephiroth's arms to brace himself and slowly he turned his eyes up to meet that of the man's before him. "S-sir...I..." He tried to say, hearing the tremble in his voice. His heart was beating so fast that he thought for sure it would burst.

Sephiroth gazed at him, his eyes already appearing hazy. He had been so pleased to have run into the boy again and nothing was going to prevent him from having him now. The initial lust Sephiroth had for the boy needed to be satisfied and it was much stronger then anything he had ever felt before...this boy....this perfect creature of perfection before him...he wanted desperately...to make him his.

"What is it...and please...call me Sephiroth dear one." He cooed softly, bringing his lips to Cloud's before the boy had anytime to answer or react. The kiss was a hungry one and it caught Cloud by surprise, both by its suddenness and its deepness, and before he could do anything back, the lips left his and were quickly placed against the crook of his neck again, where they proceeded lick and nibbled at his skin.

Cloud let out small shallow gasps. It was a reaction he hadn't expected to happen, but then he also had not expected the sudden chills that were spiraling up and down his spine…it felt good. He was slowly starting to feel dizzy as the pleasing sensations moved through him and were unlike anything he had ever felt before. Every time Sephiroth rolled his tongue over his skin he shuddered...every time he had lightly bit at the at his neck, pulling slightly at his skin...Cloud groaned...making noises he had never uttered before and unknowingly to him, he was clearly sending Sephiroth all the right signals.

Sephiroth grinned and pushed his hips against Cloud's, forcing him back into the wall a bit harder then he'd expected to. Cloud both gasped in surprised and with slight discomfort. He was still panting as Sephiroth was kissing further up his neck and running his tongue along the base of his ear. Cloud gasped again and pushed back against Sephiroth…but not to get him away…it had been his hips…and innate response. Sephiroth paused in his kissing and brought his face back to stare into the angle's before him.

"Oh you like that?" He whispered. He watched as Cloud slowly nodded, being captivated by the feelings the man was giving him, so much so, that he wasn't paying attention to what the Prince did next.

Skillful hands traveled up between their bodies and loosened the snap that held the blonde's pants tightly to him. The Prince smiled when he felt it release. Then he slipped his fingers inside, sliding the zipper down as he did so. Fingers entangled around something warm, throbbing, and hard. Sephiroth smiled even more and watched as Cloud jerked against him as his fingers teased along his shaft. The Prince shifted the boy's weight a bit and in doing so he guided his finger beneath and around his new lovers sex and pulled it out, causing it to spring to life. Sephiroth sighed and wrapped his fingers around Cloud and slowly started to stroke him.

Cloud gasped aloud, the feeling was incredible…so warm…so gentle…and it sent chills down his spine…his body wanted more…but something in his mind was quickly starting to snap back to reality as the fear from past events were making their way back up from the depths of his memory. He pushed against Sephiroth and tried to get free. "No wait…not…now…" He said breathlessly.

Just then Reno appeared before him, only visible to Cloud, and whistled at the sight. He shook his head. "We have to go Yo! Your brother's are almost home…they will know you are not there…we have to hurry…they can't find you gone!" Reno said in alarm, fluttering above them. He then noticed that even as Cloud suddenly panicked and was trying to get out from under the Prince, the man's strength was preventing it. Reno sighed, not really wanting to get too much involved…but this time was urgent and he needed to aid his Cloud. Flying forward he took the Prince's shoulders and pulled him back. The only thing Sephiroth would feel would be a sudden loss of strength.

"I am sorry…" Cloud said to the Prince before he moved away. Confusion was written all over Sephiroth's face as Cloud slipped from his grasp and tore off running back out of the alley. He frowned deeply and was too stunned to move. Even still, after tonight…he would find his Cloud again…this wasn't the end and though he was slightly upset due to the sudden departure, he had no doubt that by tomorrow he would know everything about the boy…he would seek him out…and then…maybe then, they could be together.

* * *

((Mmk, Hope you liked… Once I want to thank you all for giving your support and love for this story. It has become quite a passion for me and once finished it should and will be well satisfying…..))


	7. Chapter 7

Oh this came out quick!!

*SIGHS* Okay spin is not spin it's spine...as my sister so kindly teased me on....man on man...well now that that's over...lets get on with the story....and something unexpected...on two accounts, weee! I already know how I am going to end it...happily ever after of course *winks*...maybe. I know I am a tease!!

Hmm well I know this story won't last forever so...I am thinking of opening a poll soon with ideas for my next Final Fantasy VII fairy tale story, suggestions welcome.

Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews, love, and comments...you are all so great...

*Gives you all fudge brownies, cookies, or sweet mocha iced coffee drinks...which ever you prefer*

Now after this chapter, hmm things are going to get very, very interesting.

**Chapter 7**

**

* * *

  
**

Cloud was gone before even Reno had time to catch up and he was running fast. Reno quickly turned around and flew forward calling after Cloud as he did so. The boy was nearly halfway out of town, all the while attempting to tuck himself back in, before Reno caught up with him. His mind was in panic...he had literally ran away from the Prince...not a good thing of course....and he cursed himself for it. Would he ever be able to face the man again...he thought he wanted to see him again...did he? Yes, he did want to see the Prince again. He wanted the love he offered, the touch he offered, and the light he offered his heart. Sighing, Cloud shook his head, and not paying attention to his surroundings, nearly missed the gate that lead out of the city square.

"Hey! Hey Cloud...wait up man...I can help! " Reno yelled, finally catching up to him. He reached out yanked the boy up off the ground in order to halt him. Cloud gave a shout and shot a worried look back at Reno. He then felt his feet hit the ground again as Reno released him. He was sweating and breathing so hard now, a combination of the Prince's actions and his panic to get home, those reactions from his body, in it's self, would make it plainly obvious he hadn't been home.

"Please Reno...I wish I were home." He asked nodding quickly. He hoped that like before the wish would work and he would instantly be back in his room. Cloud's eyes widened as he looked upon Reno with a hopeful expression.

Someone glanced their way and paused, green eyes watching with a curious, malice reflection in them.

Reno grinned back, the worry seeming to have vanished from his eyes at the request. "Oh yeah. I can do that....time to play!" He stated, grinning wildly as he pulled out something long, thin and white. With one swoop of his hand and a sudden closed tight eye expression from Cloud, the both of them poofed from existence right where they had stood. The feeling of such a movement was odd to Cloud. It felt like being weightless while at the same time not feeling the ground or the sky at all. It was white and blinding and very dizzying. Then just as quickly as it had started, it ended. Cloud felt the old wood of his floor beneath his feet and slowly he opened his eyes. He sighed with relief but that would quickly fade as his eyes averted towards the door.

A loud sound filled his ears and he was suddenly aware of the fact that someone was hitching a key into the door of his room and was attempting to open it. Cloud panicked...his cloths...his sweating...but...then, the more he became aware of his surroundings and himself, he soon noticed that he was not sweaty and his cloths were his normal daily wear. Cloud sighed and looked expectantly for his Fairy.

"Thanks Reno." He whispered.

A flash of red and white appeared before him beaming with a prideful smile. "No problem yo!" He said just before the door sprung open and in walked Kadaj and his two brothers. Reno vanished.

The look on their faces was pure hatred. Kadaj stepped in further and just eyed the blonde, thinking almost as if he wanted to ask something, but didn't just yet. Instinctively Cloud backed up, fear flooding through his body. He wanted to ask what they wanted or what was wrong...but that wouldn't be very smart right now...so he merely just watched them with steady but worried eyes.

Kadaj strolled forward quickly before the boy before him could react and reached for Cloud, lifting him off the ground by the collar of his old grey shirt.

"Where were you tonight?" He demanded in a spiteful tone. His words were cold and angry, and his eyes bore into Cloud's with intense disgust. Cloud made a small sound in surprise and shook his head...it would be a lie no matter what he said now.

"I-I have b-been here...where you locked me in." He stated trying to stop the fear that was ebbing it's way to the surface.

"Is that so...?" He said meeting his slave's eyes. Kadaj then jerked his head to the side, motioning at his brothers. "Leave us..." He ordered. Kadaj ignored the disgusted pouting faces they each made towards him as they headed back out the door and shut it.

"Why does he get to have all the fun?" Loz asked, looking at his brother for support, but just as usual, Yazoo seemed unfazed by anything and he merely gave his brother a slight shrug.

"He is Kadaj..."

"So..."

"Let's get some rest." Yazoo said in a smooth song like voice. Shaking his head he took a hold of Loz's arm and ushered him forward even when he received a spoiled look from him. He also wanted to play, but he also knew that Kadaj was in a bad mood and he didn't want to undo the pleasant feelings he had from the fun night, trying to argue his way into anything.

Cloud watched them go, thankful it wasn't the other two, but even still, with Kadaj he had to be cautious. Slowly he let his eyes roll back onto the face of the man before and he froze. What was that look in Kadaj's eyes? Strange, frightfully knowing...but why and how....then it hit him, hit him hard like a slap in the face with chillingly cold water. Had Kadaj seen him at the festival? Cloud shuddered inwardly. If he had, then he knew he was in trouble. He swallowed a breath and tried to speak again.

"I can't get out when you lock me in...even the windows are locked..." He stated, frowning a bit. He shifted slightly within the man's hold and tried to steady his feet upon the ground. It was a useless attempt, for just as soon as he finished speaking he felt his body fly backwards quickly and hit his bed hard. Cloud landed on his back, his eyes flashing with fear and anger back at Kadaj as the man moved forward again, leaning over him and pinning to the bed.

Placing a hand on either side of the blonde's head, Kadaj leaned in bringing his face terribly close to the boy's beneath him. A dark smile and a small humpf sound of disapproval came from his closed lips as Kadaj held his tongue for a moment.

"H-honest I..I..w-was here Sir!" Cloud said, hoping that being perfectly submissive and polite might earn him some points or a lesser punishment to whatever Kadaj had in mind.

The man over him smiled and then quickly backed up, taking Cloud by his collar and rolling him over. He then pressed his body over Cloud's again so he couldn't move and pushed his thumb into the crack of the boy's rear shoving in the fabric.

Cloud let out a cry as he was turned over but then froze at what Kadaj did next. His heart rate increased and his eyes widened. He didn't want this, the pain of the first time still so close in his mind. "Please....." He stuttered, trying to move out from under the man.

"Oh? Are you begging for it my slave?"

"No!"

"But you said please, shall I oblige?"

"NO!"

"To bad, you deserve a punishment. I know you have been up to something and I will find out, and when I do, you never see the light of day again, ever, your life, I will also make sure is cut terribly short!" Kadaj threatened. "You wasted piece of human dung."

Cloud gasped as hopeless panic filled his mind and the darkness, which had seemed fleeting, if not gone while in the Prince's embrace, returned as quickly as a flash flood. It consumed him, suffocated him, it was killing him.

On the outside, Cloud whimpered as he felt his pants slowly being removed, but on the inside he pleaded, calling out for the only thing he could. 'Reno....RENO! I want out of here, I want to be gone....I wish to be with the Prince. Wherever he is...I wish to be with the Prince. I WISH TO GO TO PRINCE SEPHIROTH!' He screamed in his mind. It had been the only time, with Sephiroth, that he had felt loved and wanted, and it was the first place of safety he thought of. If he were with Sephiroth, then maybe, maybe Kadaj wouldn't be able to get to him. 'Reno!' He yelled again in his mind, crying out in pain as he felt Kadaj enter him roughly.

Reno appeared then. He was silent, a dark look shadowing his eyes as he gazed upon the scene before him. He raised his hand.

A flashing white light....

Cloud took in a deep breath and then lost consciousness.

* * *

The door to the Prince's room slammed open and a tall raven haired man stood there in the wake of the shallow noise of the door hitting the wall behind it. Sephiroth didn't look up. Zack pouted more, seeing the unresponsiveness in the Prince who he saw laying across his bed in something long white and silver. He moved forward and his frown deepened.

"You just left me...disappeared..." He said, the usual perkiness in his tone gone for the moment, replaced with more worry then it should have.

"Don't you know you had me worried sick...10 guards and I looked for an hour before someone in the crowd, to my surprise, told me he saw you head back on foot towards the palace." Zack said making it to the man's bedside as he finished his sentence. His blue eyes looked hurt and now a little irritated that the Prince was okay when all he had done the past hour and half was worry himself sick. "Well...?" He demanded placing his hands on his hips.

Sephiroth had his back towards the man until he had questioned him again. Rolling over he faced Zack, and although he was irritated at him, the minute he saw the look in the Prince's eyes it quickly left him.

"Sephiroth...what is wrong?" He questioned, climbing onto the bed and pulling the man up into his arms. Holding him, he looked down into those green eyes that seemed so sad yet full of something else at the same time. Sephiroth didn't stop the man from doing what he did. Out of everyone that tended to him, Zack was the only one he allowed to even touch him...no matter what. For a moment there was a pause and Zack tenderly stroked his fingers along Sephiroth's cheek.

"Does this have to do with why you kinda disappeared hmmm?" He asked, the lightness in his tone returning. He gently ran his fingers through the Princes silver hair, hoping to comfort the man.

"I found him, Zack." Sephiroth said softly.

Zack's eyes widened in complete surprise, then in understanding. "Oh...then what's the problem...oh um did he...he reject you?" He asked, not really wanting to know if it were latter, but if it was, then some blonde was going to have a talking to for breaking his Prince's heart…that was for sure…he thought. Sephiroth gently shook his head.

"No...but he left too quickly...we had a nice time...I could feel it in him, but still there is something he fears...something he can't shake caused him to pull from me." He stated, his eyes staring into the distance somewhere. Zack puffed his cheeks with air and then let it out slowly.

"Oh....hmmm...um Sephiroth I am sorry but, can I ask you something?"

"I suppose it can't hurt, what is it?"

"Why the sudden interest in the blonde...I mean I have never seen you like this for a while, sure I have seen you take lovers and what not, but this just seems odd...I mean, I guess..." Zack tried to say.

"Zackary..." Sephiroth said calmly, shifting in the man's arms so he could look into his face more. "...because I came alive when I saw him....my heart sped up...I couldn't breath...it was like I...I can't explain it myself...but...I think I love him, I feel our souls are meant to be together." Sephiroth said, averting his eyes, and though his face shown little of what he was feeling, it was all seen through his emerald eyes, which even if he tried could never hide his true feelings...well from Zack anyways.

Zack grew quiet. "I see."

"I have to find him."

"I will help you."

"Are you sure, because you and I..."

"It doesn't matter. I love you and I want you to be happy. I don't fully understand all of it, but I know what it feels like to have finally found your soul mate. You want them near all the time." He said, his voice soft as if he were remembering something himself.

"Zack...I..."

The raven-haired man shook his head and gently leaned down to kiss Sephiroth's forehead. "Don't...it's really okay..."

Sephiroth shifted in the Zack's arms so he was now sitting facing the man before him. The Princes' eyes were warm as he leaned forward and took Zack's face in his hands. Blue eyes stared into green ones, a mixture of feelings moving between them. Sephiroth then slowly leaned forward and brought his lips against Zack's. Softly he kissed Zack and felt his heart beat fleetingly for a moment. They both leaned into the kiss, deepening it and for a few minutes time stopped.

Then the kiss broke, by both instead of one. Sephiroth leaned his head against Zack's and gently caressed the man's face.

"Zack, we had our time, but that does not mean that I do not still care for you. " He paused, nuzzling his nose against the younger man's. "You know what the price would be for us to be together, I shall not risk it...but please never leave my side...no matter what, I love you and I need you...Zack." The Prince said softly.

Zack nodded and remained still in Sephiroth's hold. "I know...I love you too...." He said barely above a whisper. Then as if he wanted to leave the sorrowing thoughts behind him, Zack jumped from the bed and faced the Prince. He put on a cheery expression, quite normal for Zack and nodded his head. "Well, it looks like I've got some work to do if I am going to make your dreams come true." He stated with a small grin as he pointed at his own chest.

"Zack..."

"Seph....just smile, it will be okay. Zack is on the job!" He said quite cheerfully. Then he left not giving the Prince the chance to react. Sephiroth sighed and looked down.

Sephiroth eased slowly off the bed, heading for the bathroom to shower. He knew Zack was sometimes an overly cheerful person, but this time it felt like a mask to hide sore feelings. It had happened before, the intense feelings between them, and every time it still hurt. The only thing each had to comfort those times by was the thought that they still had each other...and that was what really mattered. Their love went far beyond just physical attraction but deeper, a bond untouchable by any, a deep friendship, a love that was unmeasured. They were close, close like family, even brothers.

After a few minutes, Sephiroth was in the shower, letting the warm water wash over him. He was unaware of what had just happened back in his room.

Some time later....

Sephiroth opened the door to let out some of the steam as he gently dabbed at his hair with a towel. Wrapping another one around his slender waist he stepped out of the bathroom and quietly walked back towards his bedroom. His mind was deep in thought, not so much troubled, as it was just busy with thoughts. The thing with Cloud, with Zack, both he cared about, one for a long time and one he desperately wanted to care for longer. He just couldn't make his mind settle. He cared for Zack. That man had been the one to change him, to calm him after the traumatic event with his father. They had fallen quickly into a heated love affair, finding comfort and love with each other. But they had been threatened...shoved into a false sense of security and then blackmailed before either of them had realized it. Rufus Shinra....how he hated that man, thus the only way to keep Zack safe was to stop what was between them, leaving only a professional relationship. That had been nearly 6 years ago.

Sephiroth sighed and moved towards his closet. Pulling out a royal blue and silver robe, he tossed it upon the bed behind him and then sought out a pair of boxers in the lower drawer of his walk-in closet.

A soft moan came from behind him. Then the rustle of movement beneath sheets.

Sephiroth paused and turned on one heel to face his bed. "Zack?" He said softly. Surprised that he had come back, maybe having given up for the night and just wanted to relax. It was, as noted by his clock to his left, nearly 3 a.m., by now. The room was darker now so the Prince moved over towards the small light upon his nightstand and turned it on. The light filled the room with a warm dim glow and once his eyes adjusted Sephiroth froze, unable to move as well as breath. What he saw in his bed, curled up, sleeping, was not Zack. Again Sephiroth made no movement towards the person sleeping and he barely breathed for fear that he might wake the angel that was in his bed, or that he might wake from the dream he was having. Had he gone to bed and not realized it? Was this dream so lucid and real that he wasn't able to tell the difference? Sephiroth shook his head and stepped a bit closer to the blonde that was now in his bed. Leaning over him, Sephiroth sighed softly.

"Cloud…?" He said reaching out his hand to barely graze across the sweet skin of the blonde's cheek. Well one thing was for certain, Zack Fair sure works fast. He would have to thank him in the morning. Sephiroth, for the longest time just stood there watching over the magnificent creature that seemed unaware of where he was or hadn't noticed the man over him, sleeping so peacefully.

"Hmm." Sephiroth mumbled softly to himself. With great quiet haste, he changed into his royal blue and silver robe and moved to the other side of the bed. He made not a sound nor caused the bed to move in any way as he turned off the light, slipped beneath the silk sheets, and drew near to by boy. Sephiroth held his breath as he slipped an arm around Cloud and scooted in closer, spooning the blonde's back against his chest. Gently he brought his lips down to the nape of Cloud's neck and softly brushed them across the tender flesh. Taking a deep breath he sighed softly in the sweet scent of his angel and felt dizzy because of it. 'Dear boy.' He thought. ' How did you get here, well no matter, I will keep you safe and warm…my lovely,' He parted his lips in a shallow sigh. "…delicious..' Running his tongue along the skin just beneath the blonde's ear. '…Cloud.' He thought.

Cloud, though deep in sleep, felt a presence surround him but it wasn't alarming, no, in fact, it was comforting and warm. He decided that waking wasn't what he wanted, so instinctively he curled closer to the man giving him more access to his neck and sinking into his warmth.

Sephiroth nearly felt his heart stop as Cloud shifted closer seeking out his giving warmth. He smiled and drew his arms tighter around Cloud, moving his head back to rest upon the pillow just above the boy's head. He chuckled lightly as the spiky blonde air tickled his nose. He adjusted his head back a bit and then settled down. Sephiroth had desperately wanted to rouse the boy, kiss him, caress every part of him, but this, this warmth, the tenderness, just the feeling of someone he desired so close to him, actually here, he changed his mind and he only wanted to hold him. Soon Sephiroth eased off to sleep, a gentle yet firm grip around his angel…his beautiful man. He didn't question anything and hoped that if this was a dream…that he would never wake up.

* * *

((Oh I read over this so late, please let me know if you see anything, but please be kind! Well how do you like my surprise ending. Reno is so tricky…just wait till you see what he did and how and why Cloud appeared sleeping in Sephiroth's bed *winks *. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.))


	8. Chapter 8

**READ READ READ READ READ READ READ**

Oh wow! I am really inspired. Thanks for all the love. You have to give me *Cheers*, three chapters in a week and a half. You have to be loving me, so tell me!

*Bakes a cake for every review given and hands then out* You guys make it all the worth wild to write it. I'll be so sad when it's over. Still got a while, because I have three major things I want to accomplish in the story. One of which was suggested to me and I think I am going to use it, so Yah! You know who you are and when you read it, you will see....can we say Rufus and torture...hehehehehe!

Oh, and another thing, I see nearly **50** of you are alerting me, so I beg you, **please** send me a line, even small, just tell me what you think. Is that so much to ask? You are all so awesome. I just want to hear your voices! I know you all can do it. One click at the bottom of the page, type a few words and boom! Your done and I get the pleasure of seeing them. They make me happy! And besides, the more I get, the quicker I write, the more fun you get to have in reading it.

So on with more yummy-ness!!!

Check out my **POLL** on my profile page and vote! Please. Yah! Go do it !!! The Poll will be open for a while, at least until the near end of Cloudarella!

**Chapter 8**

**

* * *

  
**

Sephiroth woke early as he always did, but finding that the blonde was still cradled in his arm, he remained motionless. He watched for what seemed like hours as the boy breathed deep and steadily. His much smaller body tucked up, curled against the Prince's chest. Sephiroth smiled and leaned down to kiss the edge of Cloud's ear.

Still he did not question how or why the boy was here, he honestly didn't care. If Zack had done it, great, any other reason just simply didn't matter to him. To have Cloud like this, so close, so warm, was a blessing in more then one way. The dread and the darkness that had plagued his heart for months, maybe more, seemed to be easing away the longer he was around the boy. So, in the Prince's mind, whatever means that happened to bring him here...simply...didn't...matter.

If he hadn't picked up on the fact that the boy was fearful of something, and the fact that Zack had changed him somewhat when they first met, he might have took the Princely attitude of 'Taking what he wanted no matter what kind of thing,' and would have been more aggressive with his angel. As it was, Sephiroth did not, thus he took the more gentle approach to seducing his soon to be lover...his perfect being.

Cloud barely moved or responded to the touch or the gentle kiss at his ear. He was completely at ease, having never felt so peaceful in his life. Odd, his mind would wonder. Where was he? His mind tried to think. But it felt good where ever he was, and almost mimicking the Prince's thoughts, it didn't matter where he was, because it was safe and warm.

Sephiroth smiled and kissed along the boy's neck and then down along his shoulder.

"Cloud, angel..." He whispered in his ear.

Cloud finally stirred and shuffled in the Prince's arms. He did a complete roll over so that when he stopped, he was facing the man before him. He moved one hand up, pressing it against Sephiroth's chest and brought his head forward beneath the man's chin. Cloud's fingers flexed over the fabric of the robe Sephiroth wore and the softness he felt caused him to stir slightly.

"Cloud?" Sephiroth said softly again.

"MMmhmmm....no....please....I don...n't ..." He mumbled, tensing in Sephiroth's arms, his mind fighting against something.

Sephiroth feeling this, eased a gentle hand beneath the boy's chin and lifted his face up towards his. He instantly paused at the sight. 'Gaia...' he thought. The boy, his angel, eyes closed and lips barely parted, was a sight so beautiful that he nearly couldn't look away, not that he wanted to.

"Easy, you are safe." He said softly, slipping his other arm protectively around Cloud's back. Sighing, Sephiroth leaned down and pressed his lips softly against Cloud's, kissing him. He let his lips linger there for a moment, just feeling the youth's soft warm lips against his before he deepened it. His hands slipping further around Cloud as he drew the boy closer to him.

Cloud, being now only barely awake, responded to the warmth willingly. In his tired state it just felt good. He breathed deeply through his nose and parted his lips against Sephiroth's. His body still not awake, gently moved against the Prince's. First his legs moved as his foot, one toe, explored the long slender legs and soft fabric of the man next to him. Then his hips moved, rolling a little against Sephiroth's lower abs. Lastly, his hand moved from it's position against his chest and slid up exploring the warmth beneath his fingers, the fabric, the skin beneath it, he touched softly, caressingly. Cloud made a small sound in his throat and leaned more into the kiss almost as if he were seeking a bit more of the comforting warmth and touch that was being given.

Sephiroth felt every movement, every small touch, and heard every shallow sound the boy made. It only made him grow weaker in the knees for him. His eyes were thin slits, barely open, watching the blonde the whole time up until he had responded back. Then his eyes had closed and he deepened the kiss more, dancing his tongue within the barely parted lips of his angel.

Cloud again, almost as if in a dream, responded and kissed him back. Sephiroth gasped softly, pleasantly surprised at the blonde's actions. Still not breaking the kiss, Sephiroth encircled both arms tightly around Cloud and rolled onto his back pulling the boy atop him. The weight of the small blonde felt good against him and ultimately caused him to respond beneath him. A shallow grunt came from his lips, which had not yet parted from the boy's. He felt Cloud heavily breathing now through his nose and then start to move even more against him, waking up little by little, but still not fully.

Sephiroth hadn't really known Cloud long enough to realize that he was in fact a very deep sleeper. Many times he had gotten into trouble when he had missed his alarm, causing the three brothers to miss their breakfast. He had been beaten severely for it.

Cloud made another sound and it was more of a muffled word trying to get out as he became more and more aware of his surroundings. The Prince watched with fixed eyes as the blonde made a face seeming to fight against himself on whether or not he should wake at all or open his eyes. Inwardly Sephiroth chuckled and drew his lips back, resting his head against the pillow behind him, his own hands roaming protectively down along the boy's slender thighs.

"Hey, you can wake up?" He said smoothly. He then brought a hand back up and dipped it against the blonde's neck and gently rubbed the back of his head, tangling his fingers within the blonde spikes of his hair.

Again Cloud made a face, as if in utter defiance to want to wake up, and shifted lower upon the man until he was down far enough to rest his head upon the warmth of the chest below him. He made a barely responsive sound that the Prince took as a no, and then proceeded to wrap his arms around the broad chest of the man and cling to him somewhat needingly.

Sephiroth's fixed eyes blinked suddenly in surprise and it was then that he now noticed he hadn't been breathing, but had been holding his breath the whole time. Sephiroth gasped. No one had ever caused him to do such a thing....no one. Finally he breathed deeply, bringing the weight of the blonde's body down with him as he exhaled. His hold then surrounded the boy atop him and he allowed a smile to trickle along his lips.

"Dear boy you are entrancing..." He said aloud.

Cloud didn't move, but made a gentle nudging motion with his head against Sephiroth's chest and halted, falling back into a deeper sleep.

"And adorable..." He added with a smiled. Strong firm hands moved up to rub the blonde's back and hold Cloud to him lovingly.

After a few minutes of listening to Cloud's slow and delightfully mesmerizing steady breathing, Sephiroth slowly allowed his eyes to close again...the sound lulling him to sleep...yet again.

Several more hours later….

Cloud took a deep breath and finally woke. Slowly he opened his eyes and tried to focus. He remembered the last thing that had happened to him and the last fearful cry he had made. He knew where he had asked to be, but he didn't remember much after he cried out for help, only white blinding light and then pure blackness. He blinked again, trying in vain to focus his tired eyes. For several minutes he lay motionless upon something warm and soft, until his eyes widened in surprised of the room he saw before him. The room was fancy but not overly done, and he was pretty darn sure it wasn't his room. It was then that he realized someone was holding him and a shallow soft breath caught his ears. He froze, hoping that it wasn't Kadaj, but could it be who he wanted it to be?

Cloud lifted his head, removing his own tucked hands from beneath whoever was under him. Blue eyes turned slowly to the left and then upwards. He instantly gasped in surprise when his met those before him that were many shades of pure green and full of warmth.

"Good afternoon, Cloud." The Prince said in soft voice as he moved his hands up along the blonde's back.

Cloud blinked at the man before him. He was half in shock and half full of joy.

"Sephiroth…uh…I mean…Prince Sephiroth?" He said giving a very poor attempt due to the close quarters at a bow.

Sephiroth chuckled. " It's just Sephiroth to you dear one." He said lifting a hand up to stroke the boy's cheeks. "Glad to finally see you join the land of the living." He said lightly.

Cloud managed a small smile and then he became very nervous. He liked the warmth, but he was still filled with a mixture of feelings of whether or not he should want it or should have it.

" How did I …I'm sorry." He paused and shifted his body in an attempt to sit up. Sephiroth eased his arms away and let him.

"Well…I got here." Cloud stated under his breath in surprise, and it would be heard.

"What do you mean?"

"I intruded, I am sorry." Cloud said hastily.

"Certainly not, it is fine."

"You're not upset sir?"

"It's Sephiroth, please, and why would I be, I am very glad. Aren't you?" Sephiroth asked seeming confused. He wondered why he was acting as if he were surprised to be here. Zack had brought him right?

Cloud shook his head. "I am safe aren't I?"

"Of course, why wouldn't you be? You were brought here last night right?"

Cloud nodded but didn't mention how he was brought here.

"Then it is fine."

Cloud looked away and now sitting next to Sephiroth, he pulled his knees to his chest and just sat there. Then without looking at the Prince he spoke softly again, very timid about it at first.

"Can I stay?" He asked.

Sephiroth blinked in surprise and pushed himself up to sit next to Cloud. He nodded. "You can if you want…but, is there a problem?"

Cloud nodded again. " Yes, I am a slave…I don't think I want…" But he stopped. There was a pained look upon his face and he looked further away trying to find something interesting about his feet to stare at. "I feel safe here." He stated flatly.

Sephiroth frowned and placed a hand upon the blonde's knee.

"I figured that, about being a slave, but I will speak to Zack about you, since I don't know what he told your master to get you here." He said. In truth Sephiroth was more then disappointed at Cloud being a slave, but that wouldn't stop him from trying to be with him. Sephiroth was nothing less then a stubborn man. He always got what he wanted, for the most part, and Cloud, he was on that list right now.

"Zack? No, I uh, I came here on my own. I snuck in…" Cloud said hesitantly.

Sephiroth frowned again. "What? You mean Zack never came and got you?"

Cloud shook his head. " No." He said softly, feeling the fear rise in him. He knew he was only half telling the truth. That he had wished himself here, it being the only safe place he knew of, and the Prince had been so kind and friendly and warm. He wanted that feeling to never go away, the feeling of being wanted, the feeling that Sephiroth was giving to him, just him.

"I…" Cloud said softly.

"So your master does not know you are here then?" Sephiroth asked.

"I don't know, but no, I don't think so." He said feeling worry stab at his heart.

Sephiroth tensed a little and then sighed closing his eyes. "That could be a problem."

Cloud froze at those words and turned panicked eyes up at the Prince. "I am sorry….S-Sephiroth, I wanted to come to you, I feel safe with you. No one has treated me the way you do…I just…" He tried to say, but his words were coming out in shallow spurts of obvious nervousness.

Cloud had wanted to sound honest, brave, confident, but he had failed terribly at it. He feared that his actions maybe weren't the right ones to make. That maybe he had been fooling himself by choosing the Prince, of all people, to protect him. Though it had never been stated, that was what he wanted. Cloud licked his lips and sunk lower into himself. He was now upset, worried, and fearful. He closed his eyes tightly. This had been a mistake, and what a fool he had been for even thinking that a man like Sephiroth, the Prince, would even be remotely interested or willing to help him. What happened next surprised him more then he ever expected.

Sephiroth's frown quickly turned into worry for his sweet angel and he moved closer to him. He pulled Cloud into his lap and just held him.

"Oh dear one, I am not mad at you…the things you say are so sweet and I want that to. I hope you know that, but being that you are here without permission might be a little troublesome. " He added and felt Cloud instantly tense in his arms. Sephiroth sighed and held the boy tighter. Now that he had him, nothing was going to take him away. He didn't know how they were going to fix it, but he would, somehow, he would.

Cloud took a deep breath. "I will have to go back won't I?"

"No, not if I can help it."

"No, I meant, can I stay for today… I will have to go back, I belong to them. I didn't want to get you involved, but can I come back tonight?" Cloud asked hopeful.

Sephiroth looked at the blonde with confusion. He didn't understand why the sudden change in him only seconds later. It was almost like he realized something and was deathly fearful of it.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't tell you." Cloud said looking at Sephiroth. His eyes were full of worry.

"I don't want to cause you problems…I shouldn't have come…it was a mistake." He said suddenly, his voice pitching in fear. He jerked from Sephiroth's arms with surprising speed and moved from the bed. Standing now on the floor Cloud looked around the room. There were four doors and he didn't know which one led out. Sephiroth paused only a second before he was off the bed and at the boy's side. He took Cloud's arm and pulled him back.

"I don't care what is it, but I want to be involved, I want to help you. I will do anything to keep you safe." He said softly.

Those words hit Cloud hard and he turned around quite suddenly and wrapped his arms around Sephiroth. He held him tightly not saying a word.

Sephiroth sighed softly and returned the hug. Everything had happened so suddenly and the boy seemed to speak in riddles he did not yet know the meaning behind them, but one thing was for certain, he was going to help and he would be damned if anyone tired to stop him. Then something came to mind and he gently rubbed Cloud's back as he spoke.

"Maybe it is a good idea for you to return home. It will give me time to figure out how to get you free. If anything you will be safe in the mean time, and yes you can come back tonight if you please, if you can sneak out again." Sephiroth said softly hoping to calm the blonde.

Cloud drew his head back but he didn't release his hold on the Prince. He blinked in surprised. "You are going to try and free me?"

Sephiroth smiled and shook his head. "Yes, that is what I will try and do."

"Do you think you can?" He asked forgetting of just whom he was asking.

Sephiroth laughed lightly which caught Cloud by surprise.

"Yes I am sure I can. I am the Prince, little stands in my way." He said with a firm voice.

Cloud nodded and rested his head against Sephiroth's chest. "Thank you." He said softly.

Sephiroth smiled and took a deep breath. His heart soared with warm feelings and he knew he honestly loved the boy.

"You are welcome, but for now, let's get something to eat. You are hungry aren't you?"

Cloud barely moved his head to answer, but it was a yes.

* * *

Kadaj's eyes flashed open and he took a quick sudden breath, realizing that he was back in his bed. His head felt dizzy and his memories of the previous night seemed fuzzy. He sat up quickly and looked about his room. He sneered in anger and quickly moved from his bed. Without hesitation he pulled on a robe and headed downstairs making a direct B-line for Cloud's room. He tore open the door and stepped in. Fire burned in his eyes when he realized that the boy wasn't there. Frowning deeply he turned quickly on his heel and headed back out in the main room.

"YAZOO!! LOZ! Down here NOW!" He yelled loudly. His voice rang with shocking force throughout the house. Within seconds two dull thuds hit the floor and both of the brother's, not dressed yet, headed down the stairs. Approaching their brother only Loz seemed a little unsettled. Yazoo on the other hand looked the same, calm and always relaxed.

"What is wrong brother?" Yazoo asked, his voice soft and dramatic.

Kadaj shot him a dangerously angry look that only seemed to faze Loz.

"Just where the hell is Cloud?" He hissed looking between the two.

Yazoo raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "He is not with you?"

Kadaj seethed. "Would I be asking otherwise?" He growled and stepping forward, slapped Yazoo across the face. "Think before you ask such dumb questions, idiot!" He spat.

Yazoo made a soft gasp as his head bent slightly to the left before he turned his calm eyes back to Kadaj. On the outside he seemed only mildly upset at the action, but on the inside anger started to rise. He raised a hand and with much resentment, brushed it along the slowly reddening flesh.

"My apologies, Kadaj!" He said in a low tone. His voice was still surprisingly steady even if he was growing ever more angrier. Loz spoke up then.

"What do you want us to do about it?"

Kadaj sighed with deep dramatics and flung his arms in the air. "Idiots…do I fucking have to do everything around here? I want you to find him….and if he is not somewhere around this house, then he shall be terribly distraught at what I will do to him when he comes back. "

Yazoo sighed. "Maybe he went to the market?"

"And why would he do that? Do we need something, NO, so this means he went out without permission. " Kadaj stated, his eyes burning with hot anger. "I want him back now. He went out last night as well." He stated.

"But he was locked up?" Loz asked stepping back as he questioned the man before him.

"How do you know that?" Yazoo added.

Kadaj rolled his eyes. " I don't need to explain things now, just go!" He said waving his hands at the two. "And don't come back unless you find him. I am not at all against beating the shit out of both of you for being so irresponsible." Kadaj added, and without saying another word or giving them the chance to say anything, he turned and walked off.

Loz frowned and looked as if he were about to cry.

Yazoo took a deep breath and sighed softly. "Don't cry Loz, it will all be okay." He said in a soft voice. Then turning, Yazoo headed back up stairs to dress, followed closely by Loz, who still seemed deeply upset about the whole thing.

"You don't think he would really beat us do you?" He asked hesitantly.

Not looking back Yazoo continued up the steps. "I don't really want to find out either way, but I know one thing…."

"What?"

"He lost something, it was his fault. People who don't want to admit they did wrong usually take their anger out on others…I wouldn't worry Loz, it will all settle down once we get him back. " Yazoo said cocking his head to the side as he moved on down the hall.

"Oh?"

"Hmm mmh and besides, Kadaj is not the only one Cloud should be worried about. I have my own plans as to how to punish the stinking cow."

Loz grinned. "Yeah."

Yazoo gave a half smile and headed back into their room. Whatever the slave had done, wherever he was, he wasn't happy at all for getting in trouble because of him. He would be damned if Kadaj laid another hand upon him for the sake of the rotten blonde.

Unknown to them, and floating in mid-air as he watched the three part, Reno glared unhappily. His plan had worked a little too well. Cloud was safe for now, but he would have to warn him. Reno frowned. He could give anything, well most anything to his Fairy Child upon a wish, but he couldn't prevent or stop normal human actions. He could only manipulate them a little, suggest things, like he had with Sephiroth. "It looks like I will be working over time from here on out." Reno thought. He was more then happy to make sure his Cloud had his happy ending. The only thing was that no matter how hard he tried, darkness loomed heavily in its path before the light would gleam its happiness upon them. With that, Reno sighed and left.

* * *

((Mmk 2 a.m in the morning. Hope you like! Once again I hope if flows well and that there are not errors. It really gets old, that no matter how many times I read it, I still miss things. I hope you all don't get mad over it. I want you to enjoy the story. Bless you all for your kind words, helpful tips and reviews. Thanks so much!!))


	9. Chapter 9

**READ READ READ READ READ READ READ**

Mmmk. Just a bit of explaining. I have a feeling some of you might think that Cloud is too weak. He is not as weak as you think; for this story and the way I want to write him (so that it fits the classic tale that his Prince would save him) I don't have him fight back as much. He is a slave and though I have never stated how long he has been one, it has been for an extended period of time. I thought about doing some background on how it started but it may not be that necessary. You tell me.

He is used to it, though, regarding being a slave. He may not like it, but he's afraid of being hurt. Though he and Kadaj might be matched in strength, Cloud chooses not to fight back. It's a safety thing, or a defense, whatever you want to call it. If he tries to stay out of a fight, he might survive, but now maybe that he has Sephiroth he could be a little more bold. We'll have to see in the coming chapters.

Thanks for the kind reviews and don't forget to vote for the next story on my profile page.

And of course I want to shout out to my lovely beta reader…you are a darling girl…

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

It makes me write more….*grins*

**Chapter 9**

**

* * *

  
**

Every person that Zack had spoken to about the blonde Cloud had given him the same lead; Kadaj and his brothers. With a deep sigh, he acknowledged that it was the only place he hadn't visited. He hoped that that rumor wouldn't be a reality and yet there was no denying it. Every person in town that he had spoken to had said the same thing.

Up on the hill, to the west of Shinra Palace, was a large white and brown house. That was where he had been told to go.

Zack sighed deeply and leaned back further in the seat of the car. The drive was quiet but his mind wasn't. After he had talked to the townspeople, he hadn't gone right away; no, he had gone back to Shinra for a car and a little back up just in case, thus resulting in the two men in the front. It had been an hour since he left town and now, sitting in the back of a much smaller limo then the Prince's, he waited as the car slowly edged up the hill. He didn't like the feeling he got as they approached the house--it sent chills up his spine. Zack shuddered and let his eyes follow the brown trim of the house, down along its leveled edges and over the large green bushes that decorated the front. It seemed like a nice enough place, even if the occupants weren't said to be the nicest of people. The home looked well kept, with green trees and bushes that were full and nicely trimmed. Little did he know that Cloud had been the one to keep the place looking so nice and pretty. The home itself was large, a two story house with many windows and what looked like a large storage shelter in the back. Zack didn't notice any animals and the place seemed oddly quiet.

The car slowed even more as it rolled over the large stone rode that lead directly up to the small gated fence and the front door. It stopped at a small post and an automatic message spoke back to them, through windows that were not even down yet. Zack had to lean forward in the seat to get a good idea of what was said as the officer who drove opened the window. One look from the driver and he nodded, giving the man the go ahead to reply. The officer turned around.

"We are from Shinra Palace. We seek an audience with the head of your house," he stated calmly. They waited a few minutes in silence.

"Please enter." Said a calm, melodic voice, and the gates opened before them.

Zack again nodded to the driver to move on forward even if they were all notably tense now, and he had to wonder why. No one house, or person, should've given off such a strong feeling. (Well... Except maybe Rufus, but he was the King, though that wasn't really an excuse.) Soon, the car stopped and the guard in the passenger's seat got out and opened Zack's door for him. Stepping out, wearing a navy suit with pale sliver grey trim, customary for those employed by Shinra royalty, he calmly walked to the door and knocked. He felt safe in the knowledge that the men were close enough behind him if anything happened. He waited only a few minutes when slowly the door unlocked and a tall, silver haired man stood before him.

"Yes? What can I do for you?" the man asked in the same tone they had heard over the intercom. His gaze seemed distant but not in the manner that made him look stupid; no, in a manner which made him seem relaxed--or creepy, at least to Zack--as if he didn't really have a care in the world. 'How odd is that look...' Zack thought. He straightened his shoulders and bowed slightly.

"I am first officer Zack Fair, and on behalf of the King and Prince, I would like to speak to the head of your house regarding a situation we have encountered." He said firmly and with evident calmness.

**A week later...**

_On the night that Cloud had first returned home, or at least the only one he knew, he had been punished badly for leaving without a word and not by just Kadaj, but by all three. He had been so badly beaten that his skin looked too black to be bruised. Several cuts and scrapes bled profusely, but had quickly stopped once they were cleaned and bandaged. That night he had gone to Sephiroth again, in pain and in fear, and had wanted nothing more then to be held, no doctors, no nothing. He had forcefully fought against hospitalization, stating that if his so-called brothers found out, he could be even more severely beaten. The bruising still showed from under the hem of his shirt, down across his stomach and his back, even after several days. Cloud had then come up with the idea of the second job, a job which he would give his brothers 3/4 of his earnings. This being extra money for them, they didn't complain, and of course all the money had come from Sephiroth. So far the plan seemed to be working but there was always that dreadful chance he could be found out. It was a sickening thought, for Cloud and even more so for the Prince who loved him. _

_Unknown to Sephiroth, Reno had continued to bring Cloud to him and had also tried to heal Cloud, but was refused as well. Zack had met the brothers, found them chillingly disgusting and distasteful and had warned Sephiroth of who and where they were. The idea that Cloud was a slave and that he was being beaten had infuriated him, and thus along with Zack, he sought to put a plan in motion to free Cloud. The hard part would be asking Rufus. All three of them, especially Cloud, wanted his freedom. Now only time would tell when that would come and for now Sephiroth settled with frequent visits from Cloud. The darkness in each of their hearts soon slowly started to fade away but the shadow of Cloud's troubles kept a tight hold, for the most part, in Cloud's heart. Until he was free...only then would he feel the darkness truly fade. The bruising still shown a week later, thought it was clearly and very slowly healing. There was still worry...there was still pain...and even in the comfort of Sephiroth's arms...there was still fear....fear and darkness shadowed by the love Sephiroth gave him...was it enough?_

_Even as much time as the pair had spent together they had never really been together. After Cloud's beating he hadn't wanted to be touched, only held, and it wasn't only that, but every time things became heated between them the blonde always stopped it. Panic or some kind of fear would set in and he would back off, saying the same thing every time, 'Please don't,' and in a tone that broke the Prince's heart. Sephiroth never fought it, never once questioned it. He loved Cloud and didn't want to hurt him, so he was patient with him. Of course in their heated encounters Cloud would allow him to kiss him, sometimes undress him, but every time Sephiroth would reach for Cloud, other then that first time in the alley where he assumed he only got that far because it had been unexpected to the blonde, the boy had immediately pulled away and repeated his words softly. 'Please don't'. Sephiroth desperately wanted to be with Cloud in that way, and he was torn with both the desire for the blonde and the desire to not hurt him. So each time he settled, each time he just held Cloud, held him until they either slept or the blonde had left. Sephiroth knew he had to free Cloud, but things were tough in that area because of the laws that bound Cloud to those horrid brother's, and Sephiroth wanted to exhaust all and every option he could think of before he went to the one person he wasn't willing to go to....Rufus Shinra....before he took drastic measures._

A few days later.

Sephiroth sighed and turned his head to the side watching Cloud smear jelly across a pastry, smiling as he watched. The pair had become more and more inseparable the more he visited. The boy looked good. The bruises were nearly gone and he seemed more chipper in the past few days then he had in the past few weeks. With grin still upon his face, Sephiroth sat up and scooted towards Cloud. He placed his legs on either side of the boy while wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling him backwards into him.

"Hey..." He said softly bringing his lips to the blonde's ear.

Cloud sat on the edge of Sephiroth's bed swirling his finger over a piece of pastry to spread the jelly. Everything had been so delicious this morning and even though he was full, he was bound and determined to finish this pastry. Behind him, Sephiroth had been quiet, laying long ways across the bed in nothing but a navy pair of pants. Cloud was much the same way save for he wore his blue sleeveless top. It was still early and Cloud had arrived late in the night. They had slept together till the sun rose. Then the Prince could no longer sleep since he wanted to spend all morning with Cloud, knowing they only had a few hours until he would need to be heading home. The rouse that he was always at the market and had found a second job could only work for so long before he was caught.

Cloud nearly dropped the pastry as Sephiroth surrounded him with his entire being, his lips and soft voice caressing his ear and neck, giving him chills and causing him to sigh loudly in a breathless moan.

"Sephiroth..." Cloud whispered back softly, making every inch of the Prince's skin tingle with excitement.

"Hmm, yes? Are you enjoying your breakfast, dear one?"

Cloud nodded and set the pastry down. He knew he wasn't going to be eating it now, not when Sephiroth had his usual hold on him. Part of him was unnerved about it and part of him just wanted to give in....but could he really....would the fear go away....would it disappear this time? He wondered all these things as he bathed in the ever surrounding love and grace that was Prince Sephiroth.

"Yes..." He said leaning into the man.

"Good…." Sephiroth said back softly and slowly ran his tongue along the edge of the blonde's ear as he also slipped his hands beneath Cloud's shirt and down along his chest and stomach, caressing him. The blonde sighed again and felt the increasing beat of his heart.

"...then will you do be the honor of coming to my birthday party? It is unfortunate that I have to go...but it would make the ordeal manageable if you would come. Please join me?" Sephiroth said dipping his head down and sinking his teeth softly into the nape of Cloud's neck.

Blue eyes closed at the teasing and even as he let out a shallow groan, the question loomed in his head. Thinking a moment, he knew he could get Reno to help. He didn't dwell long on the thought and nodded his head.

"I will try and be there...I promise, Sephiroth." Cloud said softly.

To his reply Sephiroth kissed Cloud's neck deeply and ran a trail of kisses up until he nibbled at the base of his ear again. He felt Cloud shudder, his body responding as it usually did to the man's teasing. Sephiroth wondered how far he could tempt Cloud today, but either way he would continue until he spoke his usual words.

"Good." Sephiroth paused and then spoke again. "Cloud?" A soft voice purred in his ear questioning him.

"Mmmm?"

"Do you love me?"

There was a pause and Sephiroth felt Cloud freeze in his arms. Bodies shifted and Cloud moved to face Sephiroth, his knees resting between the Prince's spread thighs. Blue eyes met those of emerald green and Sephiroth saw something in the blonde's eyes, but it wasn't fear, it wasn't worry, it wasn't sadness....that look in his eyes stole his heart. A small lovely voice filled his ears then as he heard words he had been waiting to hear from the boy since they had met.

"I don't think I have ever cared for anyone like I care for you…so if that's what love feels like then yes, I do love you Sephiroth. You're important to me." Cloud said leaning forward to embrace the man. Strong limber arms wrapped around the older man's neck and Cloud brought his head to the left to rest upon Sephiroth's shoulder. "I look forward to seeing you every night, just so I can feel your warmth next to me, I have never had that and I don't want to lose it….please don't let that happen." He tried to say, pleading, but was calmed as Sephiroth wrapped his arms around Cloud in return and held him gently.

"My angel, I won't, you will never be alone again…that I promise." He stated with more truth and honesty then he had ever meant or felt before. For the longest time the two held each other, neither one wanting to let go just in case the good feelings, the presence of each other, would be a false reality and they would wake up from this dream. After a few more minutes Sephiroth pressed his hands against the small of Cloud's back and rubbed it gently. The movement caused Cloud to relax even more and he fully rested against Sephiroth. A soft sigh escaped his lips.

"Sephiroth…" Cloud whispered again softly.

"Yes Cloud?"

"I'm sorry…."

"Sorry for what?"

"Sorry because I…I have these feelings and I want to be with you….more than anything…I just…." Cloud paused his voice trailing off, his head turning to the side. He tensed as a shudder moved through his body, which Sephiroth immediately felt. He tightened his hold, palms against the boy's back, trying to comfort him.

"I don't mean to push, there is no reason to rush anything."

"No…you don't it is just all me…." Cloud said suddenly surprised he was having to fight back heated tears that were threatening to flood from his eyes. " I am so unclean….so unclean that I can't bear to let you touch me…. It hurts…I…." Cloud shook again and moved to bury his face into Sephiroth's shoulder. "I …your hands shouldn't have to touch filth like me…but please…please don't stop…I need you to hold me…I don't want you to h-hate…." This was where Sephiroth heard Cloud begin to lose it. "…me…because of…" He paused again taking a shaking breath. "I need you…I am happy with you….I want to be with you….I….I…." Cloud's voice was shaking now as he fought to remain calm, his hands gripping at the silky strands of hair at Sephiroth's neck.

Sephiroth sighed, taking Cloud's face in his hands and pulled the boy back so that he now faced him. He noticed the hidden tears and the flush of his cheeks and he smiled hoping to comfort the boy, his heart aching with the pain his love must be feeling right now.

"Cloud…that was never my worry, you are not unclean to me. I knew something was wrong, but I never dreamed it was that. I am sorry….you should never have been treated like that. " He said pulling the boy into a tight hug. "Cloud…were you raped? Were you hurt like that?" He finally asked.

Cloud froze again and he shut his eyes, silence looming between them. He leaned forward and pressed his face into the man's neck again much more firmly, unable to face the man.

"Cloud…it's okay, you can tell me." Sephiroth said softly reaching up to run his fingers through blonde locks tenderly, gently.

"I…don't want to think about it…It…hurt."

Sephiroth gasped, his eyes hidden from Cloud's view hardened, and he grew angry, terribly so, that his assumptions were right and he had so desperately wanted them not to be, yet that was the only reason he could come up with for Cloud constantly pushing him away. The love he felt from the boy was evident so he knew it wasn't because Cloud didn't care for him.

"Cloud…."

"I feel so…d-dirty…I n-never wanted to speak of it….I didn't want you to push me aside…"

"Never…I would never do that….Cloud, I love you too much to do that."

"Sephiroth…" Cloud whispered, his voice shaky, his hands gripping Sephiroth's shoulders as he clung to his neck.

"It's okay…I don't think any different of you, only that I want to protect you more, so that no one ever hurts you like that again, so that no one beats you." He paused to pull Cloud back to face him again as he reached up to brush his hand across the boy's cheek, caressing it. He was surprised to see Cloud turn his head slightly to press his lips into his palm. Sephiroth's heart leapt slightly and he gazed at Cloud.

"What was that for?"

" I don't know…I was thanking you, and I wanted to kiss you. You are more than I could ever ask for, no one has ever treated me with the kindness you have given me…." Cloud said softly, the flush in his cheeks rising more.

"You deserve it….but Cloud…you missed." The Prince teased, chuckling lightly when Cloud turned his eyes to met Sephiroth, surprise written all over his face.

"Huh?"

"You missed, if you wanted to kiss me." Sephiroth repeated as he slowly leaned forward, pressing his lips against Cloud's and kissing him softly. He deepened the kiss when Cloud didn't pull away and parted his lips more, his tongue teasing, feathering over the blonde's lips, seeking entrance. For the longest time Cloud stilled but everything that had happened the past week, how Sephiroth was with him, his unwavering love, his kind words, his warming touch, everything was starting to slowly ease Cloud's worry, taking away the pain of a harsh existence, showing Cloud that that darkness he could never escape in his dreams, eyes open or shut, could possibly fade by the love of one man, his light, his Sephiroth.

All these thoughts were brushed aside when Sephiroth deepened the kiss, beckoning him forth with the sweet brush of his lips over his, causing Cloud to groan softly and willingly part his lips for the Prince. He felt the man's surprisingly soft tongue twine with his, teasing and dancing around his, pulling another desperate moan from the blonde, his cheeks instantly flushing a bright red.

"S-Sephiroth." Cloud whispered desperately.

Sephiroth paused and pulled back staring into the flushed expression Cloud wasn't even trying to hide at his point. His heart skipped a beat at the needing looking that flooded from those large pools of blue and he nearly tossed all rational thoughts from his mind to just take Cloud, but he knew he had to be patient.

"Please Cloud. " Sephiroth whispered, leaning forward to give the boy several small kisses about his lips, his chin, and across his jaw line, again surprised when the boy let out several more soft heated breaths. He pulled back again, encapsulating Cloud's face once more in his strong hands.

"P-please what?" The blonde asked hesitantly.

"Let me love you…I won't hurt you…I promise." Sephiroth asked softly as he reached for the zipper to Cloud's top and slowly pulled it down. With one hand he eased the fabric from his shoulders and pulled it off. Then he kissed Cloud again and gently coaxed him back onto the bed.

"No, wait….I…."

"Cloud, please…don't ask me to stop. You are safe with me, safe to let me love you and to be loved…I could not harm a piece of hair upon your head even if you begged for it." He said sliding his form upon the boy's but making sure that he was well balanced over him so as not to crush him.

Cloud's eyes met Sephiroth's, fearful yet trusting. Beneath the man his chest rose up and down steadily, while on the inside his heart was threatening to make itself known by just how strongly his emotions were moving through him.

"Sephiroth…." Cloud said again softly. "I do want that but…." His words were cut off in a sharp breath as the man over him pressed his lips at the nape of neck and kissed him softly. He felt his body arch upwards as his hands fell to the sheets below to grip them slightly. "Sephiroth I…." He started to say but found his lips taken again within the man's and he didn't hesitate to kiss him back. He sucked in another deep breath as he felt Sephiroth's hands slowly wander down along his chest, his sides and then…into his boxers, surprising him that the man had so quickly acted. Instantly Cloud froze, turning his head away, raising his arm to cover his face in humiliation for not stopping him and for suddenly not wanting him to stop.

"Seph…" He panted softly, his body completely flushing as the man's hand moved lower, fingers feathering over the skin of his sex where it met his groin. He let out another surprised gasp and he bit at his own wrist to stifle his cries. "Please….d-do…." He tried to say as the warnings instantly went off in his mind again.

"Ssh… It's alright… I won't hurt you. You are safe; I won't do anything more but please you like this, just breathe, Cloud… I love you, Cloud." He said speaking soft words into the boy's ear as he gently surrounded Cloud's cock with his fingers and gave it a slow stroke.

Another cry came from the blonde's lips as his body instantly spasmed at the gentle touch that was unlike anything he had felt before, for even when his so-called brothers had taken him, they were always quick and rough, using only his hands, mouth, or ass to get their pleasures. Never had he been so slowly touched in the manner Sephiroth was doing now. Against his will his body arched upwards into Sephiroth's gentle hand and loosened another earthy breath.

"Yes….Sephiroth…aaaaaah." Cloud moaned, still hiding his face beneath his arm. Sephiroth smiled warmly and nudging his arm away he planted several soft kisses over his cheek and down along his shoulder, feeling his angel react more and more to his touch. Cloud's arm instantly moved back once the man's lips went lower. Sephiroth paused again when he saw how the boy was trying to hide himself as if he couldn't bear to look or feel anything.

"Cloud…kiss me." Sephiroth asked and with a soft brush of his lips against the blonde's chin he was able to coax Cloud to turn his head around to meet his lips. This time they both groaned in a shallow breath, Sephiroth because of the kiss, and Cloud because of the kiss and the way Sephiroth's fingers were moving at a slightly quicker pace around his sex just then.

Cloud's skin flushed a deeper red all around and his breaths were coming quicker now, his hips slightly jerking at the touch, which now was pulling soft shallow moans from his lips. Heated but fearful eyes stared into the face of the man before him and he parted his lips to usher a soft worry but then chose not to. Instead Cloud closed his eyes and relaxed against the bed arching his body up into the man's touch willingly. His mind was screaming at him to stop, that he should be wary, but his body was fighting against the feelings that were good and were lulling his worry away. Then taking a deep breath Cloud gave a breathy soft cry.

"Please Sephiroth…"

Sephiroth paused again watching the blonde with careful eyes. When their eyes had met the fear was evident in Clouds, a fear that the Prince knew had been brought on by abuse, by pain, and by cruelty. It pained the man to see such a look in his love's eyes and yet, to his surprise Cloud relaxed, softly begging him not to stop. He smiled back and leaned forward to give the blonde a reassuring kiss.

"Cloud…I love you…" He said softly as he slowly started kissing along the boy's skin and moving downwards. Then shifting his body, his hand left Cloud's sex as he gently guided the blonde's slender legs apart and knelt between them. His lips paused around Cloud's bellybutton and he dipped his tongue inside the small crevice, receiving a shallow moan from the boy, before he continued downwards. Sephiroth sat back on his heels a moment and reached for the blonde, drawing his body towards him. "Cloud…do you trust me?" Sephiroth asked, leaning down so that his lips were barely hovering over the blonde's erect sex.

Cloud had for the moment been lost in the sensations the man was giving him and he had fought hard to ignore the frightened fear that was ebbing stronger and stronger in his mind, for no matter what had happened before, he was still wary of, everything now felt good, felt safe. His breath hitched softly as Sephiroth teased his tongue over his sensitive skin and only at the man's sudden words did his mind faze back in enough to even try to answer the question. Barely opening his eyes he gazed upon the man and he sighed softly. All he could do was nod.

Sephiroth gave a soft gentle nod back, and gently eased off the boy's boxers and then slowly lowered his lips over the blonde's quivering sex. His strong hands moved to hold his hips gently as he took Cloud's cock fully into his mouth.

In the next few seconds all time seemed to stop in Cloud's mind as his body was overwhelmed with the shocking warmth and dizzying pleasure that was shooting directly from his hips all the way up his spine. He groaned loudly as he felt a heated muscle swirl around his cock in a way he had never felt before. His body, beyond his control, arched upwards seeking out to push himself deeper into the giving warmth and he panted hard to find his breath. Cloud's hands shot to his sides, gripping the sheets in a fit he also fought to control.

"Sephiroth….aaaaaaah…..I….c-can't…..aaaah….br-bre…." Cloud groaned as a feeling of swirling heat started to rise deep within his stomach. It was undeniably good and so intense. He felt like he was going to lose control and against his wary mind he desperately wanted that feeling to continue, he wanted to reach that peak, the feelings his body was so desperately reaching for. Sephiroth continued, deepening his mouth over Cloud spasming sex, knowing the boy wouldn't last long if this was his first time, he drew back pausing at the blonde's head, circling his tongue in feathering swirls and then concentrating on the pulsing vein just beneath it. Cloud moaned loudly, his hips instinctively rising off the bed, his skin flushing a deep red as his body slowly and surely began to shake. His hands clenched at the sheets threatening to rip them off the bed and then….

Cloud's mouth opened in a loud surprising cry suddenly as his hips halted in mid air, to which Sephiroth eased both hands around and held it firmly, holding Cloud's hips to his mouth. Sephiroth lowered his mouth over Cloud again as he knew what was to come shortly after. He hummed then, sending a deep vibration down through Cloud, which he knowingly knew would set off the impending orgasm. Then Cloud's breath hitched and his hips jerked suddenly, his release filling the Prince's mouth fully. His body was still froze in both shock and pleasure as the Prince lovingly took his seed into his mouth and swallowed it, rolling his tongue around the head of his cock, lapping up everything he could get.

After a few minutes he felt the blonde slowly start to relax and Sephiroth allowed his body to fall back upon the bed before he slowly crawled up next to him, pulling Cloud into his arms and brushing his hand tenderly over his heated flushed cheeks. It was then he noticed they were wet and he smiled softly, leaning forward to kiss his cheeks reassuringly.

"Cloud, my love, what is wrong? Don't cry….why are you crying, my angel?" Sephiroth asked instantly moving up to press his lips against the blonde's cheek again, tasting the sweat and salt of his tears that blanketed about his skin. Cloud shook his head, still panting, dazed beyond measure.

"I'm not crying for what you think. I'm happy… I have never felt anything like that…. I don't… don't have words for it…but I think… I think I know what love could be like, and I want it to be with you, always Sephiroth…." He said softly, his eyes barely open but he did manage to find the Prince's eyes as he reached up to caress his face within his hands.

Sephiroth smiled warmly and sighed, wrapping his arms more firmly around the blonde and just holding him. His smiled deepened when he felt Cloud turn his body fully towards him and moved to nuzzle his face into the man's chest.

"I love you too Sephiroth…why can't I…stay here with you …why can't I…" but his words were cut off as the door to Sephiroth's room flew open scaring them both and causing Cloud to yelp in surprise as Sephiroth's arms moved to tightly wrap around the boy. His eyes flared a maddening green, looked towards the door and fell upon the one person who could get away with such an intrusion.

"Zack? What the…."

"Sephiroth…he is coming." Zack said sounding out of breath.

"Wait? What do you mean? Who is coming?" He asked as Cloud squirmed in his arms trying to do anything but pull away from the man.

Zack looked somewhat alarmed, a look that was most unsettling to the Prince. His frowned deepened and he hissed back at Zack, but the anger wasn't completely directed at the man. "Zack? Who?" he demanded again.

"Rufus…He…"

"Damn…" Sephiroth said immediately sitting up and easily taking the blonde into his arms. Something was up and he knew it. Carrying the Cloud over towards Zack and grabbing the sheet off his bed in one swift motion, he covered Cloud with it and urged him to his feet. " Zack…go out the back way…get Cloud out of here….I don't know why but Rufus Shinra can not see him here…go!" Sephiroth said. He then looked to Cloud who was suddenly fearful and giving the man a face that clearly stated he didn't want to leave. But as Zack quickly nodded and moved to guide the boy away, Cloud cried out.

"Sephiroth?" He said, his wide blue eyes seeking out the man's.

"Cloud, it is okay, just go…I will come for you, trust me and trust Zack." He said giving his love a comforting look before the two vanished out the door at the back of his room, the looming fearful and yet confusing blue eyes of his love, burning into his mind. It couldn't have been better timing for as the door shut to the back of his room his own door opened and the terribly cold presence of Rufus Shinra stalked inside, a surprised look on his face as he gazed upon the Prince who now stood before him in only a pair of long sleep pants. There was silence between them as Sephiroth watched the man's eyes move over him and then slide to the bed behind him, almost as if just by looking he knew what had happened just a few moments before hand. What Sephiroth didn't realize was that resting on the bed behind him were Cloud's boxers and an overturned tray of late morning breakfast.

Sephiroth tensed and he fought to hold back the angry glare that he knew was radiating from his glowing green eyes. "My King? Is there something I can do for you?" He finally asked.

Rufus eyes sharply slid back to meet Sephiroth's and a slow, dark smile formed upon his lips. "We need to talk…." He said coldly.

* * *

(( My God, I am so sorry for such a long wait. I did have a brain fart and I didn't want to ruin the flow of the story…but I wanted to do something with Cloud and Sephiroth that I hope didn't ruin everything…but….I felt he needed to have that trust in the man….and it prepares me for my next section. Please be nice and tell me what you think!! Once again thanks to my lovely beta reader and I hope everything turned out alright…lord knows we aren't perfect but we sure try. Now please REVIEW ME!!! Thanks!! ))


	10. Chapter 10

So here is Chappy 10, I am a little excited bout this one so please be all darlings and let me know what you think! There are so many of you watching…let your thoughts be heard mmk?

This one is for my lovely fans – Kyuubi-kun XD, Tobi-Uchiha, my Beta Sam *huggles*, Botticella, d0rkgoddess, and all you others who have help to make my silly idea into such a wonderful story.

I love ya all!

The end of this chapter and the next chapter is inspired by Mitts…your ideas are awesome….

This chapter is full of odd surprises…hope you all like, just bear with me…you'll understand soon mmk!

**Chapter 10**

**

* * *

  
**

Two cold stares met each other's; frigid green met arctic blue.

"About what exactly?" Sephiroth asked keeping his posture still, his form rigid, unmoving, unwavering, his expression cold, distant, annoyed in appearance, a look which would give anyone cause to worry, but not Rufus…not Rufus Shinra.

The younger man stepped forward, lifting a delicate hand to smooth fallen tendrils of golden hair from his eyes, a wickedly dark smile still crossing his lips as he parted them to speak again. "Why, your birthday banquet of course. What did you think?" he said, closing the distance between them quite suddenly as he reached out to hook the pair of boxers off the Prince's bed, letting them dangle by an elegant finger. "Choosing what underwear for you to put on for the day, hmmm?" he asked almost laughing. Just almost, though, his tone and words slipping from his mouth like that of a hungry snake. The air seemed to tighten around Sephiroth as if in anticipation for an attack but it was something darker, unknown to the Prince now.

Sephiroth tensed when the boxers were picked up, his eyes following the man's movements carefully. He had to force himself not to believe that Rufus was suspecting something when he knew he did, otherwise there was no reason for the odd amused look in the King's eyes, like he was just about to get everything he wanted. Sephiroth, at this point, couldn't have known how true those thoughts were. He cleared his throat and went to reach for the boxers, which were quickly pulled farther away from him. Green eyes narrowed and he dropped his hand back down to his side.

"Ah, ah… Now," Rufus said with a smug look, "these are quite nice. I love the color and they smell…." he said pulling them close to his nose, ignoring the wide-eyed shocked expression on Sephiroth's face, as he sucked in a deep breath. "…delicious…." He frowned, hinting at something, and tossed them back onto his bed with an annoyed huff. Their eyes met again and it was almost as if things were known that were unspoken, neither one daring to utter them, Sephiroth to protect Cloud, Rufus to hide his plan.

Sephiroth's eyes flared. "How dare you!" He hissed.

Rufus stepped forward then, terribly quick, catching the Prince off guard and snatching his chin with his fingers in a vice like grip, drawing the taller man down to meet his gaze. Sephiroth hissed in surprise but didn't show any pain. Their eyes met again, each almost daring the other to act, to do something.

"Watch your tone with me, Sephiroth. You forget your place within these walls, that I own you, and the fact that you are only alive because of necessity, otherwise I have no need for you…other then maybe a good fuck." He spat releasing the man's chin and stepping away from him. Turning his back on the Prince and grinning from ear to ear, he knew far too well the look Sephiroth was now giving him behind his back. It was a look of utter disgust, of hate; a look that Rufus Shinra found most desirable from the tall silver haired Prince. Deep within his expensive and finely stitched pants, his cock gave a needing jerk, but he ignored it for the moment and continued on towards the door. He had never had Sephiroth yet, but that, was something he was slowly rectifying at this very moment.

Sephiroth shook with anger now, but what could he do? The man was right and it was only because of his father that he didn't tear the King's throat out right then and there, why he never harmed the man, and now, it was also because of Cloud. The moment Rufus had taken his chin he had wanted to do the same, only adding a flick to his hand, which would have sent the King sailing across the room before him, but he hadn't done a thing. There were far too many things at risk if he made such a move….Cloud…Zack…his father…there were too many things he cared about to let anger force his hand or his actions. So, taking a calming breath, he lowered his gaze, hiding the coldness in his eyes even if Rufus had his back turned to him.

"Never…"

Rufus arched and eyebrow and skidded to a halt, turning quickly on one heel to face the Prince again. " Never what?" He asked with amusement.

"I'll never be that to you and I resent your words. Your Kinghood is a false hypocrisy," Sephiroth spat back, lifting his gaze to meet the surprised eyes of his King, his own glowing green with anger.

Rufus threw his head back suddenly, ushering a long and loud pleased laugh. "Oh, how delightful you think that," he said, waving his hand to the man, dismissing him as if he didn't matter, as if his words didn't matter, and turned once again to head for the door. "I'll have the plans sent to your room about your party. It shall be one hell of an evening, I suspect."

"To hell with you Shinra," Sephiroth said again, the anger in his tone radiating throughout the room, causing Rufus to pause again and turn just his head back to gaze at the Prince from over his shoulder.

"You will regret that, dear Sephiroth," Rufus said in a low threatening tone as he gave the Prince a dashing smile before pulling the door shut. "Do have a wonderful day," he said just before the door closed. He did not miss the feral growl that exited the room with him.

Sephiroth ground his teeth in anger, his skin heated and he turned crying out in frustration, his leg coming up to kick his mattress hard. It lifted from the bed rail and flew several inches into the air before it came crashing back down in a messy heap, blankets, pillows, and cloth flying about the room. He breathed heavily, closing his eyes, just standing there. 'Damn Rufus… Damn Rufus fucking Shinra…' The power he had over him simply wasn't fair. The strength between the two wasn't even comparable, Sephiroth could snap the small man in half with one hand, yet Rufus held him captive by a fine invisible leash, rendering him powerless and all for the sake of his…his…father… 'Damn Rufus.' Sephiroth thought. His fit of anger caused him to completely miss the appearance of two figures at the back of his room.

"Sephiroth?" Said a small but very familiar voice.

Sephiroth's eyes flew upwards and then back, meeting those before him, two pair, of wild and worried blue.

"Cloud?" He said then seeing Zack standing next to him. " Zack…what?"

"There were guards," Zack admitted. They both stood there watching Sephiroth and eyeing the mess before him. "What happened?"

"Don't ask…" He tried to say as they then both watched in surprise as Cloud rushed forward, smashing into the Prince and wrapping his arms around the man, burying his head in his bare chest.

"It's because of me."

"Oh, no, dear one," Sephiroth said back in a soft comforting tone. He moved his arms to wrap around the blond, his lips dipping down to kiss the boy's head through yellow spiky locks. "Just a small argument…but you should get back."

"I know…I know. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Sephiroth said smiling at his love, hugging him when Cloud moved his arms to palm his hands at the base of his spine. "You need to stop assuming such things," he added softly. Before them, Zack scratched his head somewhat nervously as he watched the two embrace.

"Uh…this is awkward," he said, grinning, somewhat unsure, though he was obviously teasing.

Sephiroth tried not to laugh at the man, shaking his head easing his hold on Cloud and drawing him back.

"Alright. For your safety you need to go. I'll have Zack--"

"No, it's fine. I'll use the window, like always," Cloud said confidently. Both men exchanged odd looks and then eyed Cloud again.

"Yeah, but the guards will see you climb down," Zack stated.

"And it's not that safe. I never liked it," Sephiroth added.

Cloud shook his head. " No they won't, and I'll be fine," he said again with an odd air of confidence.

"Cloud…" Sephiroth warned gently, but the blond shook his head and pulled the blanket tighter around him.

"They won't. I'll let you in on a secret if you promise to keep it…" He said, speaking of Reno, who was in fact waiting outside the window for the boy, idly floating and in many ways spacing out, the end of his wand bouncing up and down from the edge of his lips as he chewed on the tip. One eyebrow arched, hearing the faint conversation that to him, sounded a little suspicious.

"What do you mean?" Zack asked, his curiosity definitely piqued, while Sephiroth just stared warmly at his love, amused and also somewhat curious.

"You might think I am crazy but I have a… this… well, guy…kinda?" He said mentioning Reno, this undoubtedly getting the redheads attention. He quickly looked up, the wand dropping from his lips and disappearing into thin air until he called for it again.

"Guy?" Sephiroth hissed suddenly, but suddenly stopped as Zack gave him a look.

"No way, yo!" Reno hissed, glaring through the wall at his Godchild before slipping through, his hands on his hips staring down at the blond. "You can't! The hell're you thinkin? You can't speak of me in public, yo!" Reno chastised, slightly annoyed, for although there wasn't anything in the rule book against it, exposing yourself to others so to speak, he still didn't want everyone to know about him or the existence of the fairy realm. It was just a risky thing, yet he suddenly felt it was going to be unavoidable this day. Reno groaned again crossing his arms over his chest and pursing his lips tightly together.

Cloud looked up and gave the redhead a hopeful smile. "No it's not like that Seph, it is okay. We can trust him," He said speaking into the air appearing to look like he was speaking to someone, only that someone wasn't there.

Zack gave a surprised snort, and this time Sephiroth as well. They both gave the blond an odd, somewhat surprised look, though it was Zack who choose to speak up, again scratching his head in amusement.

"Ummm… who're ya talking to?"

"My Fairy God-Friend." Cloud stated as if it was a normal, everyday thing to say.

Reno threw his hands in the air and cried out, though no one could see or hear him. "Oh my God, Cloud!" he whined, smacking a firm hand to his forehead and groaning, shaking his head. "They're not gonna believe you, yo!"

Zack literally choked on his breath and brought his hand up to hide his unabashed laughter. This caused Cloud to blush furiously and look away, his cheeks growing very red.

"Zackary…" Sephiroth warned, not liking the effect his laughing had on Cloud.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry….it's just that I think he said fairy god-friend or something like that."

"I did," Cloud stated flatly, the furious blush rising in his cheeks even more.

Zack paused and immediately stopped laughing. His eyes widened as he looked between the blond and the Prince. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. I'll prove it," Cloud said, stepping away from Sephiroth and moving towards the window.

Reno's expression blanked. "Huh? Wait…what?"

"I wish for some clothes," Cloud said, turning his eyes upwards to look into the surprised green ones before him. Reno gasped and blinked back down at his Godchild.

Reno groaned quite loudly then. "You said 'wish'… aw fuck, yo!" Reno hissed with deep annoyance as he reached for his glowing wand, which suddenly appeared out of nowhere right before his eyes, giving it one swift wave. "This is gonna cost me, yo!" He said, eyes moving to gaze at the ceiling in an apologetic glare. "It's okay, I'll fix it later…right…" He said more to himself, still looking up before he glanced back down at his Godchild, shaking his head. Then right before their eyes Cloud was once again fitted with a navy top and matching pants, black shoes, and hair suddenly neat and clean like nothing had happened. Both Zack and Sephiroth looked upon the boy in surprise.

"Hey…did you see that? Cloud…wait…seriously?" Zack stammered, his bright blue eyes growing wider as he realized just what had happened.

"Cloud?" Sephiroth questioned. "Who is this Fairy person? And if he really does exist, how come he didn't protect you from previous harm?" The Prince asked his tone obviously annoyed. He would miss the look Reno gave him along with his tongue sticking out in retaliation.

"Well, he can't do everything," Cloud said.

Reno shot the blond another annoyed look and pouted, placing his hands upon his hips again.

"Then I don't like him. He's no good," Sephiroth said shortly. It was clearly obvious that the Prince was irritated at the fact that someone else was with Cloud and that someone else could have been one to prevent any harm form coming to the boy, not to mention he was starting to feel a jealous tinge roll up his back.

"No, he really is good! If it weren't for--" Cloud started, but a bright flash of light quickly cut him off as Reno chose that moment to make his appearance.

"No way! There are rules, Princy!" Reno spat, tossing the man a heated glare. Both Sephiroth and Zack stepped back; shielding their eyes from the bright flash and when it dimmed, shock rang clear in their eyes. Reno smirked. "That's right, yo. Lookit, I'm real, just like you, and Cloud is mine," he said with a quick, curt nod.

"What? No, Cloud is mine!" Sephiroth said quickly, completely ignoring the fact that there was a man floating in mid-air before him with wings. His eyes glowed green with anger and his tone went far beyond a hissing snarl. "Cloud is not--"

"Wait, hold on, Princy--it's not like that, yo!" Reno said, not even surprised or scared at the Prince's reaction to his words. " I'm assigned to him; he's mine in that sense, not like how you are to him."

"Huh?" Both Cloud and Zack said back in unison. Cloud understood it, but Zack just continued to be pleasantly confused, but even still he liked this odd surprise.

Sephiroth ignored them and stepped forward glaring up at Reno. "So…a Fairy God-Friend huh…?"

"Yup, that's me, yo!" Reno said, flashing a daring grin back at the man. "I mean no harm though."

"If you protect Cloud, then how come you allowed him to be beaten?" Sephiroth said, stepping quickly forward and snatching the redhead by his ankle, bringing him down so his other hand could fly around his neck. Reno gasped and Cloud made a start for them.

"Sephiroth, wait, if it wasn't for him I could never get here safely! It's because of him that we can see each other…don't hurt him, please," Cloud said, reaching up to place a small hand upon the man's shoulder.

Reno, again not really being frightened by the Prince, grinned back and vanished from the man's hand, floating in the air above them again.

Zack's expression changed from shock to delight as he watched the man vanish and then reappear.

"Well hey, that's neat!" he cried.

Sephiroth shot the man a heated look, to which Zack raised his hands and fell silent, still grinning.

"Yeah, don't bite the hand that feeds you, yo!"

Sephiroth sneered, "This is impossible."

"Not really. Just cause you never seen one doesn't mean we aren't real, yo."

"Fine," Sephiroth hissed as he stepped away. He paused when Cloud suddenly came into view and watched as he reached a hand up to place it upon his bare chest.

"Sephiroth, it'll be okay. You're the one I want to protect me from harm, the one that I care about for real…" he said softly, trying to ease the tension between the two.

"Hey…" Reno pouted, even though he knew what Cloud was trying to do.

"Reno," Cloud said to the fairy before he faced Sephiroth again. "I know it seems odd but I feel that it's because of him that we met, that we can be together. He can help…please, Sephiroth, don't you want me?" he asked softly. Sephiroth instantly melted at his love's words, the anger in him cooling and he reached out to pull the boy into another hug; though he still didn't trust the idea, he would for Cloud.

"Fine, I understand," he said back softly, his mind warming with the idea that Cloud had just told him he cared about him. A small smile formed on his lips as Zack clasped his hands together, he in fact found the whole idea of a fairy fascinating.

"Well now that we have this settled, can I wish for something?" he asked, giving a wide-eyed grin up at the floating man.

Reno crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. "Nope!"

"Huh? Why not?" Zack asked, blinking is surprise, the excitement fizzling out in his expression.

"Cause it's against the rules, yo!" Reno grinned back with a smug look. "One person per fairy."

Zack frowned and hung his head. "Crap…it's that whole 'he belongs to me' or 'only assigned to me' thing…" he said in a defeated tone as he moved to sit on the edge of Sephiroth's over turned bed. Reno turned towards Cloud and the Prince holding him.

"But we should go, yo! They'll be up soon!" he said in a serious tone, speaking of Kadaj and his brothers.

Cloud nodded and arched up on his toes to give Sephiroth a small soft kiss on his lips before he drew away and moved over to the window, followed closely by Reno. Sephiroth gasped softly at the kiss and turned to watch Cloud leave. He still didn't trust the thing dangling in the air like no one's business, but for now he just let it be; he had to.

"Be safe," he called after the blond.

"I'll see you soon," Cloud said back softly as he stepped outside onto the balcony, waiting on Reno. The fairy gave a haughty grin and tapped a finger to his head, in a mocking salute goodbye.

"Later, yo!" He said giving another shady grin as he waved his wand once. They both started to disappear along with the memory of his existence, and with another flash of light, the two were gone, leaving behind a confused and delighted Zack, and an even more annoyed Prince.

Zack blew out his cheeks with an expressive breath and hopped off the edge of the bed. In that same instant two things had happened, one noticed and one not; Cloud was gone, and, along with him, their memory of Reno was slowly fading.

"Well that was… different," Zack said, suddenly seeming perplexed about something. He scratched his head, wondering what it was that he was talking about before. "Cloud something…" he muttered with a shrug. Sephiroth made an annoyed noise next to him.

" Hmmm…."

"Oh, come on, quit pouting, you're not gonna lose the boy to that. Let's pick out your clothes for the party," Zack said with a bit more enthusiasm then Sephiroth liked.

"To what?" Sephiroth asked turning to face the man, arching one silver eyebrow in confusion.

"I don't know; to what, what?" Zack answered back with a shrug.

Sephiroth groaned and rolled his eyes. "Never mind."

"Seph, I honestly don't know what you mean. What were you thinking? Heck, I don't even know what I meant or was meaning to say…" he said, sounding very wary that he honestly couldn't remember the 'who' he was referring to in regards to Cloud. Silently, Zack started to babble to himself, running through the past conversation in his head, and with a soft ramble escaping his lips, he turned and headed for the closet.

"Oh, shut up, Zack. I wasn't even thinking that; in fact I really don't know what I was thinking, but thanks for reminding me of that stupid party," Sephiroth groaned back in annoyance, but still turned to follow the man into his walk in closet.

Zack just shook his head and grinned. Some things never changed.

* * *

Rufus made it back to his office and sat down at his desk, not even acknowledging the presence of the man who was leaning against his window, though he knew the man was there.

"Something you want?" he finally snapped after a few long minutes of silence, not even looking up from the paper in his hands.

The man stepped forward, his shoulder length silver hair gleaming in the sun that shone through the glass behind him.

"Everything is set. Gotta plan!" the man said in a silky tone, his dialect sounding almost child like and cruel, if not utterly evil. He moved to stand behind Rufus, lifting his hands up to place them on the man's shoulders. "As long as you intend to keep your end of the deal," he added.

Rufus shifted in his seat but did nothing to remove the man's hands from his shoulders, only carefully laid down the paper upon the desk. He stared at the open space before him and smiled.

"Oh you can count on it. You will get your money and everything else that is owed to you, just be sure the boy is ready and all will go as planned," he said in a calm tone, seeming unaffected by the man behind him at all.

Green eyes flared in excitement but it was clear there was nothing in them but pure coldness bordering on insanity, to some extent.

"I won't disappoint, you can rest assured, Rufus Shinra," he said, again using the same slippery and somewhat icy tone on the man as before.

Rufus leaned forward in his seat and reached a hand up to finally brush the hands from his shoulders in mild annoyance.

"I am done. Leave!" Rufus ordered, his blue eyes watching as the man huffed, removed his hands, and stepped around to pause before his desk. A pleasant laugh came from the man's throat and he bowed before Rufus, each meeting the other's glare without a hint of fear.

"We'll be in touch," he said.

"No doubt, Kadaj; now please, go!" Rufus said again, his tone a bit more firm, a warning now, that if the man didn't leave, things would grow very unpleasant very quickly. Kadaj gave a nod and stood up straight before the King.

"It's an honor, of course…a true honor," he said softy, his eyes glowing the same green as someone else's, which caused a frown to crease Rufus's brow, but he said nothing of it. He watched patiently as the man bowed again and turned to leave. When the door shut Rufus finally sighed, the smile still adorning his lips.

"Soon Sephiroth, all will come to play…and it will be me that wins the game."

* * *

Fingers brushed through long silver strands, playfully tugging, pulling a soft, gentle laugh from the man.

"Sephy, how did you get hair like this?" Cloud asked, his innocent blue eyes staring with wonder, as they followed his fingers' traveling through the hair before they moved back up and settled upon the face the strands fell from. "I mean, it really is so lovely," he added softly, giving another light tug.

Sephiroth laughed again and smoothed a hand along the brim of Cloud's cheek. "It's just natural for me, as your blond spikes are to you. I could ask you the same thing though. I mean what did you think? I was just born with it, honestly," he said softly, leaning in close to press his lips over the boy's forehead.

Cloud inhaled a deep breath at the kiss and smiled, returning the laugh with just as much pleasantries. "Ya know, I really just thought you were old. Really old, with just a perfectly young face, that maybe it was genetics…I dunno," he teased, receiving a very wide smile from the man lying next to him, his green eyes gleaming in shock.

"Hey! That…wait, I should take offense to that!" Sephiroth argued as he quickly attacked Cloud, rolling him onto his back and pinning him down with his own body weight. The pair, as of now, were nestled warmly beneath the satin sheets Sephiroth always requested. Alone and naked, basking in each other's comforting warmth.

_Him and his sensitive skin. _

At the tease Cloud jolted with laughter, but found it hard to even try and fight back, though he really didn't want to. When the heated and much larger body of the Prince loomed over him, it felt rather nice, so why move? The air of his next breath left his chest in a long breathy groan, his lips curling up in a playful smile.

"I was just kidding," he spluttered, his hands gripping Sephiroth's broad shoulders, trying in vain to shove the man off and failed miserably. Sephiroth laughed lightly at that.

"I can't believe you thought I was old…yet you still loved me anyway?"

"Well, yeah, I don't care about looks and age, it was your heart that won me over."

"Hmmmm. You think I'm sexy, don't you?"

Cloud laughed again. "Hell yeah I do…um, Sephy?"

"Hmmm?" Sephiroth responded sweetly.

"Can we…?"

"What? Again?"

"Please? I need you…" Cloud pleaded desperately.

Sephiroth paused, his heart already starting to pound in his chest at the sight of his lover's large, looming, incredibly deep blue eyes, that stared back up at him imploringly and with more need to be loved and desired then he thought was possible. His heart melted instantly. No, he didn't need to be asked twice…most certainly not.

Sephiroth slid his hands up, capturing Cloud's head in a gentle hold as he leaned down, kissing the boy deeply, drawing a soft moan from the blond that sent his insides spinning madly. God, all Cloud had to do was bat his baby blues and he was history as far as his own restraint, which was next to nil when it came to Cloud and anything about him.

"I'll give you whatever you desire, my angel," Sephiroth whispered against his lips. The Prince lovingly kissed Cloud again, tangling his tongue with the blond's before he moved to Cloud's neck, kissing and sucking at the soft and tender flesh. Each caress pulled a moan from the blond's lips with increasing volume as the kisses turned into hungry sucking caresses.

"Gaia…Seph…Seph….Oh, Seph, please," Cloud purred, music to Sephiroth's ears. His body gave a full shudder and he moaned softly, the sound vibrating through his chest and making contact with Cloud's skin, causing the boy beneath him to cry out in surprised pleasure. "Sephiroth….please…" Cloud begged, adding a slight jerk to his hips as if his words weren't enough.

Sephiroth smiled and nipped lightly at the sensitive flesh of Cloud's neck before he slowly moved his down, trailing kissing over every inch of the boy's skin his lips touched.

"Yes, my love…anything," Sephiroth whispered back.

Cloud writhed and moaned, bucked and twisted his body to each alluring and wet ministration Sephiroth's tongue made on his skin. His body was quickly flushing a bright red with the need that was growing so much stronger now. Each kiss was pulling not only a wanton moan from the blond's lips but a soft feral cry of his lover's name as well. It was all Sephiroth needed, his cock growing steadily harder with each needing sound he pulled from Cloud.

"Goddamn it, love," he growled, his tone growing hoarse with his own need. Sephiroth could stand it no longer. In the next instant he was off of Cloud, fishing through a drawer in his nightstand next to his bed. Victory came when he pulled out his bottle of lube and received a shriek of joy from the small boy on the bed. Sephiroth crawled back beneath the sheets, instantly feeling Cloud's small arms wrap around his neck and pull him into a kiss. Sephiroth moaned pleasantly and quickly flipped the top to the lube open, dumped some out and brought his hand to his cock, stroking and spreading it up and down his shaft. He did all of this without even breaking contact with Cloud's lips and he was quite proud.

"Angel…" he whispered, reaching back up to take the blond's shoulders and ease him back onto the bed. He kissed Cloud again, then moved to fit his body between his lover's small thighs, which in turn lifted from the bed and wrapped snugly around Sephiroth's waist.

"Seph…" he moaned softly.

"Cloud…" Sephiroth returned with just as much love and devotion. He brought his lips to Cloud's again as he pressed the head of his cock against his lover's small entrance and slowly pushed in. It was still a tight fit and both uttered a low, deep moan at the feeling.

"Oh Seph…" Cloud sighed, tightening his legs around the man's hips, his head rolling back to press into the pillow behind him. He wanted all of this man, all of his Sephiroth…his Prince.

As Sephiroth started to move in him Cloud began to feel an incredible warmth seize his body, pleasure ripping through each muscle as his much smaller body widened and flexed around the much larger man over him. He felt Sephiroth purr against his ear but he suddenly couldn't understand what he was saying though he knew he was speaking; he could feel the breath changing and stopping with the flow of speech.

"Seph…" he said again. Nothing; there was nothing but the heated breath roaming over his shoulder. It was then that he noticed he couldn't feel Sephiroth anymore, yet he could see and hear the gasping sounds that were coming from his lover…but it all just felt suddenly and horribly disconnected.

"Seph…Seph?" Cloud begged, but still, nothing.

He was then suddenly covered with a stark cold wetness as water was dumped on him, which forced his eyes to shoot open. Cloud screamed out in surprise and shot up so quickly in his bed that he flung his body off the side of the bed. He grunted as he landed in a heap on the floor next to his bed, the sheets falling off with him. He heard laughing…he would not look up. It was then, his eyes looking down, that he noticed how his boxers looked and much to his extreme embarrassment he noticed he was now the proud owner of a raging hard on, his boxers tenting like a pointer. It was painfully obvious. Cloud immediately stuck his hands over his sex, his cheeks flushing as the laughing only seemed to increase before him.

"Well, well, well, someone's a little whore…" Kadaj hissed.

"Yeah and in love with the Prince…" Yazoo added, tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah…oh Seph…Seph…do me…do me…." Loz moaned teasingly, which caused them all to laugh cruelly, just a bit harder.

Cloud flushed and anger boiled to the surface, causing more then just a red coloring to his skin. His body started to shake as the laughing continued.

He was angry, he was wet, and he was done, done with it all. It was then that he made a grave misjudgment in his actions.

"Fuck off!" He hissed.

Well, that did it. The room silenced as the laughing came to an abrupt halt.

Yazoo hmmm'd a response, Loz gwaffed….and Kadaj was silent, but still, no one said a word for a minute. Cloud fought his own fear and boldly looked up, his eyes only falling onto Kadaj. He froze at what he saw…a blank expression, not a smile, not a sneer, no anger, not even surprise. It was simply blank. It was only when the man bent down to lean his face in close that Cloud even remotely flinched. He couldn't say he was sorry now, he couldn't even back down, he had to try and stand his ground just this once even though he was sure it was a costly action.

Kadaj laughed darkly and reached out to snatch the boy's chin. He held it painfully up at a hard angle watching in satisfaction when Cloud winced but said nothing. In his eyes, Cloud tried to show anger, strength, anything, but what he couldn't hide was the fear that rang clearer then the rest.

"Oh? You certainly will regret that. Soon you won't even be my problem anymore… you stupid dirty, ugly rat," Kadaj spat. He lifted his other hand and slapped Cloud hard across the cheek, releasing him and sending his body sailing over onto his side.

Cloud cried out but once he hit the floor he didn't move, playing it smart this time.

Kadaj stood back up and turned towards the door.

"Yazoo, Loz…make sure he is rightly punished." He ordered, then he was gone. Both the brothers grinned and Cloud felt his body go numb. This was one of his worst fears. Yazoo and Loz were extremely harsh and cruel with their beatings and when Kadaj wasn't around they were even more so. He could already feel every pore of his skin aching and bleeding, his face beyond recognition bruised and bloody, his body trembling with pain as he fought to hold onto consciousness.

His heart raced. He closed his eyes and fought a fearful whimper. The brothers drew near, and when he felt two hands take him, Cloud cried out one single word.

"Sephiroth…."

* * *

(Well I hope you like this one. A special thanks again to my lovely Beta! (Even though I totally fail and took for-fucking-_ever_ beta-ing this… D: )(you are fine darling, but thanks – note from author-) * hugs * I love ya girl!!! As always please please please please review and let me know what you think. Things can still be missed so be sure to let me know. Chapter 11 to come soon, already nearly done with it!! Thanks!)


	11. Chapter 11

A/N ***WARNING*** (For next two chapters!)

**Plot twist**

This chapter contains some violence, rape, blood, abuse….just letting you all know…and depending where I want to end it…it could be quite long, so it could go into the next chappy. I'm so excited and I hope you all enjoy it. I have a lot to get done. I hope I make you proud Mitts, if you ever read this story and if anyone knows the awesome writer, please pass this dedication along… * winks *

Sorry about the long wait…I try so hard to make sure it feels right before I let you all read it. Also I have not forgotten some of your suggestions, wish I could use them all with how the story is going in my head, but I am using one with Rufus, you know who you are by suggesting it. * Grins *

Please Review me if you want more quicker * winks * Thanks to my beta again!! Love ya! I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LENGTH OF THIS CHAPTER (bn: Yeah, you'd better…), BUT I HAD A LOT TO DO…. So please enjoy! I am going to be crying myself in the next few chapters.

**Chapter 11**

**

* * *

  
**

So this is what he got for trying to stand up for himself, for wanting to be happy at least, once in his life….

Cloud closed his eyes, the burning words Kadaj had spat still lingered in his thoughts. And what did Kadaj mean that he wasn't going to be his problem anymore, he wondered, even as he felt his body being roughly pulled from the ground, pulling a soft sound from his closed lips.

Cruel laughter sounded in his ears, pain wracked his body, and yet he kept his eyes tightly shut. One blow to his chest sent him flailing backwards, slamming into a wall, his lungs fighting and gasping for air as he tried to catch his breath. A powerful kick to his stomach pulled a loud painful cry from his lips, his punisher's knee coming up and finishing the blow by kicking him in the chin, sending his head back with a quick snap.

Cloud felt his bottom teeth slice through his tongue and upper lip and the raw taste of distinct copper filled his mouth. Blood trickled down from his temple after such a blow against the wall and mixed with the trailing blood that fell from his lips. Angry reddened bruises dotted his face and exposed skin, some already turning a dark blue black only moments after contact. He kept his eyes shut…

Where was Reno? Wasn't he supposed to help? Wasn't he supposed to be there for him when he was in trouble?

"Reno…." Cloud gasped inwardly, wishing for him as his hair was snatched and he felt his body being pulled up to a standing position. His legs buckled as he struggled helplessly to find his footing and he felt his heart sink with dread. He kept his eyes shut…

Where was Sephiroth? Could he hear his plea? (What a foolish thought.) Would he save him if he did? Was he alone? Did anyone want to save him? Could he even save himself?

Cloud hissed softly, his knees shaking as he fought to regain his balance against the harsh and rough pull to his hair. His soft whimper didn't go unnoticed and he heard a low evil laugh come quite close to his right ear, the heat of the man's breath sending chills of anguish and distress straight down his spine.

"Oh? Did that hurt? Well I sure hope you don't think this is going to be over soon, you bratty whore…" Yazoo hissed, yanking Cloud by his hair away from the wall and throwing him backwards, laughing as he did so. "Since when did you ever think you had the right to leave on your own, to even try and be free?"

Cloud yelped and tried in vain to catch his footing again, but it wasn't enough and he soon felt his back hit into something very sold, and yet warm and moveable. He still didn't open his eyes even when the much stronger man's arms moved around to take his wrists, and pin them behind his back….he knew what was coming next, and he gave a loud cry in both anger and fear towards it.

"No…" Cloud cried inwardly.

Cloud kept his eyes tightly shut and turned his head away, jerking his body helplessly against the other brother, but as his wrists were twisted painfully backwards he yelped again and resigned to the powerful hold, going limp in the man's grasp. Visibly he shook, unable to hide how his body was already starting to react to the knowing horror that was coming. He knew the beating was over with, but knew exactly what was next and there wasn't a thing he could do about it.

Like dead weight in Loz's arms, he watched with half lidded eyes as he was carried back to his bed and tossed against the mattress face first. He felt pressure on his back, his face firmly pressed into the comforter and only for a second, the peaceful blackness surrounded him while cruel and rough hands pulled at his shoes then pants, completely unclothing his lower half. He shuddered, not so much cold as he was wary of what was to come. Cloud made a soft sound and jerked his arms…a pitiful attempt at getting free when he knew damn well there wasn't a chance in hell. A powerful hiss erupted from the stronger brother at the attempt, and Cloud received a hard slap to the back of his head for the action, pulling a soft whimper from his closed lips, to his own shame.

Laughter rang clear throughout the room again, burning his ears, making him not only feel helpless, but to hate his very own self for the cowardice excuse of man he was. How could one be so pitiful, so weak, useless…ugly…a simple nothing… And yet, he knew someone loved him….Sephiroth. Cloud groaned with an inner pain that only he knew. Would the man still want him after this? Would he still want a used object, broken and beaten beyond recognition? Tears threatened his eyes, his will breaking at that mere thought.

Burning anguish seized his body suddenly, when he felt his legs forced open by two powerful hands and he felt the utter shame and humiliation of fear form upon his face, as tears started to run down his cheeks, his body shaking violently in defeat. There was nothing he could do. If he fought, he could be beaten so badly that it could possibly kill him…there was still nothing he could do, and even though his mind cried out constantly wishing for Reno, wishing for Sephiroth, wishing for anything, his heart knew it wouldn't come this time, no, he was alone, and that one single thought brought even more tears from his eyes. They rolled down his cheeks like a flowing river. He was glad for once that he was able to keep his face buried if even for a moment, to hide the shame and embarrassment he felt digging away at his soul, doing more damage then his beatings or sexual abuse could ever do.

As those hands moved up his smooth inner thighs, griping them and pulling his hips backwards, Cloud made a sound, muffled as it was, but a sound of great disapproval.

Laughing was again heard as Loz tightened his hold around his wrists and another hand took a hold of Cloud's hair and pulled his head up off the mattress. He soon found himself coming face to face with a rather large hardened length of the other brother, as the man rested on his knees upon the bed before him. Cloud dared to look up after making such a sound and wasn't surprised when he was met with glaring, uncaring eyes. Yazoo didn't even smile so much as he glared, his eyes growing darker with no shred or promise of compassion.

"What was that? I dare say you are not refusing us hmmm?" Yazoo hummed darkly, delicately taking Cloud's chin and guiding it forward towards the crown of his bobbing cock. Yazoo tilted his head to the side and paused, using one finger to jerk Cloud face skyward so he could get a good look at it, his grip then fully taking the blonde's chin, increasing in strength as he held it. "Oh? Are you crying? " He spat coldly. " How wonderful…isn't it wonderful, Loz?" Yazoo asked, his tone humming and smooth, cold and distant.

"Yeah…" Loz grunted back pleasantly, all to happy with the situation at hand, as he gripped Cloud's slender girlish thighs and held them tightly with only one hand. He didn't give the blonde a chance for anything as he pressed the head of his length against Cloud's unprepared entrance and thrust inward, burying himself hilt deep with a resounding low hissing moan. "Fuck yeah, he's tight, Yazoo….an' I get it tonight…" He purred teasingly, giving Cloud no time to adjust as he pulled back and snapped his hips forward into the blonde's ass unforgivingly hard.

Yazoo merely rolled his eyes at Loz and turned his attention back to Cloud. "Don't gloat, Loz."

Loz only grinned.

Cloud blinked and tried to pull free from the vice grip of those two unyielding fingers that Yazoo had placed at the point of his chin. His eyes stared unmoving up at the vacant expression Yazoo wore, he heard the uncaring tone of the man behind him, and even knowing what was coming, he still tensed, having little time to react even if he so desired to incur more of the brother's wrath by doing so. Cloud struggled uselessly within the unyielding hold Loz had on him, sucking in a quick breath trying to speak, to say anything against what was happening. All that came out was a terrible gasp of surprise. He shut his eyes tightly again.

Tears burned down Cloud's cheeks and against his own will he cried out, screaming in pain as his vision blurred and fire raced up his spine, rippling like a knife cutting through his skin. His back arched unwillingly into the man's thrusts and already the dull throbbing started, the beating of his heart matching that of the thrumming pain in his backside, his panted cries of pain spurting out with every uncaring thrust Loz made into him. He could barely struggle, as he was held suspended over the bed with his hands still held behind his back. Relentlessly he pulled at his arms only causing Loz to tighten his grip on both wrists that much more. His own cries of pleasure filled the small room, echoing also in Cloud's mind, shaming him more then the pain did. He again wondered why he didn't just fight back, why his will seemed to fail when it came to his so called 'brothers', forgetting that years of the same treatment have made his reactions numb and subdued. He was fearful…like a cowardly dog…and he hated himself for that. He wanted to struggle, to try and get away, but even if his body wanted that, his mind knew there was no use in trying. Things only grew worse when they did. Clouds own cries of pain and utter disgust at himself, also filled the room and he soon found himself giving in just to get it over with sooner.

With each thrust Cloud started to go numb, losing himself within his thoughts of self loathing, unaware that his cries were coming out now more as shallow whimpers as feelings unknown to him surfaced.

Unlike Kadaj, who cared little for the blonde's well being and only used him long enough to satisfy his own dark cravings, Loz was different, taking his time and trying not be quick about it even if he was rough and far from gentle. It didn't seem that Loz was trying to hurry things along…at all. Cloud was barely aware when a hand brushed along his cheek, coaxing his lips upwards again. His eyes, which were tightly screwed shut, slowly opened as a rather rough thrust slammed into him pulling a loud cry from his lips. With his mouth opened wide, his eyes slowly focusing now and he watched to his utter horror, Yazoo scoot forward to press his length against his lips.

Cloud made a sound that was a mixture of a groan and sounding 'no', at the same time, and tried to pull back, but that hand held his face firmly. A thumb slipped into his mouth to hold it open as the ungodly length was pushed in. He was again given no time to adjust as Yazoo literally started pounding his face with a relentless vigor. Now Clouds cries of slight pain were muffled…the only sounds now filling the room were the swift movements of bodies, of skin slapping against skin, and the sounds of pleasure coming out in washes of moans from the two brothers.

Cloud inwardly sunk to his lowest self-loathing ever, and if the streaming tears that blanketed his flushed cheeks were any proof, he would have wailed if he could.

The only one who really hurt Cloud out of spite and anger was Yazoo; his vow of never being punished because of the stupid blonde was evident. He was yelled at once and hit by Kadaj because of Cloud, and so, this was the brat's punishment for it. Soon, Cloud's prayers were answered. Yazoo did nothing but smile darkly as he and his brother finished, gathered their clothes, and left the room.

They had left Cloud no more then an hour later, leaving him sprawled upon his bed face down, panting and sobbing with more then just his tears smeared over his red, bruised, and bloodied skin. He lay there unmoving and simply drew his comforter over him, hoping that the darkness would take him, that sleep would take away the pain. A single thought passed his mind as his tired and worn body exhausted itself to sleep….Sephiroth…would he still love him after this? Those thoughts consumed him again, and as he fell asleep, a grace he sought every night sometimes, hoping not to wake up. New tears fell down his cheeks for a man he finally realized that he loved, that he truly and honestly loved, a man that he wanted to be held by, to be comforted by, even if it meant he would cry himself to sleep in his arms…he loved Sephiroth, and though he had said it before, those words, his feelings had never felt so real.

"Hey…yo? Cloud?" a calming voice called out. Reno leaned over his Godchild, his expression completely and utterly pained and worried. He could see the bruises and the dried blood over the parts of the blonde's body that were exposed to him. "Cloud?" Reno whispered again, timidly reaching out to brush the back of his hand over the boy's forehead. He gasped as Cloud jerked away, instantly swiping his hand out upon instinct at the offending and surprising touch. Reno tried again.

"Cloud it's me…Reno? Your Fairy God Friend?"

"Hmmm?" Cloud tried to say, quickly wincing at the throbbing in his head, the ache in his back and the dull pain in his ass. Hearing who it was and feeling angry, Cloud rolled over and pulled the covers up higher over his head.

"Go away…" he said flatly.

"Hey…I am sorry, yo. I uh…couldn't stop it," Reno pleaded gently, floating down to the ground and easing his limber body onto the bed next to Cloud, reaching out a hand to try and comfort him.

At his answer, Cloud grew angrier. He rolled over and met the redhead's eyes with a heated glare. " That is fucking bullshit…what about the other time?" he hissed, instantly sorry he yelled as the throbbing in his head soared to great heights of pain.

Reno blinked and lowered his head. "I said I was sorry…" he whispered.

This again didn't settle well for Cloud and he shot the fairy another angry look.

"What do you mean you are just sorry? I called for you, even wished for you. You helped that one time, why not this time? Why leave me like this? Aren't fairy Gods or whatever's supposed to protect their Godchildren?" He spat back, panting as the anger took its hold over him, boiling up to the point that tears formed in his eyes again. He stared at Reno silently, waiting for an answer, daring the fairy to say anything else but 'I'm sorry, yo' again.

Reno cast sadden eyes upwards, his heart instantly breaking at the expression upon Cloud's face when he saw the tears.

" I couldn't. They know something…maybe even sense something."

"What?"

"After that last time, I wasn't all too careful, I mean I tried to be, but they know something is up."

"Who?"

"Your brothers."

"What do you mean? They didn't see you did they?"

"No…but."

"But what?"

"But they know something is going on because one just doesn't vanish out of thin air…I made a mistake, yo," Reno said, somewhat defeated, then he sighed. "You know I would have taken you away from them in a heartbeat, but I risk being found out and I don't wanna loose you, yo. I like you, Cloud, and I am sorry you're hurting," Reno added softly, reaching over to brush a few strands of matted blonde locks off of Cloud's forehead.

"I don't want to lose you either…you are the only friend I have ever had." Cloud admitted, not pulling away from the touch, his anger slowly melting away, becoming more worry for his fairy then anger. "But Reno… I thought everything was okay? What happened?" He asked, slowly trying to sit up, wincing in pain when his backside met the plush mattress and still ached terribly.

"Well, yeah I did yo. I mean I messed with their memories when I zapped you away that one time, but I can't completely take them away 'cause that goes against fairy code. I can't mess with people's minds to the point where I take away their memories completely. I can only cloud them slightly. I guess I just didn't do it good enough." He breathed regretfully, his shoulders slumping. "…but at least we didn't get parted right, yo?"

"Parted, parted how and why?" Cloud asked suddenly worried about honestly loosing the only friend he'd ever had, well Sephiroth was one now, but that was different.

Reno nodded. "Yeah, even though I did everything by the book, if they find me, and by they I mean your brother's, I'd be taken from you and you'd have no memory of me at all…and fuck, I don't want that dude."

"I don't either…" Cloud quickly said, shaking his head though remembering to do it gently.

"Well then, just know I am sorry. I really cried at what happened. The only thing I can give you now is your wish to see Sephiroth again. You know his birthday is tonight right? His party? You still wanna go? I mean maybe I can do something to help those wounds?" He suggested, knowing that the first time Cloud had been beaten when he was around, he had out rightly refused it and that had stumped him greatly, but this time what Cloud said surprised him.

"I understand Reno, but I will be fine….I…." He paused at the mention of seeing Sephiroth again and nearly panicked, freezing in all aspects of his being. "…I can't see him like this…Reno…." Cloud instantly pleaded, his blue eyes wide and worried.

Reno nodded and smiled. "Glad you see it my way this time and your wish is my command, so let's get you ready to meet your man again." He said, his tone joyful again, and sounding much, much more relieved.

Cloud smiled and again surprised the redhead by literally leaping forward, ignoring all his pains to wrap his arms around his fairy and hug him.

"Reno…I really love you, yo!" He said softly, grinning from ear to ear.

Reno smiled back and welcomed the hug, wrapping his arms carefully around the blonde and hugging him back. He was just about to concede to the fact that this was a happy moment when the blonde had uttered his knowing catch phrase.

"Hey, that is so my word, you can't use…s'not funny man." He spat back, giving Cloud a light pat on his back, but still laughed at the tease. "And you don't sound cool at all saying yo, yo. You sound ridiculous."

Cloud guffawed and pulled back from Reno, frowning, though it was clear by the look in his eyes, that he was happy, and knew the fairy was teasing.

"I do not, that's mean."

"Naw, shut up yo, you do!" Reno said leaning in so his nose pressed against Cloud's, grinning when the blonde obviously blushed because of it. "So let's get…"

"You have really pretty eyes Reno." Cloud whispered, cutting the fairy's words off and surprising him yet again. Now it was Reno's turn to blush. He pulled back to sit face to face with Cloud again and placed his hands upon his hips defiantly.

"Shut the fuck up, you flamer." Reno spat.

"Flighty fag." Cloud said back with two raised eyebrows.

"Girly thighs…."

"Small wings…guess that matches the size of you dick right?"

Reno's eyes widened. "Hey, fuck off yo…I'm not gonna compare cock sizes with you, but I'll have you know…mine pleases all."

"Oh? Well maybe you should show me some time." Cloud teased back. They both knew it was a joke, but that didn't stop Reno from blushing again.

"You're a little blonde bastard."

"I know…" Cloud smiled back.

But then the pair of them started laughing, and for the first time in the past day and a half, Cloud felt happy again. He was completely comfortable around the redhead, his fairy, and he could honestly feel a strong affection for the celestial being. Then with the help of his fairy Reno, he was mended up and they readied for Sephiroth's, the Prince's, birthday bash.

* * *

Zack stood before the King's door and took a deep breath. He received a summon to meet with the King early that morning and he and Sephiroth had spent most of breakfast mulling over what it could be about. Zack had promised to tell Sephiroth everything once he returned. So, with a second deep breath, and receiving an odd glare from one of the guards standing at the door seeming puzzled by his pause, Zack blew the man a kiss and knocked.

A calm voice answered back. "Come in."

Zack beamed with pride as the guard flushed and completely avoided eye contact with him for the rest of the few seconds he remained in his presence. Calmly he opened the door and stepped in, shutting it behind him and giving Rufus a curt quick bow.

"You asked to speak to me, Your Highness?"

"Ah yes, come in, Zackary. Come sit before me," Rufus said pleasantly, his voice purring with an odd unsettling inflection that Zack didn't like from the get go. He gave the King another quick bow and quickly marched over to the plush red fabric chair before the King's desk and sat down, folding his hands neatly in his lap.

Rufus met the man's eyes and got right to the point.

"Zackary you would agree that you are Prince Sephiroth's trusted Butler right?" he said all too coolly for Zack's liking.

"Yes, Your Highness?" Zack said, somewhat confused. Was that a trick question?

"And you would agree that even though you listen to every direct order he gives you, that ultimately you fall under my command, correct?"

"Of course, Your Highness," Zack said again, his insides were spinning madly, but he managed to keep his expression calm. Rufus raised his hand to the raven-haired man and waved it off-handedly.

"Please, for now, Zackary, just call me Rufus. I really do hate all the formalities when it is just you and I here," he said giving a pleasant nod and a smile that crept Zack out to no ends.

"Okay…Rufus?" Zack answered back, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck before continuing. "So, what can I do for you?"

Rufus continued to smile back at the Butler, leaning forward just a tad closer to him and clasping his hands softly together.

"I'll get right to the point; you see, I have a problem that I need you to take care of for me and only you can do this for me. You did manage to speak with the land owner Kadaj did you not?"

"Yes? Why? What is it you want me to do?" Zack asked, a slight confused frown forming over his brow.

Rufus smile deepened when he noticed the unsettlement. "Well, it has come to my attention that the Prince has been seen flaunting around with some slave boy and I will not have it, so I made a business deal with his owners and bought him, and I want you to go and fetch the boy for me, but I assume, considering the circumstances now, that he has already been invited to the party tonight, so…I want you seize him there and lock him up. I will take care of him after that," Rufus said coldly. Then his expression darkened sending a cold chill throughout the room and up Zack's spine, but he paused to give the man before him time to process what he had said.

Zack couldn't hide the surprise in his eyes, even if he kept his face from showing it. Did the King mean Cloud? Zack panicked inwardly. This wasn't happening, somehow Rufus had found out about Sephiroth and Cloud. Zack knew that the Prince and King's relationship wasn't one classified as a heated love affair, or even a friendship for that matter, but he hadn't honestly expected Rufus to be so cold. He didn't like what he was hearing in the least bit.

"Rufus…Sir?" Zack questioned.

Rufus nodded and then continued without a hitch. "I will not have the name of this good Kingdom ruined by some fleeting sexual scandal and I am quite sure you would agree, seeing as it would concern our Sephiroth…am I correct?"

Zack nodded. "Y-Yes…but…"

Rufus raised his hand to quickly quiet the man, smiling softly as Zack stuttered. His tone was firm and commanding. "That is an order. The deal has already been made, so you will do as I say, because I'd really hate to lose such a loyal Butler," he said smoothly, unthreading and rethreading his fingers calmly, his gaze studying the man with a knowing threat.

Zack tensed and his eyes widened briefly. Fear and worry reflected all over his face for a small second before he sucked it back in, hoping to save face, hoping to not show that he knew anything. But that was a futile effort…at best.

"I see, and no, I wouldn't want anything to happen to our Kingdom, but Sephiroth…I mean…he…." Zack was trying hard not to say anything that would give it away that he knew something, but his mind was a blur with ultimate panic. What was he going to do about Sephiroth? Zack gasped and met the King's gaze with hard eyes.

"He what? Loves the faggot?" Rufus cut in, laughing lewdly. "If you think I am so stupid as to not see that, then you have me pegged all wrong my boy," he said coldly and without feeling. "Now, I meant this to be a pleasant conversation, and I sure hope that you will do as you are told, follow your orders, and try not to be the brave bold one…" Rufus said lowly, meeting the man's gaze with the same hardness.

Zack shook his head and quickly rose, damn he wanted out of here fast. "No, Rufus, Sir, I won't," he responded quickly and bowed again, hoping he would be released now. To his relief Rufus bowed back letting Zack know he was allowed to leave. Then the King stood up from his chair and grinned again.

"Oh, and Zack…" he said, catching the man just as he had his hand on the door. "…Sephiroth is not to know of this; if you tell him, know that your life will come to a swift end…" Rufus added, watching in utter joy as Zack turned sharply around to face him, fear evident in his eyes with realization, and then had nodded quickly and had practically bolted for the hall.

Rufus sat back down, leaning back in his chair and folded his arms behind his head. A long pleasant sigh fell from his lips. If this all goes well, then his Kinghood would be secure for the rest of his life, he thought with a widening grin. For Rufus, the cards were falling into place and everyone on the table was his to move, mold and shape to his own liking. It was like a perfect game board rigged for him to win. Yes, tonight Rufus would have the best sleep ever. His mind would finally be at ease and he would have a nice present as his own reward, to use as he so pleased. This blonde, that Sephiroth had such and affection for, would be the only tool he would need to place Sephiroth right where he wanted him…under his control, in his bed…and away from his throne. It was going to be the best evening ever, not to mention he was getting a two for one deal.

Sephiroth + Cloud = Kingdom.

Rufus sighed again in deep resounding pleasure.

* * *

Zack barely spoke or acknowledged anyone on his walk back to the Prince's wing. His mind was consumed with dread. He would have to take Cloud away. He would have to hurt Sephiroth, a man he himself actually loved and Rufus damn well knew it. That was why he had chosen him to do the job, to hit the Prince right where it mattered, his love and his best friend. It would completely tear the man down. Zack paused at the Prince's door, swallowing a deep regretful breath, doing his best to compose himself before he entered.

The door opened quietly and as Zack moved further into the room, he noticed it was quiet and that nothing was really moving around. With a sigh of relief he smoothly shut the door and stepped further into Sephiroth's living space. He gave another brief sigh of relief that was quickly shattered when the soft sound of a door opening behind him filled the room. He could feel the heat of a finished shower moving up along his spine like a dreadful wave of something he did not wish to address.

"Hey."

Zack tried not to jump but he did, and quickly turned to face his friend, who stood before him wrapped in just a towel, low around his waist.

"Did I scare you?" Sephiroth questioned, smoothing out his hair by running his fingers through it.

"Yeah, a little…but it's okay." Zack said lightly, giving the man a small smile.

"So what did Rufus have to say, huh?"

Zack paled. This was the question he didn't want to answer and even though he knew it would be one of the first things Sephiroth would ask him about, he still had hope that he wouldn't bring it up. Reaching up to scratch his head he shrugged.

"Guest list crap, really…prissy Butler stuff, you know," he lied, looking away purposefully.

Sephiroth studied his close friend for a long time; he could sense something was up.

"That right? Is that all?" He questioned flatly.

Zack nodded and wondered over towards the closet, hoping to end this conversation quickly by bringing up the party again and the fact that Sephiroth should pick out something nice to see Cloud in. Cloud! Zack thought, finding his heart nearly break at the thought of the boy, and he was suddenly angered by the fact that he was the one being forced to ruin the lives of those he cared about.

"Yeah, that is…so…what are you going to wear to impress your boyfriend, hmm?" Zack inquired sweetly. This in fact, at the mere mention of Cloud, brought Sephiroth's mind to other things rather then what his friendly Butler and Rufus had spoken about. He quickly followed the brunet and passed him by, entering the walk-in closet.

"I was thinking this silver and black number." Sephiroth said softly, picking out the outfit to show the man. It had the slight appearance of Japanese formal wear, with long black pants that of course would look nice with a pair of dress boots and a thigh long dress shirt, which in color, was a slate grayish sliver with a swirling pattern that was barely visible only in certain reflective lights and had black trim that matched the pants. The buttons were carved out circles matching the swirling pattern of the top.

Zack couldn't help but smile. The man would look incredible in that outfit and surely would be the star of the party even if it wasn't his birthday.

"I think it's perfect. New, I suppose?

"Yes…it was sent as a gift, but I think it works perfectly." Sephiroth added pleasantly.

"Most definitely!" Zack chimed back in, still trying to hide his inner turmoil. "It will sure be a night to remember though," he added. Sephiroth didn't look up from the garment as he made to smooth out some of the wrinkles with the back of his hand.

"It will be much better having him there, otherwise I don't think I could go."

"I know."

Sephiroth smiled, his thoughts far to consumed by the fact that he was going to see Cloud again that he didn't even consider once that Zack's unease was a result of something other then a creepy encounter with the King.

"Oh, and Zack…"

"Hmmm?"

"Don't forget to get Cloud's present. I have been waiting to give it to him for weeks now and tonight is perfect." Sephiroth said softly, smiling as he walked his garment over to his bed and laid it down. Zack's shoulder's slumped but he turned and followed the man out.

"Right…the Opal Fairy Child Figurine…I am sure he will love it."

"I know he will considering that was what he broke when we first met, and even then I could tell it meant something to him." Sephiroth mused with a continuing smile that nearly broke Zack's heart right then and there.

Several hours later the party was in full swing. Guests from around the palace and beyond had arrived to see and celebrate the Prince's birthday with him, but none of the guests were so waited upon, so needing to see, then the one thing that brought Sephiroth to his own party. Cloud, the person he most wanted to see and share this night with had yet to arrive. So, Sephiroth had remained seated at the large oval table in the center of the room.

Rufus, thankfully, was wondering around the room, prancing and mingling with the fake and drooling public, while he had found it much better for those who had wanted to see him, to have actually come over to his side of the room to speak to him. Nothing brought him more pleasure then to make others work for what they wanted, especially those he loathed. And of course he put on the best friendly and most charming expression he could, not surprised when he had both men and women swooning over his every word, while what was most on his mind, and what had his eyes constantly flicking to the entrance over and over again, was Cloud. His thoughts off and on, had wondered on just what his angel would wear and he found himself daydreaming, even with the conversations around him and directed at him, that he wouldn't mind if he showed up in nothing at all.

Another hour went by…

"Hey come on, yo! You don't have a lot of time!" Reno whined, nudging Cloud by his shoulders and pushing him further down the hall and towards the bustling entrance.

"But what if…"

"They aren't there…I told ya I checked, yo! Don't ya trust me?"

Cloud halted and turned a glaring look over his shoulders. "Should I?"

Reno frowned and rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up, are you not over that yet…I told yah I was sorry and don't worry I plan on keeping my eyes wide open tonight. I got your back, yo!" he added confidently.

Cloud let his shoulders drop and he stepped forward on his own now. Fear still ebbed in his chest for an unknown reason and yet the mere thought, that only several feet through that door, he would be with Sephiroth, made his heart sing.

"I know, I know…I trust you," he said softly, pausing. Then taking in a deep breath he turned fully to face the hovering man above him. Cloud's eyes widened and his lips turned up in a hopeful smile. "Wish me luck?"

"Good luck, yo!" Reno beamed back down at the boy, reaching a hand out to ruffle his spiky locks.

Cloud hissed and threw his hand up batting the redhead's hand away. "Don't, I just fixed them…" he teased, trying to sound mad but ending up laughing in both nervousness and happiness. Then without another word spoken, he boldly stepped forward, his foot catching the light reflecting out from the room that cast a shadow upon the floor, just as Sephiroth took a brief moment to glance at the entrance again. Then as if in a dream…everything slowed.

Sephiroth's breath stilled. Three people moved quickly through the entrance but one hesitated, stepping fully into the frame of the opening just as his green eyes had wondered slowly up to catch the face of…

"Would you excuse me?" Sephiroth said to the three guests who had taken seats around him and had been literally bugging him for the past half hour with worthless idle chatting. He rose from his seat, not even caring to look back at his guests as he quickly, though smoothly, made his way towards the door, his eyes locked intently upon his target. They danced with the sight of him, reveled in how the grey blue dress pants clung to his intended's hips, at how the long sleeve short robe like top, a brilliant white, tailored along its hem line with the same blue as his pants, wrapped around his slender waist and tied just above the boy's right hip, and he certainly didn't miss the small amount of skin peaking out from the v-neck collar either. He was several feet away when Cloud's eyes seemed to notice him just as suddenly.

Cloud's heart skipped a beat but he didn't have much time to react before the heaviness and strength of the man was wrapping everything he had around him.

"Cloud…" Sephiroth breathed into his hair, making Cloud swoon in happiness.

"Happy Birthday, Sephiroth." Cloud tried to say even as his face continued to be smashed against the hard chest of the Prince. And he certainly didn't mind. As the shock wore off, and with Sephiroth still hugging him, Cloud lifted his arms and wrapped them around the man also.

Sephiroth smiled, giving a strong happy shudder before finally pulling back to meet the boy face to face. He reached up a hand and gently brushed it over Cloud's cheek, nearly loosing his breath when the boy leaned into his touch and sighed.

"Hey…" Sephiroth purred sweetly. "Thanks. Didja miss me?"

"Yes…" Cloud answered back all to quickly, leaning forward to pull himself tightly back within the man's arms.

It was now Sephiroth's turn to feel his heart melt and he couldn't help but return the welcoming hug right back. It was then that he squeezed a little to hard. Cloud suddenly yelped and instinctively pulled free from him.

"Cloud?"

"I…am sorry…it's nothing…" the blonde stuttered, quickly looking to the floor. He knew Reno could heal, somewhat, the outside wounds, but nothing but time could prevent them from being so sore.

Sephiroth studied his love for a moment and his eyes narrowed. He had hugged the blonde tight, but he hadn't thought that tight, still Cloud had jumped and cried out softly in pain. He could only draw one conclusion.

"Did you get beat again? Did they…hurt you?"

All Cloud did was lower his head and nod, thus making the Prince angry, pained and completely horrified all in one breath. Sephiroth understood the unspoken meaning behind his question. He understood all to well that the slight wary and shameful nod had made it clear, without Cloud having to say so, and he could only assume it meant one ting….his love had been violated. Even if Sephiroth had instantly wanted to leave and tear the cocks off of the men who did it, he knew that now wasn't the time…Cloud needed him and the comfort only he could provide.

"Cloud…." Sephiroth breathed softly, reaching for the blonde and gently pulling him back into his protective arms. "I am so sorry…."

"Seph, it's okay. I don't want to think about it. It's over, let's not talk about it," Cloud pleaded softly.

That only confirmed in his mind that his assumptions were true. Anger swelled in his heart again, followed by an odd sense of jealousy. Those thoughts swarmed his mind and he suddenly felt incredibly pained by the fact that he wasn't going to be Cloud's….wait, this was not the time to worry about that… But then his mind focused on the thought that 'violation or rape', he wouldn't speak it aloud, wasn't a pleasant experience and what he could give Cloud was.

"Alright, I understand. Hey, I have something to give you, so let's go somewhere quiet. I think we both need some much needed time alone hmmm?" he whispered, nuzzling into the blonde's hair again. Sephiroth felt the boy ease and then step back from him, giving him a short quick nod.

The pair moved down the hall, taking a quick left and then a right. Sephiroth pushed open a large glass door and guided Cloud out onto an empty balcony, where they could finally be alone. Cloud stepped away from the Prince, his eyes wide, as he approached the edge.

"Seph!"

"Hmmm?"

"The….it's beautiful!"

Sephiroth smiled and slowly walked up behind him, sliding his arms beneath Cloud's and pulling him by waist towards him, pressing his back against his chest.

"Never seen it from this height huh?" Sephiroth purred leaning down to brush his lips along the edge of Cloud's ear lovingly.

Shaking his head, he couldn't hold back the sigh at the feeling of affection from the man, and he leaned back, pressing his body against Sephiroth's willingly. "No…" He whispered. "…but to see it here with you, Sephiroth, is amazing…and I…"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you…"

Sephiroth's eyes closed at the sweet words, words that sounded truer then he'd ever heard. His heart swelled inside his chest and he felt happier then he'd ever been in his whole life. He leaned forward more, kissing the brim of the blonde's ear softly before trailing down and planting kisses along every inch of skin he could reach. He was pleased when he felt Cloud sigh and shudder against him.

"Angel, I love you, too…." he whispered back, feeling a smile form on Cloud's face without even looking at him.

"Will you make me forget?"

"Forget what love?"

"The…other's touch….I…." Cloud turned within Sephiroth's hold and reached up to grab two fists full of fabric along the Prince's chest. He clung to them tightly, needingly. "…I want to remember your touch only, so that it doesn't hurt anymore…." He added softly. His eyes were wide, needing, and so blue, Sephiroth knew he could never say no to anything his love could ever request or ask for.

He reached up with both hands to cup the blonde's face, feeling a soft whimper fall from Cloud's sweet plush lips. "I can do more then that, my love," he whispered back, leaning forward and softly pressing his lips against the blonde's.

For a moment Cloud seemed stunned, but that moment was only a fraction of a second. The boy's eyes slid shut and he leaned forward as well, pressing his lips without hesitation into Sephiroth, slipping his tongue along the Prince's and lightly begging for entrance. To say Sephiroth was surprised at the sudden boldness was an understatement, but he didn't give it much thought, instantly smiling and parting his lips to allow the blonde's tongue to merge and dance with his.

A small moan fell from Cloud's lips, this time taking him by surprise, and before he could slip further into the knowledge that his love was slowly making him lose it, Sephiroth broke the kiss and stepped back. He wasn't surprised when he did that, that he was met with wide blue eyes that screamed fearfully that he had done something wrong. To calm this he brought his hands back up to cup Cloud's face again, leaning forward to give him a quick chaste kiss before stepping back once again.

"Hey, you can kiss me like that again anytime…" Sephiroth tried to tease, to lighten the mood.

Cloud blushed at the statement and looked away.

"I have something for you, Cloud."

This brought the blonde's eyes right back up to stare in odd wonder at the man.

"Isn't this supposed to be….Oh! No! I didn't, I forgot to bring you a present." Cloud suddenly whined painfully, planting his face firmly within his hands and turning around halfway.

Sephiroth smiled. "Having you here is the only present I need and the best one tonight," he added, reaching for the boy again softly.

"What?" Cloud squeaked, blushing furiously as he met the cool green eyes of the Prince's again, not able to help that warm loving feeling flow through him even more.

"It's true…" Sephiroth whispered softly, nodding once. He then straightened his shoulders and dropped his hands from the boy's face, slipping one inside his inner shirt pocket and pulling something out. "…I feel really bad for what happened, so, I got you this," he said warmly. The Prince held out his hand to the still shocked blonde and opened it before him, revealing an identical Opal Fairy Child Figurine to Cloud. It was the same one that had gotten broken upon their first meeting.

"SEPH!" Cloud exclaimed, not even hesitating to snatch the figurine from the man's hand, and clutched it tightly to his chest. "How did you? I though I bought the last one?" he asked, blinking in bewilderment at the man.

Sephiroth lightly laughed and smiled warmly. "I am the Prince, Cloud. I can get whatever I want. Does this mean you like it?"

Cloud literally bounced like a spring frog, coming forward and mashing into him with a strength Sephiroth didn't expect. One arm immediately wrapped around his shoulder while the other remained tight to his small chest, clutching the gift like it was the most precious thing in the world.

"It's the best thing I could have ever received…I…don't deserve you, but I want you, always, Sephiroth," he whispered in muffled words into the larger man's chest. "Thank you."

Both arms, strong and loving, encased the boy to him. "You are welcome, love, and yes you do deserve me," Sephiroth whispered back, burying his head into the soft spikes of Cloud's hair, smiling even more when he felt the boy lean up into the gesture and step closer to tighten the hug. Nothing more needed to be said as the couple shared a long moment of silence and the warmest embrace either had ever had in a lifetime of loneliness. All was perfect. Everything was just like a fairytale…

**----**

**----**

Zack watched painfully from behind the glass door that led to the balcony. His pain had grown to anger and then had changed to something that was without feeling…like being numb when one was close to death. The night was young, and although he knew what he had to do, he would give his Prince, his best friend, the person he loved more then anything, this one perfect moment…if only it could ever be just a moment, this moment.

He wasn't there when Sephiroth led Cloud out of the balcony and down the hall; far away from the party and uncaring if he was even missed at all.

Reno, having never left the blonde's side, frowned down that the brunet who didn't seem all too happy about what he was seeing on the balcony and not in a jealous sort of way, but something else. He had watched Zack leave, and then Sephiroth and Cloud, but as he turned to follow, with the intent to stop whatever this bad feeling he was having was, something hard and burning like fire seized his whole body. Reno watched in horror as a glowing blue light formed before his eyes and every bone in his magical body froze. He couldn't move, he couldn't reach for his wand, he couldn't cry for help. His eyes clouded over and he groaned in fear as he felt his body being drained of something precious…his powers. Everything slowed before his eyes and he watched the ground grow slowly closer, his eyes seeking out the vanishing form of his Godchild, as he and the Prince disappeared around a corner. No one was there to hear or see him appear before normal eyes and fall bonelessly to the ground, or to see the four figures that approached him from behind.

Kadaj folded his arms smugly over his chest and smiled with utter darkness.

"Well, well, well, so this is what our rat has been keeping quiet for so long…" he laughed. " Loz, Yazoo, collect our prize," he demanded. Then turning to the man clad in white next to him, his smile darkened more. "Better tell your King….the price has doubled."

Hojo smiled back, reached up and scratched his chin, then laughed. "Oh I am sure he'd be willing to pay a hefty amount…for that…" he added. The both of them turned their gaze towards the white dressed, fiery haired, creature, that Loz, and Yazoo were gathering up from the floor.

Kadaj laughed. "He better…let's go…I have questions…"

Hojo returned the laugh, more pleased at the existence that had been revealed to them today then anything else.

Reno, although he couldn't move, could see somewhat and hear everything. He couldn't fight it when he was picked up, nor could do much of anything as he was dragged in the opposite direction of Cloud. His heart sank. Cloud was on his own, and he had promised to be there to keep him safe. He had failed. "I am so sorry, Cloud…." he whispered to himself. He could only hope that Sephiroth would be able to take care of Cloud if anything happened…for there was nothing he could do at this point.

Pushing open the door to his room, Sephiroth led the blonde in, hooking one arm around the his waist and shutting the door. Cloud tensed a little, knowing why they were here, but still not able to drop the anxiety he felt. Sephiroth seeming to pick up on it a bit, leaned down and kissed his love's cheek.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to," he whispered.

"Seph. No," Cloud breathed loudly, shaking slightly. He turned to face the man again, one hand reaching up to take Sephiroth's face and gently held it. "It's what I want, only you, for the rest of my life…I need this…I don't want remember anyone else's touch but yours," he said again. His words were soft, a bit shaky, but honest, his eyes reflecting the same.

Sephiroth nodded and stared into those wide blue expanses of warmth for a moment, not wanting to question his love, and wanting to make better whatever Cloud needed.

A heartbeat later, the two lay side by side upon Sephiroth's bed, naked, limbs tangled, hands stroking soft skin for comfort, and lips sealed tenderly together in warm, slow kisses. Cloud's skin was flushed by the caring attention and by being so close to his love in a way he hadn't ever been or felt before. He was scared shitless for reasons only he knew he could explain, but with every caress and every kiss the man graced him with, it was helping, helping to ease his stress and level of fear until he felt relaxed enough to speak again.

"Sephiroth?" he whispered softly, reaching up to run his fingers through long silver white strands.

"Yes?" Sephiroth answered back kissing along the blonde's neck.

"Will…will you make love to me?" Cloud asked, instantly closing his eyes in embarrassment, even if he really wanted what he had requested.

Sephiroth was shocked for a moment but soon smiled, His warm features gazing back up to meet Clouds, grinning more at the tightly closed eyes and flushed cheeks he received.

"If that is what you want?"

"Yes, it is…" Cloud whispered so small it could barely be heard. Slowly he opened his eyes, taking a deep breath, and met those before him. The hand that had been stroking his love's wonderfully soft locks moved up to cup his cheek and he ran his thumb over the man's lower lip. "…I want to be with you, Sephiroth, for real."

Sephiroth's heart jumped. He smiled and tilted his head to the left a bit and kissed that small precious thumb. "Then I will make sure you feel nothing but love and pleasure, and I promise if you say stop even once, then we can just wait and hold each other for the rest of the night." He added softly, leaning forward to capture Cloud's lips again in a sweet and tender kiss.

Cloud nodded, though cut off by the kiss, and slipped both arms around the broad shoulders of the man and just held him, returning the kiss softly and with open love.

**----**

**----**

It wasn't hard to relax with how Sephiroth's hands and lips moved over him, and Cloud found that more and more of his fears were vanishing with each caress and each soft murmuring word of affection. He couldn't help but feel extremely lucky to have a man such as the Prince in his life. To have fallen in love with him and to have it returned was more then his lonely heart could have ever hoped for. It was like a dream come true.

He eased more with each touch, finding that his quieted voice and soft breaths were growing louder and louder with each kiss to his skin and caresses to areas he never dreamed or imagined could feel so good. Cloud felt his insides turn summersaults and his heart rate increased to the point he thought it couldn't possibly stay within his chest any longer. His shallow cries now sounded more like soft whimpers and pleas for the pleasure to never stop.

"Seph….Seph…" Cloud panted softly, when those ever giving and warm lips pressed low about his waist and moved even lower to trail along the shapely v-muscle over his hips

"Hmmm? Does it feel good, Cloud?" Sephiroth whispered, teething that muscle and feeling the boy jerk at the added attention there.

"Y-yes, don't stop, please…"

"Never…"

Sephiroth moved lower then, burying his nose within the yellow fuzz that surrounded the girth of his lover's length, his hands wandering down along the boy's sides, teasing and caressing him, then moved lower. One took his waist and the other wrapped slowly but firmly around the heated muscle pressing against his cheek. He gave Cloud one slow stroke, moving his hand from the base all the way to the crown, thumbing the sensitive area knowingly, blue eyes watching patiently to see how his love reacted.

Cloud shuddered, panting loudly in a sort of breathless sound that left Sephiroth aching to hear more, and he flushed even redder. His hips shook and then rose off the bed at the slow stroke, and his hands slipped from wherever they were previously to fist the sheets at his sides.

"Gods…Seph…" he panted, squeezing his eyes shut and arching needingly against the man.

Sephiroth moved his hand back down and repeated the slow stroke, pleased that his love was enjoying it, only this time he squeezed a little as he moved his hand back up. This brought an equally loud moan from the blonde, whose hips spasmed and jutted against Sephiroth's hand as he arched in a perfect bow off the bed to meet each stroke.

The prince purred softly, turning his head to plant several small kisses from the base up, and as he reached the swollen head of his lover's heat, he parted his lips and took just the crown into his mouth. Sucking lightly, both hands moved to settle about the boy's waist, holding him firmly but not hard enough to prevent that perfect body from bucking and lurching up to meet him.

Cloud threw his head back when those lips moved around him, parting his lips, breathing a loud hoarse groan that only escalated when Sephiroth moved lower, fully encasing him within his mouth. The Prince sucked gingerly, trailing and flicking his tongue along the sensitive vein beneath as he bobbed his head up and back down slowly. He watched with lust filled eyes as Cloud jerked again, yanked on the sheets his hands were already white knuckled over, and cried out in sheer abandoned pleasure. He moaned as his name was panted several times matching each bob of his head and each roll of the blonde's hips. Cloud was a writhing mess beneath him, and soon those soft cries started to grow louder, longer, and uncontrolled.

When Sephiroth could just barely taste his lover's essence start to leak from the tip, he drew his lips back, allowing Cloud's hips to fall heavily back onto the bed with a soft whimper escaping his lips. Cloud's face was flushed, his body already layered with a thin sheen glow of sweat, just by the intensity of what Sephiroth had already done. Blue eyes opened and turned down to stare somewhat perplexed and curiously at the man.

"…Se..ph…" was all Cloud could manage to say at this point.

Sephiroth smiled and whispered, "Yes my angel," before dipping down to slowly kiss his way back up the blonde's body, thrilled when the minute his lips made contact with skin again, Cloud relaxed and breathed his name softly at each feathering kiss. Once to his chin, Sephiroth pressed his lips to Cloud's and kissed him, sighing when hands released the sheets and moved around to hold his shoulders tightly. He deepened the kiss and Cloud all to happily returned it, parting his lips and seeking to merge their tongues together as if they were dancing the most perfect dance. Sephiroth couldn't help but groan into it.

All things seemed to be warming inside him, and Cloud felt his fears fade, his desires were strong but….he gasped…the shifting weight and the slight pressure of something warm and small pressing against his entrance, made him break the kiss suddenly and pull back.

Sephiroth froze and met his lover's face with a furrowed brow and a gentle kiss to his lips. His finger paused all movement against his love.

"Do you want me to stop….it's alright if you do. I understand," he whispered warmly, kissing Cloud's flushed cheek a few times in an attempt to comfort him.

It took a few minutes for Cloud to fight that sudden rush of fear and he hated himself for it. Here he was, with the man of his dreams, who had no intentions of hurting him, kissing, touching, and loving him like no other, and he was frozen, stilled with fear and a shadowed pain he thought he could forget. Tears of both anger and frustration formed at the corners of his eyes and he was just about to apologize to the man when….he gasped again….he felt the soft warm lips of the Prince move to his right eye, then left, and softly kissed his tears away. The action was so sweet, so warm and caring, so loving in all the right ways, that it made the world faze into a perfect ball of warm feelings and comfort, that caused his body to do nothing but cry heavily. Tears, more then he would have liked fell from his eyes in waves of feelings he was finally letting go. Cloud hadn't wanted to cry before his love but, it seemed inevitable.

"Seph…I'm…"

"Ssssh…my love, I am here," Sephiroth breathed softly against his cheek, continuing to kiss away each fallen tear with the utmost care.

Arms tightened around him and he felt Cloud rise up to press his face into his neck, placing it there maybe to hide the tears or his embarrassment, but whatever it was it didn't matter. If this was what he needed, Sephiroth was willing to give it. For several moments Sephiroth remained still, letting Cloud hold him, and letting him release whatever emotions he needed to. After a few minutes, Cloud relaxed and rested back down against the bed. He reached one hand up to finger through the Prince's hair and he met his eyes. Cloud wanted to say thank you, to say that the man above him was a dream come true, to tell him that he was alright and that it wasn't him he feared, but a memory, yet nothing of what he said even came close to that.

"Seph…I…" He said softly.

Sephiroth smiled warmly and leaned down to meet his lips again with a kiss of pure understanding that stole Cloud's breath away.

**----**

**----**

Another long session of soft words, tender caresses and warm kisses followed, as Sephiroth was gentle with Cloud, making sure every move he made his love relaxed with. The moment he had pushed only one finger inside him, Cloud had tensed immediately and if it hadn't been for the fact it was Sephiroth over him, and that he had his arm secured gently around the blonde's waist, Cloud would have jumped and fled the bed before he could have blinked. As it was, he did not, and Sephiroth leaned down to whisper soft words of comfort against his ear. Cloud soon relaxed enough for him to even move his finger, but still jumped when he did, almost as if he were expecting pain, but it really, and if Cloud stopped to think about it, wasn't painful. The feeling of Sephiroth's finger moving inside him was now more weird then painful. The second finger had brought his body off the bed in surprise, that one was a little painful. But then Sephiroth had stopped, cursed at himself for forgetting something and had slid from the bed. It wasn't entirely a romantic thing, but the lewd language that had followed the Prince when he found that what he was looking for wasn't in his nightstand, had caused Cloud to laugh, earning him a surprised but pleased look from the man as he hurried himself to the bathroom to retrieve whatever he was looking for.

As soon as he found it, Sephiroth was quickly sliding back in bed next to Cloud, giving him a quick kiss to the cheek, a soft apology, and a wide grin.

"You laughing at me?" He teased, grateful that the mood was lightened a bit.

"A little…what were you…Ohhhhh!" Cloud squeezed his eyes shut when he felt two fingers suddenly breech him. It wasn't painful so much as it was a pure surprise. It felt slick and warm and very odd…tight was another good word. Sephiroth leaned in and nipped at his neck sweetly.

"Forgot the lube, love…."

"SEPH!"

"What?"

"Don't say that…"

"But it's true, I need it so I won't hurt you."

"Guh…I know, it just doesn't sound romantic," Cloud whined, groaning softly as those fingers were pushed deeper and then turned inside him.

"And laughing is?" he teased back.

Cloud moaned and his eyes snapped open to glare heatedly at the Prince. "And cursing is?"

"'Course…when you say, 'Oh Fuck…that feels so good…fuck…Goddamn, don't stop'!"

"SEPH!" Cloud whined with embarrassment, his nerves kicking in again. "I don't say that!"

Sephiroth smiled. " I know…"

A low rumbling laugh rolled through Sephiroth's chest and he smiled more at their playful banter. He then pulled his fingers free and shifted his position again, gently kneeing Cloud's thighs apart and settling his hips between them. Something hard, warm, and thick, pressed against where fingers had left a shadowing feeling. Cloud seemed to sense the sudden change and closed his eyes quickly in a soft gasp, before he opened them again and stared intensely into his lover's cool green ones. This time when he whispered the man's name, it was more nervous then scolding.

Sephiroth met his love's eyes and nuzzled his lips against his nose. "It's alright, are you ready?" he asked softly. He could feel the fear radiating from the boy, but he could also feel the need, though if Cloud asked it of him, he would stop in a heartbeat. This was for Cloud, his love, and this moment.

Cloud nodded, swallowing hard and reached up to curl his fingers around Sephiroth's biceps. "I trust you…and I need you…" he breathed softly, locking his eyes with Sephiroth's and taking a deep breath. He had been entered before and none of those memories were fond ones he even wished to remember, so it wasn't the sex part that frightened him…he was afraid that it would hurt like before and he truly wanted to feel good with Sephiroth, to know what it meant to feel love and to be made love to.

Green eyes warmed and held Cloud's with equal intensity. He hoped that they comforted Cloud, that he comforted him, that he could make things better. Leaning forward he gave his love one, gentle, sweet, kiss, whispering to him softly.

"I will never hurt you…"

Cloud nodded in understanding and took a second deep breath when he felt Sephiroth push his hips forward. He was overcome with heat and a tightness that was unlike the odd feeling of the man's fingers in him. It did hurt, admittedly, but at the same time he didn't want it to stop. It was the kind of pain he could deal with, the kind he knew was from love and nothing more. But try as he might, he couldn't relax at first. His eyes watered, and his nails bit into Sephiroth's arms as he clung on for dear life. His body tensed and his eyes widened, looking up into his lover's eyes with feelings he had never felt before.

Sephiroth, not able to hold back a soft grunt at how tight his love was, stared longingly into Cloud's eyes, searching for any sign that he wanted him to stop. All he found was a fear that wasn't from something he was doing, and a need that screamed in all its rights to be fulfilled. He leaned down and rested his forehead against Cloud's, without breaking from his eyes. He could feel the fear, but he knew he could calm it.

"Cloud?" Sephiroth whispered. "Breathe with me…I will never give you anything but love…" he panted, pushing his hips forward and not stopping until his thighs met those of his lovers.

"Seph..I….Ahhhhh!" Cloud cried out suddenly, trying to do as asked but failing miserably. His eyes widened and then clamped shut. He felt like his whole body was on fire with a bittersweet pain that couldn't even be explained. He shook slightly as the pressure increased and practically tore at the Sephiroth's shoulder's as he was filled so completely by the man over him.

Silence….

Only shallow, soft, breathing….

"Cloud…open your eyes," Sephiroth purred, kissing his nose, then his lips sweetly.

Cloud did, and he found himself staring into the face of the most beautiful man he'd ever seen, and finding himself wondering why it was so different now. Those green eyes, they were warm and caring, full of a love that couldn't even measured, but it was there and it was real. Cloud released his grip on Sephiroth's shoulders somewhat, and gasped when he saw 10 small tiny trails of blood rolling down previously flawless skin.

"Oh, Seph, I'm sorry…" Cloud cried softly, but he was cut short by a sweet chaste kiss and a nuzzling brush against his lips. The Prince was smiling and….and there wasn't anymore pain, just an odd tightness. Large blue eyes looked up questioningly at the man.

"Cloud, it's okay…I'm not hurt, are you alright?"

It was then that Cloud noted that Sephiroth wasn't moving, he was still resting over him, their hips knitted together tightly and his…he gulped at the sight, his cock was neatly fitted between their strong stomachs. When his eyes returned back to Sephiroth's he found warmth and concern in them.

"I, uh, I'm fine…but Seph?"

"Hmm?"

"I thought making love required a little more movement?"

Sephiroth choked on his own breath. "Now you choose to be cute?"

"I just thought…"

"Are you relaxed?" he asked. It all rights, Cloud was so unbelievably tight that he really couldn't tell. Cloud nodded.

"It doesn't hurt, just feels…odd."

Sephiroth arched a single sliver brow. "Well odd is good then…Cloud… I love you," Sephiroth purred against his lips, and then gently pulled his hips back a little, waiting a second before he pushed them back in. His eyes were locked with Cloud's as he repeated the movement a few more times. Sephiroth's breath was heavy and it shook with each shallow thrust.

Cloud shut his eyes at the feeling at first, sucking in a sharp breath and letting his head fall back against the pillow. When Sephiroth repeated the movement a fourth time, his throat let out a shallow groan that was a surprise to both of them. Blue eyes widened again. The first few times had hurt a little, feeling odd and uncomfortable…but that last one…had actually felt good.

"Uh…God…Seph….do that again," Cloud panted softly.

Sephiroth nodded and rolled his hips against Cloud's, adding a small quick snap to the end of his thrust. This pulled another sharp cry from the blonde's lips and caused him to tighten his hold once again upon the man's shoulders, but what was most noticeable, was the slight jerk of his small hips upwards against his. This he took as cue that the feeling was welcomed.

"Does that feel good?" Sephiroth asked, his voice now having lost all traces of steadiness, replaced now with a soft breathy sound of desire.

"Y-y-yes…." Cloud whispered.

That was all Sephiroth needed to know and he gave the blonde a long low appreciative groan before he moved again. The next few minutes, were full of only them, the sounds of quick short breaths, of soft moans, which increased in volume and length every now and then, and the gentle sounds of the bed creaking beneath their weight. Cloud withered underneath the Prince, clinging to him, rolling his hips in sync as best he could, which wasn't easy, as he soon lost track of anything else other then the feelings and sensations the man was giving him. The heat increased inside him, balling up in a tightly knit knot deep in his belly, and he could hear and feel their movements slowly starting to affect Sephiroth as well. For with every thrust, the man panted and grunted in the most beautiful way, and those sounds, coming from a man whom he truly felt love for, was the sexiest and most sensual thing he'd ever seen or heard. Cloud timidly reached a hand up and touched Sephiroth's face, his fingers shadowing the skin softly.

"You're beautiful…do you know that?" He panted breathlessly.

Sephiroth only smiled, pausing for a moment to lean down and return the sentiment with a deep lulling kiss, which Cloud hungrily accepted. Then the rolling movements of his hips picked up and something deep inside him was brushed again, sending a shockwave up his spine, which released from his throat in a sudden cry of pleasure. Cloud arched up off the bed to seek it out again, crying out when Sephiroth perfectly timed thrust hit its mark perfectly.

Cloud couldn't stand it much longer and judging by the sounds escalating from the Prince's lips, neither could he. Nothing had ever felt this good and he soon found himself lost within the world only he and Sephiroth created. The heat was pooling fast and not just in Cloud, for Sephiroth was holding tighter to his hips then expected, his breath hot and heavy against the lips beneath his. The feelings only intensified.

"Seph….I….oh God…Seph….it feels so good…" Cloud finally managed to say, but even those brief words suddenly ended in a loud groan when he felt long slender fingers push between bodies to wrap around his cock. That, along with the continued thrusts into him, had the blonde bucking madly as the warm heat pooled and finally spilled over in a blinding white orgasm like nothing Cloud had ever felt before. He cried out Sephiroth's name and arched hard, hearing his own name fall heatedly from the Princes' lips, and with one last meeting of their hips, Sephiroth came, filling him with a warmth that brought a shuddering moan from his lips.

"SEPH!"

Sephiroth groaned, freezing in a perfect back bow over the blonde as he came, collapsing soon after to bury his face into the hallow of his lover's neck.

"Heavens, Cloud….." he breathed, nuzzling the blonde's neck and resting most of his weight on his already shaking arms so as not to squish his love.

Cloud smiled, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around the broad shoulders of his….he gasped….._his_ lover's. "I love you Seph…." was all he could muster as he shook in both pleasure and the final release of fears he now knew would never come back, so long as Sephiroth was there to love him as he loved him in return.

Moaning softly, the Prince pressed lazy, sloppy, but tender kisses to Cloud's neck and upon reaching his ear, breathed, " I love you so much Cloud…" softly, before their lips met again in a passionate kiss that had Cloud's heart melting. He was heart sick with love for the man…and felt safe and secure with the knowledge that they were always going to be….that he was always going to be safe in his arms….and that was all he had ever wanted….

* * *

((A/N: MMK, had to end this on a happy note…cause I'm gonna be crying next! Sorry for the long wait…but I hope you enjoyed!!))

(bn : Fuck Edward, yo, I wanna guy like Sephiroth!! :D)

(A/N: Aww thanks hun….*huggles * If we have missed any errors, please let us know! ))


	12. Chapter UPDATE

NOT A CHAPTER BUT AN UPDATE

I want to apologize for not getting my chapter done sooner for you all. I went back to school this past summer and it has been so overwhelmingly busy that I just haven't had the time to get back to my chapter. But I assure you it is nearly done and has been sitting in waiting for me to get back to it. Soon my Beta will receive it and it will be coming your way.

Please be patient….I do so, really, really, really, appreciate all of you and those who have commented and have enjoyed this story….

-Lys :D


	13. Chapter 12

Sorry for the long wait….Summer/Fall school got hugely in the way, then my computer crashed uggggggh! But here ya go!

I have no idea where all my spacers went in all the chapters...I apologize i will work to fix and re-upload them with section dividers for lack of confusing...what did FanFic doooo?

**Chapter 12**

* * *

In his mind he was panicking; not only was this breaking every rule he knew of, but also it seemed so impossible. He was worried about Cloud. He was worried about what was going to happen to him…but most of all, he was worried about the reasons and circumstances that got him here. The 'how' was a big, big, problem…

Reno stepped forward, pressing both palms against the large glass surface before him, his small wings beating at a pace that visibly showed his worry. His blue-green eyes, large and wide with a fear none of his kind had ever experienced before, scanned the empty dark grey room before him…only seeing a large table with nothing on it, and a massive contraption with blinking lights…but he couldn't hear a thing. Partly he thought it was the tank-like cage he was presently in. He had woken up several hours earlier to the same quiet room, had tried his fairy magic to get out, and found that nothing worked. Frustration and fear slowly started to ebb its way deeper and deeper into his mind, especially when he saw someone move past a window that looked into his room and look his way…Reno gasped, they could see him!

"Oh, God! This can't be good, yo….no good!" Reno gasped aloud, slowly stepping back towards the other end of the glass cage and falling to the floor, bringing his knees to his chest and wrapping himself up in a tight ball. His eyes never left that window after that.

He felt like an animal and that wherever he was, wasn't such a good place to be, his every fiber told him that. He slowly picked up that he was being monitored when he noticed the same dark haired, ugly, glasses wearing sort of a man, who kept stopping at that window to stare at him and write something down on a pad he was carrying around. And again, Reno didn't feel right about any of this…so every time that figure left the window, he started looking for a way out.

"I gotta get out of here!"

An hour later, he realized that there was nothing he could do to any of the solid glass walls surrounding him, and that the ceiling of his cage was a no go as well. Whatever it was made of wasn't anything that could be penetrated easily. It was some kind of energy field and it was hot and although it was moveable, it hurt like hell to touch it. Even if it gave, Reno still couldn't push against it long enough for it to matter, not to mention the burning sensation that followed made his eyes tear up terribly. Frustrated again after another hour or so of trying to get out, Reno slumped back down to the floor and curled into a corner. He honestly didn't know what was going to happen…all he knew was that whatever it was, wasn't good, and he had no way to get to Cloud to see if he was alright. His only hope was that the blond was still with Sephiroth, because he knew that the Prince would be able to protect him if anything happened.

* * *

Warmth was the first thing Cloud realized beneath his closed eyes. Then the sound of soft steady breathing, and finally the feeling of a steady dull thudding beneath his hand, a heartbeat that he knew, without a shadow of a doubt, who it belonged to. Blue eyes fluttered open and he found himself staring into the sleeping face of a man he had only dreamed about before. There was his prince, his Sephiroth, his love, the man of his dreams, resting and sleeping peacefully before him. All of the memories of the night's previous encounter flooded back into his mind and he found himself blushing because of it.

One of Sephiroth's hands covered Cloud's over his chest and it made the blond smile at the sight of such simple affection. He didn't have the heart to wake him, so he just tilted his head back down upon the man's shoulder and stared, unable to wipe the gushing, first crush, schoolboy expression off his face.

'_I love you…'_ he thought in his mind, _'…I want you forever Sephiroth. I never want to be without you. Will you always have me? Always protect me? Will you always love me? Can it be this perfect with you?'_ Cloud continued to muse, unaware that his eyes were slowly starting to glisten up with emotion and adoration he felt for the silveret before him.

"You're so beautiful…" he said aloud, before he caught himself.

The Prince's eyes fluttered open, blinked a few times, then turned down to focus on the blond whose eyes were boring into his face hard enough that it could have created a hole in it.

"What was that?" he asked softly.

Cloud flushed and lowered his lashes to hide his eyes. "Nothing…" he said in a small voice. Sephiroth wasn't buying that and reached up to thread his fingers through feather soft blond hair.

"I know what you said. I'll repeat it if you don't come out and tell me…" he teased, his lips finding Cloud's forehead and giving the skin there a gentle loving kiss.

Cloud blushed further and moved to bury his face quickly within the crook of the Prince's neck. "…Ith…twhink wore buefafful…" he murmured back.

Sephiroth chuckled and stroked the back of Cloud's head, hearing the blonde's muffled words loud and clear (of course he'd already knew what had been said).

"Oh, I see…so I am beautiful huh?" he whispered, his insides swooning at those words. He had thought for sure if anyone had ever called him beautiful he would have cut their tongue out for it, that that kind of compliment was reserved for girls or sissies…yet, when Cloud had uttered those words, he found himself melting at their honest meaning.

"Hey now stop it…" Sephiroth purred, gently tugging on the blonde's hair to urge him to face him. "…I think you are more then beautiful to me, so there is no harm in admitting that fact…" he stated boldly, giving a small smile back in hopes to calm his lover's nerves when their eyes had met.

Resting and rolling onto his back, Cloud folded his arms behind his head and smiled up at the ceiling. "Fine…you win…" he said softly.

"As I always should…" Sephiroth grinned back smugly.

Cloud rolled onto his side and gawked at the man, shaking his head but not able to stop the small chuckle that shook his chest.

"Not big headed at all are we?"

"Oh I most certainly am, I'll admit it."

The both of them smiled and then in unison, laughed together – there was an inner joke to that, but neither spoke of it.

"So…." Cloud started.

"So…?" Sephiroth questioned back, his green eyes lowering as he watched his lover. He was fully and utterly smitten with Cloud, and nothing had ever felt so right until now.

"So, I can stay right?" the blond asked hesitantly.

Sephiroth smiled and affectionately brushed his fingers along the blond's cheek, "Of course you can. I will have it arranged that your contract be dismissed and if I have to, I will personally purchase you."

At this Cloud made a face but was still positively swooning at the man's touch and lightly turned his head to place a kiss to the Prince's palm.

"You know, as bad as being bought again sounds, for some reason if it's you doing the buying, I don't think I mind so much. I feel safe with you…" he whispered.

"As you should, but of course you know that that means I will own you and everything that is you…your body, " he purred, tracing his thumb along Cloud's lower lip, "…all your possessions, " brushing his finger along his jaw, "…and your heart…." He added, leaning forward to press their lips together in a sweet chaste kiss.

Cloud fully blushed and felt his heart melt further. "You can have those things….you already do." Parting his lips and welcoming the Prince's, losing himself in a kiss that had started out as small and sweet, but instantly turned up the notch in hotness when Sephiroth plunged his tongue into his mouth and teasingly twined theirs together. Cloud moaned, trying to hang on to any sense of dignity, before failing miserably and clamoring onto his lover's chest again without breaking from the kiss.

Sephiroth groaned right back and lifted both arms and curled them around the blond's body. They continued kissing for several more minutes, each losing themselves in soft, warm, loving caresses.

"Seph….if we continue, I won't want to move." Cloud panted, finally coming up for air.

Blue eyes, now slightly hazy with desire, flitted up and found electric green before him.

"That wouldn't be such a bad thing." Sephiroth purred, desire now intense in his eyes.

"I don't think we can spend all day in bed though?" Cloud breathed, trying to pull back but found himself instantly stopped by two strong arms tightening around him.

"Why can't we?" Sephiroth purred again, licking his lower lip and arching up to nibble at his lovers. It was an insanely cute gesture that Cloud found hard to resist.

"Don't you have Princely duties?" He whimpered, feeling the slow burn of desire start to work its way from where Sephiroth's lips met his and traveling all the way down to his groin.

"Fuck that…I am the Prince." Sephiroth insisted firmly, sighing when he felt something push into his stomach, "…I can do what I want…" He added.

Cloud shuddered, failing again to fight the man and he let lips be consumed by the Prince's again. It was at that moment, that Cloud's stomach chose to grumble loudly in demand for food.

Sephiroth broke the kiss and grinned widely, catching still, a very flushed blond before him. "I do suppose we could get something to eat, then we can address the matter of making sure you never have to go back to that other home again."

"I like both those ideas." Cloud joyfully murmured back, giving the silveret a quick chaste kiss before rolling off him again.

"I do, too…" Sephiroth whispered, watching his lover slide off the bed and walk (completely naked of course) around the end of his bed to find his pants with fond, loving eyes. It was safe to say that the Prince quickly followed suit, swinging his feet off the bed and finding his robe.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Sephiroth asked, his eyes still watching as Cloud pulled on his shirt, completely ignoring whomever it was and not even looking at the door to see who entered when it clicked open. Though he most certainly noticed when three guards came rushing forward, two stopping before him and one going for Cloud.

The blond gave a shriek as he was grabbed and turned wide confused eyes towards Sephiroth as his hands were bound tightly behind him.

The Prince roared in anger, "What the hell is the meaning of this?" he hollered, nearly lunging forward to knock all three of the guards out of the way if it wasn't for….

"Stop Sephiroth!" Zack warned, stepping between him, the two guards and Cloud. His large blue eyes were hurt, almost painful, but undeniably hard.

"Zackary?" Sephiroth hissed, making a start for Cloud again, who wasn't strong enough to pull free from the guards hold. "What are you doing? Stopping me? Why?" He hissed.

Zack looked pained, but he kept his stance, his hand raised before the Prince hoping beyond hope that the man would remember their friendship (or what was going to be left of it after this) and not attack him.

"I am to take Cloud…" He stated, his blue eyes slowly starting to water with anguish.

"What?" Both Sephiroth and Cloud gasped in unison.

"By orders of the King….Cloud has been found guilty of breaking his contract, entering a private ward without permission…and, stealing…" Zack finished.

Sephiroth felt a lump swell up in his throat and for a moment he was too shocked to speak. His green eyes, furious with anger, left Zack's and looked towards Cloud. They softened immediately when he saw actual wet trails of tears rolling down flushed cheeks that were once red in desire, but were now so in fear.

"I don't understand? I didn't do any of those t-things?" Cloud stuttered. "Sephiroth….please?" He cried out.

The Prince turned back to Zack, his expression almost unreadable now. "The King ordered this?"

Zack nodded. " I am sorry Sephiroth….I…" But he was cut off as the guard who bound Cloud started leading him away.

"No! Wait….Z-Zack….I…didn't….Sephiroth, Please! Please??" Cloud pleaded frantically, fighting the man pushing him towards the door with all his might.

Everything was happening too fast. This couldn't be real, no, dear God, this wasn't really happening. Sephiroth's chest tightened and he felt as though every cry from his beloved was like a ragged dagger stabbing him in the chest…No! Nononononono! Sephiroth's heart was pounding fiercely inside his chest. He wanted to react. He couldn't lose Cloud. He had to help him….he had to act. Damn it, he wasn't going to lose the single most important person ever in his life. His only love…the one who had saved his heart…his light…his only…Before he could think, Sephiroth rushed forward.

"Cloud!" Sephiroth breathed, moving towards him and even this time Zack didn't stop him, he didn't have the heart to. And just before Sephiroth was able to get close enough to touch Cloud, a face appeared before that he wasn't expecting.

"I wouldn't advise going against me this time Sephiroth…" Rufus purred, blocking the Prince from getting to Cloud as the blonde was pushed further out the door and out of his sight. "…you wouldn't want to cause any family complications, now would you?" he asked slyly, his tone wicked and cruel and chilling to the bone.

Sephiroth paused, his eyes never leaving the vacant spot where Cloud once was. His chest boiled in anger upon hearing such a warning and inwardly, he knew at this point, there was nothing he could do, at least not yet.

"Maybe now, you will be more compliant with my wishes dear boy!" Rufus continued, lifting a smug, careless finger up to brush some hair away from his eyes.

Slowly Sephiroth's hardened, cold green, glowing dangerous eyes lowered and he met the blue before him with nothing short of deathly hatred behind them.

"You harm one hair on his body and I won't care what happens to me or my….my family. I will rip your throat out before you can speak another word. " The Prince threatened.

Rufus just smiled. "I would be quite careful if I were you Sephiroth, what decisions you make now determine your fate and," he paused, his smile curling maliciously wider, "…your father's fate as well." With that he motioned for the other guards to follow him and he left, giving the Prince no chance to say anything else.

Remaining where he was, unmoving, unwavering, stiff and hard with anger, Sephiroth narrowed his eyes, staring before him with dangerous clarity.

"We'll see…."

* * *

(*gasp* I can't believe I wrote this…it honestly hurt truly bad…Ahh, but I hate sad endings….so who knows what will happen…only my mind does. Please enjoy and leave your comments…they are most welcome! Love you all!)

( :: cries :: )


	14. Chapter 13

I do not own Final Fantasy or Cloud, Sephiroth, or Zack…etc.

I am grumbling because school had kept me from this but now it's summer so, please enjoy. I realize it might not make all sense to you, but just bear with me and we'll get there together! Hmmm, thought I do feel as if my writing has changed slightly since I started this, but I am doing my best to keep it somewhat the same for you all.

**Chapter 13**

**The Rescue Part I**

**

* * *

**

Cloud swallowed as he was pushed further down the hall. He couldn't even look back to see around the guards because they were too big and bulky for him to see past. One thing was for certain…this wasn't good. The light he'd previously thought he felt in his heart seemed so frighteningly distant now that tears almost ran down his cheeks again, but he forced them back. What use were tears when they did nothing to help the situation? He was a fucking baby if he was going to cry, yet his heart was more then broken. Hearing that he was accused of breaking contract was horrifying news. He knew what that meant and couldn't hold the constant shudder back that ran through his body. The last thing he'd heard was Sephiroth calling to him, but he hadn't come for him.

That was when Cloud lost hope again, well, maybe just a little. Sephiroth had promised him he'd protect him, so if only, if only he could just hold out until then.

"Sephiroth…." he whispered.

Remaining silent and doing his best to keep pace with the larger men, he still stumbled over his own feet as he was ushered down four flights of stairs into a much darker, damper, creepier area of the castle. The dungeon, it just had to be the dungeon. The walls were old stone blocks, some covered in moss and some dripping with water precipitation. The smell down here reminded him vaguely of dirty clothes that hadn't been washed in months, with the tinge of dirt earth and wetness lingering in the scent. It was also dark, too dark, and it took his eyes a few minutes to adjust so that when he was shoved into a large room he literally fell on his face, landing on his hands and knees.

Cloud winced and tried to get up, but this room was even darker than the candle lit hall was. He barely got his footing before he was grabbed again and hoisted over to a nearby wall.

"Wait…wh-what are you doing…?" he asked in panic as his arms were thrown against the wall, spread out on either side of him and chained to it. His ankles were next, rendering him completely immobile. As the guards backed off and headed for the door, Cloud struggled…but it was useless.

"I am innocent! I didn't-!" he yelled after them, getting nothing but a the door slammed shut as his only reply. Cloud let his chin fall to his chest as he fought the rising fear welling up in his stomach strong enough to make him feel ill. The large room was cold, damp, and so dark. There was a single square of light shining on the floor, but from where he was, he could only see a hole in the wall. It was probably a skylight that was too deep into the thick stonewall that he'd barely be able to see the surface from here…but it was the only light he had. And in the silence, he closed his eyes and silently cried. He was a damn baby. He didn't mean to be a wimp. He didn't mean to be so, so weak. Cloud was utterly disgusted with himself. Where was Sephiroth? Where was Reno?

* * *

After several hours of trying and more then a few tips of wings singed, Reno gave up on ever getting out of this prison. He'd been alone for longer then he could count and had stopped after it had been well over two hours. He'd been fine for the most part, (save for the fact that he wanted out of this damn box) and only felt genuine chills crawl over his skin when that dark haired, lanky glasses wearing man stepped before the window looking into his room and began scribbling on his clip board, that was when Reno felt his nerves skyrocket. There was something about that human he didn't like and he had no idea how right his instincts were.

"Don' have a good feelin' 'bout him, and further more, I got a feelin' things jus' ain' right…Cloud? I hope yer okay, yo…" he whispered to himself, though he was sure his feelings were dead on that things weren't alright with the blonde. He had no way to get to him and that made the fairy more then a little angry and frustrated. Whatever he was placed in was something none of his kind had came in contact with; otherwise he was sure they'd have a spell or some way of getting out. They had too; he had too, because getting found out like he was now, wasn't good at all. It put his people at risk, which was something Reno didn't need right now, especially with his track record. He'd had too many screw ups already and Cloud was his first God-child in years and now look at him…he was botching this up big time and he hadn't really been with him that long.

"This is jus' fuckin' great…." he grumbled aloud, coming to an abrupt halt when that man appeared at the window again, only this time with three others. Reno instantly recognized them, especially the one with shoulder length silver hair. They'd been the ones who'd captured him.

His blue eyes narrowed at the four of them, and for one thing, the creepy dark haired dude was grinning in a fashion that was pretty darn scary. The others were just staring through the glass at him, one with a nothing sort of expression, one with a blank one, (maybe it was something like blissfully uncaring about what he was doing) and the last, well he just seemed a little slow to Reno.

He saw their lips moving and watched the creepy one nod to something and then the door clicked open.

Reno jumped back a little. "Shit…" he cursed softly. If he'd only had his powers, he wouldn't feel so damn helpless. He needed his wand, but that thing was nowhere in sight. The four entering the room must have had it. And that was another bad thing of course. Oh, man, if he did get out of this mess, he was sure the leaders of his society would permanently ban him from the human realm for a million centuries…even if this wasn't his fault at all.

He cautiously watched the four of them saunter into the room and approach the box like cage he was in. He took a once over, scanning each of them before he snapped, his snarky scowl forming immediately because of his frustration. Fuck, he had no idea what he was in for, but he wasn't giving up without a fight. Hell, it couldn't hurt, considering he was already in enough trouble as it was.

"You fuckin' idiots have no idea who yer messin' with…" Reno hissed, crossing his arms over his chest as his wings fluttered both with anger and nerves.

Kadaj smirked while Hojo merely raised a brow and scribble something on his papers.

"Cause when I get outta here I'm gonna make sure ya'll pay…" he continued.

Kadaj laughed and took a step forward, touching the exterior of the cage and lazily tracing it with the tip of his finger, "That's _if _you get out."

The fairy's wings ruffled, "Whaddya mean if?"

Okay, so they could understand him.

"It's just what I mean. There are some things I want from you first, but that doesn't mean that if you give me them, you'll remain alive after you do…" Kadaj started to say.

"I do believe I have the authority to keep him," Hojo interjected, not even looking up from his persistent scribbling even as he spoke. "The King might decide to keep him…of course, for supervision and research," he stated flatly.

Reno bristled again, "Not gonna happen, creepy guy. If I had m' powers-"

"But you don't, and so right now we have the power," Kadaj interrupted smoothly, flattening his palm against the glass, "and I have so many questions." He purred smoothly in a very eerie, all too extremely creepy soft tone.

Reno shivered at the sound of it, hiding it as he shot back, "Who gives ya tha' right? I ain't answerin' so y' might as well not even ask, yo." The redhead spat back, tightening his arms around his chest in defense and pointedly looking away.

"I say so," the younger brother hummed, tapping the glass with his fingers.

What's with all the creepy guys? Reno thought. Okay, so this dark haired dude was creepy but this one, with his eerie voice that was cocky as all get out, and those green glowing eyes, (Reno could see them even when he was turned away) was so much worse. He lost a little bit of confidence then, and set his jaw defiantly.

"So if you aren't going to play nice, we won't either," Kadaj stated, tossing the brunet a look and a nod. Hojo simply shrugged, seeming annoyed that his scribbling was interrupted and tucked his clipboard under his arm as he moved over to a stationary device with lots of buttons, something Reno had noticed earlier but hadn't thought anything of. The other two were still quiet and regarding the redhead with those same eerie green eyes—it was hella creepy, seriously.

Reno had only a moment to turn his eyes that way before the entire inside of the cage was lit up with the same energy that covered the lid and what had hurt him when he'd tried to escape. The fairy stilled as his entire body burned with a heat that was terribly excruciating, and he didn't realize that he was the one screaming in pain until it rang in his ears. Reno shook all over, trembling and unable to hold still as the power moved through him until he thought he couldn't take it anymore.

"Sss-ssstop…." He cried, his blue eyes bulging and filling with tears that he couldn't control.

He could smell his skin burning and Gods did it fucking hurt worse then anything his society could come up with if they had to punish anyone. Reno pulled his eyes shut tightly and bit down on his tongue, but that didn't work, he was still scream in murderous pain. And just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore or that his lungs would explode because of his fierce outcry, it all stopped. Reno let out a whimpered cry and instantly fell onto his side, panting heavily as his skin actually had smoke coming off it.

"W-what…wh-what did y-you do?" he breathed in a shaky dry tone, his confidence shattered all around him, and he felt even weaker then before, well, he practically felt drained.

Kadaj laughed and walked along the outside perimeter of the cage until he was standing face to face, (somewhat) with the redhead. He couched down and touched the glass with both hands, moving them in a mock comforting petting motion.

"Doesn't feel very good, does it? To have your very life sucked away like it was nothing."

Reno's eyes opened and he regarded the silveret with a wary look. What had he meant by that? Fairies couldn't die. They were immortal. But somehow, whatever this energy was, it could actually harm him, and that scared him beyond reason. The redhead shook slightly, and was unable to pull his arms away from his body to do anything but just lie there, staring helplessly at four individuals he knew for sure, that if he didn't cooperate, could possibly kill him.

Kadaj's smirk widened. "So, you feel up to being a good little fairy and answering my questions now?" he asked. "Yes, that's right, we know what you are, so there is no reason in denying it."

Blue eyes blinked at the impossibility of those words. Reno wanted to fight it. He wanted to beat this human's brains out. He didn't want to give up and he certainly didn't want to sound as fearful as he did when he spoke. "…y-yeah, alright, fine…." he replied, his quivering words giving everything away he didn't want to.

After what seemed like endless minutes, but certainly not long enough, he was allowed to recoup a little so he could sit up. Reno felt weak and sore, but he did manage to get himself up so he was leaning against the side of the glass cage again before he lifted his eyes in silent question of what was going to happen next.

Hojo had his clipboard back out, the other two creep-o's were still silent and patiently waiting, and the forth one was now pulling up a chair to sit before his cage. The smile reappearing on his face was no more comfort to him.

"I think we are ready," Kadaj informed and Hojo moved back towards the device button again, causing Reno to shiver in response.

"Name?" He asked.

"Huh? What has that got to do with anything?" Reno whispered back.

"Name?" Kadaj asked again in warning and Reno noticed that Hojo had his finger hovering over the button and he panicked.

"Reno…it's Reno, yo…" he stuttered quickly, curling his arms around him and pulling his knees to his chest. He watched and waited as the brunet scribbled that on his notes then rolled his eyes back towards the silveret.

"… and for the record, what are you?"

Reno sighed, he did not want to give in, but, "'M a fuckin' fairy…"

"Good," Kadaj smiled, then proceeded to lean forward on his knees, his eyes lighting in excitement that made the redhead more then wary. "…and what is Cloud Strife to you?"

Reno's eyes widened and he swallowed heavily. So they knew that too, which could only mean his instinctually feelings that Cloud wasn't okay, were pretty much dead on.

"I'm, well, a friend, he's my friend…that's all…" Reno lied, hoping that the firm set to his jaw wouldn't give away that fact. It failed though, because the next second he was hit by a bolt of energy not as strong as the first time, but it was enough to make him groan in pain and slump back down on his side.

"Just your friend? I don't believe you…" Kadaj sneered, narrowing his eyes. "…unless you want to feel what you did the first time I think you'd better stop trying to lie…"

Reno's now pale blue eyes darkened in defeat and he closed them again. What was he to do with no strength and no power to fight them? Cloud was in trouble and he couldn't protect him, and wasn't that he was supposed to do? Protect his assigned child until he didn't need him any more? Though Cloud meant more to him then just an assignment now….but if a fairy couldn't do that, then what was the point? Never in his entire existence had he ever felt so… so…useless.

So he gave up again. "Cloud is my God-child…" he stated, his tone stale and flat, almost as if he were going numb.

The younger brother smirked and then laughed out loud, shaking his head. "That is so pathetically lame. I never thought a dim-witted thing such as fairies were even real until you, let alone be anything close to the actual tales told to children. So you must be his fairy godmother, well, hmmmm, his fairy sissy friend is more like it," he belittled, laughing again almost hysterically while his brothers chimed in slightly, Loz more so then Yazoo.

"Okay then…" he continued, the laugh still in his words, "…so you were the one that helped him leave his room without permission, you healed his wounds, and YOU introduced him to the Prince?" he asked, his tone taking on a chilling turn.

"Y-yeah….so what, it's m'…m-m' obligation t' do as 'e wishes, y-yo…." Reno breathed, keeping his eyes closed. This was bad, really bad, and he had nothing to fight with them again. If he just had his wand, him might be able to contact someone from his world…but…it was useless.

The person questioning him didn't seem to care one bit about him and somehow he understood that he cared even less about Cloud.

"He is your obligation, really? Well, didn't do so well, considering you aided in him breeching contract, which is illegal, you know. I am sure you understand that, and you also only served to have him sold into permanent captivity to the King. Cloud Strife will never see the light of day again thanks to you, so some fairy you turned out to be," he taunted, rising from his seat and heading for the door.

"What? NO!" Reno gasped, but he was completely ignored and as much as he wanted to kick and fight his way out of his cage, that last jolt of energy had drained him to the point he couldn't even get his body to move other then how it was already shaking from the hot electric heat still running through his veins.

Kadaj snapped his fingers for his brothers to follow but paused as he passed by Hojo. "I am done with him now, do whatever King Rufus wants to," he said as he left.

Now alone with just the creepy brunet, the redhead shifted his eyes towards him and just stared. They looked weak and unbelievably sad, but Hojo wasn't paying attention, nor was he looking because he was back to scribbling even as he followed the three brothers out and closed the door behind him.

For the longest time, Reno didn't move. He didn't breathe, make a sound, or blink. He was stunned, cold, sore, and heartbroken. A failure. He'd failed Cloud and right now, that was all that he could think of. He would have had no idea that anyone in this place even had a heart, save for Sephiroth. Or that his savor would come from the most unlikely creature he could ever have expected. Or that he wasn't alone in his room and that Hojo was too fascinated by his new subject to give the creature any thought that it might be intelligent.

The soft jingle of a collar would go missed as the small grey and black creature padded its way out through a small flap in the door and made its way down the hall.

* * *

"Pomegranate juice?" Zack offered, stepping back into the Prince's room and leaving the door ajar behind him.

Sephiroth grumbled. He did not look up. He did not give Zack even a passing glance. He could never remain angry with the man for long, but he simply couldn't face him until his anger had cooled a little and it was already quickly lessening. He just needed more time. Zack was already sorry and he knew it, but the simple fact was…he'd been the one who had helped take Cloud away from him. He understood it was an order; so he supposed he was more upset about the act rather then at the person…but still…

"Come on Seph…it might make you feel better? It's your favorite?" The brunet offered sweetly, holding out the glassful of the Prince's favorite drink. For a moment the Prince didn't respond (nothing would make him feel better unless he had Cloud in his arms) and remained sitting, facing the window, continuing to stare outside. Zack tried again, "We'll get him back. You know I had to corporate or else something worse might happen. I would never have-"

"I know…" Sephiroth finally cut in, still not looking at his Butler but reached for the glass he held anyways. "…and I have no doubt we will," he stated flatly. His emotions felt so raw right now, like every wound he'd ever had was cut open, left there to rot.

Zack perked up a bit and stepped around the Prince's chair to seat himself on the bay windows edge and placed a hand upon the man's knee. "Sephiroth, I…"

"I understand it wasn't your fault Zackary," he said coldly, "But whatever the risk, Cloud must be safe, and if Rufus wants me out of the way as well to ensure he keeps his throne, then so be it. Even if I have to become like my father, I will do it to save Cloud."

Zack was nodding thoughtfully up until the state of his father was mentioned and then the brunet paled, "No, Sephiroth. Don't give up your life like that. It's…"

"My father made the same sacrifice for me. I would do the same for Cloud. I would risk everything my father did for the man that I love. You would do the same for me Zack and you know it. "

"That is true, but if you let that happen, what good will come of this Kingdom? Your father gave up his living life to ensure you survived. You know that this is what Rufus wanted all along…for you have to that same fate. If you don't fight him…who do we have, Sephiroth? Losing you would be a great loss to everyone," Zack said softly, dropping his eyes to the floor as he spoke. He was almost in tears.

Sephiroth paused and finally lifted his gaze a bit to regard his dear friend. The way the man cared for him completely softened the Prince's anger and he leaned forward to embrace his Butler, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and pulling him in for a hug. Zack squeaked into the embrace, stiffening at first, but then finally giving in, slipped his own arms beneath Sephiroth's and returning the hug.

"I don't want to serve anyone but you Sephiroth," Zack whispered, "and if we haven't figure out how to get your father freed, what makes you think that I alone could help you both?"

"You would find a way, Zack; even without me, you would find a way," Sephiroth answered simply, showing his confidence in his long time friend and Butler.

"That's not the point!" Zack whined, pushing the sliveret away from him so he could meet him eye to eye. "You could do all this to save Cloud and it still may not work…" The brunet started to say, when he caught something moving out of the corner of his eyes. "…um, I think we have a visitor?" he murmured, grinning and pulling away from the Prince.

"Huh?" Sephiroth questioned, turning his head over his shoulder to see what Zack was talking about, only to groan and turn right back around. "What is that thing doing here?" he growled.

Zack cooed as he lifted the small grey and black dog into his arms and kissed its head. "Oh come on, Seph, it's not his fault he's owned by a bastard creep. You are a good little boy aren't you?" Zack cooed again, rubbing his nose into the dogs, which caused the small furry creature to bark and whine in pleasure for the attention it was given and so lacked on a day-to-day basis.

"You don't know where that thing has been or what Hojo has done to it, and you kiss it and nuzzle it? Gross!" Sephiroth hissed, waving Zack off. "Get it out of here…" the silveret ordered in a clipped tone.

Zack chuckled, "There isn't anything wrong with him, he's perfectly normal! Aren't you, you little cutie?" He cooed, ruffling the dog's fur again. The dog barked excitedly suddenly and squirmed its way out of his arms. It leapt to the floor and started throwing a barking fit, yelping and running towards the door and back to Zack's feet. This surprised the brunet, but rightly pissed off Sephiroth.

The Prince rose and stepped around his chair and came at the dog, kicking his foot out to get it to leave. It wasn't that he hated animals; he just hated the animals owned by that creepy yuck of a man. "Get outta here pup….don't make he hurt you." He growled.

The dog continued to bark and dodge Sephiroth's attempts to shoo him. He ran past him and barked at Zack's feet then ran right over to the door again.

Sephiroth frowned while Zack laughed. "What the fuck is wrong with him?" he hissed again, rolling his eyes as the creature continued to run back and forth.

"I dunno, but it's cute…hey! You think it's trying to tell us something?"

"No, and do I care?" Sephiroth muttered, hissing and shooing the dog each time it came running at them. But the dog was relentless, ignoring the Prince and barking in earnest at the brunet's feet.

"Well I think he wants us to follow him, so come on, Seph," Zack stated, reaching for the Prince's wrists and yanking him towards the door. When they reached it, the dog bolted down the hall pausing at the farthest door on the left and jumped and barked at the door. "See?" Zack announced, releasing the grumbling Prince's wrist to run down the hall after the animal.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes, and he didn't know why he did, but he decided to follow both his friend and the annoying pup. It wasn't that he was curious though, at the very least he just didn't want Hojo's mutt of an animal getting Zack into trouble. But he wasn't curious. No sir. Not even…well, maybe a little. He would never admit that.

The two of them continued to follow the yelping dog as it lead them down several stairwells to the basement area. The creepy, damp, dark, cold basement area. They followed the dog down two long halls until the both of them paused to the entrance of the creepy guy's ward area. Zack seemed careless as he reached for the door that would gain them entrance, but Sephiroth couldn't ignore the chills that ran up his spine.

"Zack," he warned, whispering into the damp, dimly lit hall, "I don't feel good about this."

Zack didn't turn around but threw his hand back to wave at the Prince to hush up. The dog had stopped barking but was still running back and forth to them in order to make sure they followed. Zack opened the door and stepped in, leaving Sephiroth behind to grumble under his breath, though he still followed him in. The dog headed down one last hall with Zack right on its heels, while Sephiroth kept his eyes open for anyone in the area. He was slightly unsettled that it was so quiet and that no one was around even when a part of him was glad for that fact. He just didn't want to run into Hojo. Nuh-uh! When he looked back over to see where his Butler had gone, he saw him ducking into a room and grumbled again softly, taking a rushed step to catch up to him. He was about to make it clear they the shouldn't be down here, not because he wasn't permitted, just that he didn't like it, before he stopped short and froze completely.

Like Zack, who stood there gawking, Sephiroth found himself doing the same thing next to him. His green eyes widening just like his jaw did as he stood there shocked beyond belief. Before them, sitting in a glass box like cage, sat the oddest thing either of them had ever seen, and before either of them could speak, this thing, or human, or, well, they didn't know what to call it, spoke for them.

"What th' fuck d'ya'll want now?" Reno growled, rising to his knees within the glass cage as his wings beat angrily behind him. He was wary that someone had once again come to torture him like they'd done before and he wasn't about to give up unless he had no choice again. Further more, where he was, what he was in, was bright and he couldn't make out the faces of the two that had entered at all. They were merely dark shadows at this point and what he could see, was that one was definitely taller then the other.

Sephiroth was speechless, while Zack's gaping mouth turned up into a grin, and the both of them looked at each other once, before staring back at the thing before them.

Reno seemed to notice something then, well, more like sensed it. These two didn't feel like the guys that had come in earlier. They were different and obviously neither of them worked down here, so he assumed.

"Yeah…what?" he asked again, relaxing a little when he realized they weren't going to cause him any harm.

Zack was the first to speak up, and what he said told Reno that these two really weren't anything to worry about.

"Hey, you have wings?"

"No shit, Sherlock! Y' think I dinn't know that?" Reno snapped, his frayed nerves loosening up a bit. Okay, so, yeah, he was in no danger here.

"You… you really have wings?" Zack repeated excitedly. He was amazed at what he saw before his eyes and if he'd been just like the real dog padding around at their feet, his own ears would be perked and his tail would be wagging with excited curiosity.

"We know that, Zack," Sephiroth cut in, giving the brunet's shoulder a shove to break him out of his repeat mode. He took a step forward to peer at the winged human with interest, murmuring, "So, I have to ask: why?"

Reno instinctively tensed when the taller one stepped closer, but as soon as the light in the cage hit him, he realized who it was speaking to him. "Sephiroth?" he breathed, crawling over to the glass wall with excited wings fluttering behind him. It was the Prince! He could find something out about Cloud and if he was doing okay!

The dog suddenly barked excitedly at the Prince's feet. "Zack, pick this thing up and shut it up," he ordered, giving the animal a glare before returning a surprised glance back at the winged redhead. "Do I know you?" he asked curiously, while Zack hummed in response and dipped down to gather the excited animal up in his arms. He stepped forward next to the Prince so he could better hear what was being said.

"He knows you? Of course he does, you're the Prince. Your face is everywhere," Zack whispered.

Sephiroth waved him off and hushed him silent without looking at him. "Who or what are you?" he asked.

Reno couldn't hide the eagerness within him to know that his God-child was okay, so he came right out with it, "I'm Cloud's fairy….um, yeah, it sounds real weird but I am, 'm his fairy-god-friend, in a sense. Ya know, like th' fairy tale thing, fairies an' wishes an' shit. Umm, is he okay? Is Cloud okay? Are y' still with 'im? 'M really worried, cause I got this feelin', a feelin' he might be in trouble. Please tell me he's okay? Sephiroth, tell me he's with ya an' 'e's safe?" the redhead asked, his questions too quick for Sephiroth to get a word in edgewise.

Zack looked away, feeling guilty, and kept his mouth shut. The Prince frowned, his brow furrowing in response to the rampant firing of questions, but he slowly shook his head. "I don't understand this at all, but no, Cloud was taken from me…" he said, his voice growing painfully softer as he spoke, completely fading as he finished his sentence. The thought of what Rufus might do to Cloud pained him.

At the Prince's words, Reno's wings stopped moving and they lowered, following the slump of his body against the floor of the cage. He fell to his hands and knees and sighed, "Then I failed 'im….I was s'posed t' keep 'im safe. That's what we fairies do, an' I…f-failed…" he groaned in defeat, shaking his head as his words turned into softer mumbled sounds of defeat.

Zack's face fell at the redhead's statement and he turned a questioning glare to Sephiroth, "So this whole story thing about fairy godmothers really does exist? I thought it was just a myth…"

"No, it's true. Ya'll have met me b'fore, I jus' wiped yer memory away th' las' time b'cause only th' ones we're assigned ta are s'posed ta be able t' see us an', y'know, t' know we exist…" Reno sighed, lifting his blue eyes to regard the two before him again, "I c'n assure ya that 'm real an' that'cha ain't seein' things. I jus' need t' help Cloud….he's not okay…Y' need t' help me get out of here!" Reno demanded, his wings pumping impatiently behind him again. He looked between the two, eyeing the brunet then the silveret with more then just hope in his eyes. It was fate that they were here. They could help him get out!

Sephiroth was listening to all of it, but he was also in deep thought. The redhead before him was familiar, but the memories were just a bit hazy. He couldn't deny what was before his eyes, so it left him no choice but to believe that this fairy was indeed sitting right in front of him and that his claim to be Cloud's fairy was also true. It was all just…just so odd. He shook his head at the unbelievable thought, but the moment Zack spoke up and Cloud was mentioned again, he snapped out of his mind meanderings.

"Wait a minute. Hold on! I need to think…." Sephiroth mumbled to himself, raising a few fingers to rub between his eyes as he turned and walked a few steps away as he continued, "So, regardless of how weird this whole thing is, we have a mutual purpose, and that is to get Cloud back. Now, whether I fully believe what you are is truly real is irrelevant, and I just want to know one thing though before anything else. How, if you are supposed to be only seen by Cloud, can we see you now? How did you get here, and why didn't you do a damn thing to stop what happened?" Sephiroth asked. Sure that last question was more irate than it should have been, but if this fairy was for real then the fact that he hadn't been there for Cloud when he should have was starting to rub the Prince the wrong way. Thankfully, he was still able to keep most of his cool at the moment. His anger would be put to better use on some other little blonde.

Only a few words description from Reno made it all clear. "Some creepy dark-haired guy trapped me, yo…" the redhead said, and Sephiroth understood it all. He and Zack both made a face.

"I see….so, if we break you out of here, you can help us get to Cloud?" Sephiroth asked.

Reno nodded and rose to his knees again, "Yeah! Yeah I can, but how _can_ ya? I can't even touch this energy top or whatever," the redhead noted, reaching a finger up to show them and instantly pulling it back with a hiss when smoke was actually produced by touching the energy field that held him captive.

"There's gotta be controls somewhere!" Zack pointed out, dropping the dog back to the ground and walking over to the large paneled contraption next to the cage. "This doesn't look to complicated but I sure don't see a red and green button for off and on…" he muttered.

Sephiroth followed him over and looked over the display of buttons. All of them were lit and the various colors didn't seem to lead him to think that there were any certain ones that would be used to designate an on or off button. He fell silent and scanned the panels again until his eyes caught sight of one blinking one, "Well there is only one blinking one, so unless this isn't idiot proof, maybe this one?" he said.

Zack shrugged, "I dunno, but it's worth a try right? What could happen?"

"Um, it could fuckin shock me, yo! That's what happened th' las' time that creepy guy was in here!" Reno cried, worried now and though he couldn't remember which button they pushed (he had been in dreadful pain then), the worst that could happen was that pain. "Go on an' give it a try. If it's th' zapper thing at least we know t' look fer another button." Reno gave them both a wary look as Sephiroth cast a his own eyes over his shoulder back at the redhead before turning back and lifting a finger over the blinking button. He let his hand hover for a moment and then he pressed it.

Zack and Reno both had their eyes closed but Reno was the only one waiting for the searing pain to take over. When a few seconds passed and nothing happened, the fairy slowly opened his eyes and grinned. The energy field was gone! Reno cheered far to loudly than was appropriate and bolted up out of the cage to hover in the air before both Zack and Sephiroth.

"Well that was too easy!" Sephiroth stated.

"It sure was…but…ouufff!" Zack of course was cut off by a blur of red before a body was pressed tightly against his with arms swung around his neck in a hug.

"Aw, you two're fuckin' awesome. I love ya both!" Reno exclaimed, planting a kiss on the brunet's cheek making Zack chuckle, then releasing him to go after Sephiroth. But of course he was stopped.

"I don't think so," The Prince said. He was smiling even as he held two hands out to prevent Reno from getting close, "I might believe you are real but I am not ready to hug you. Maybe if we get Cloud back; then I might consider it, but for now, I think we should get just out of here."

"Sounds great to me!" Reno chimed in.

All three of them including Hojo's dog left the creepy room, but none of them more thrilled about it then Reno.

"Good, now if we c'n just find m' wand, we'll be in business, yo!" Reno whispered once they were out into the hall, prompting both Sephiroth and Zack to stop.

"What?" they both breathed in unison.

* * *

((Cut off ending…I know! Please be kind * winks * ))((Thanks to my lovely beta—Muah))


	15. Chapter 15

Woo for slight inspiration just to get to the ending of this thing! :D No it's not the ending yet, yet, but just a few more chappys, then a new fairy tale begins for our FF boys!

Stay with me on this, I know what I want to accomplish here, I just hope it comes out as good as it is in my head! Anyways, without further waiting….hope it meets up to the wait…

**Chapter 14**

**The Rescue Part II**

* * *

"What your wand?" Both Zack and Sephiroth said in union.

"Yup, that would be a good idea considerin' it's the main source a'my power boys! So I guess we should start with followin' my nose, eh?" Reno grinned and flew between them, wrapping an arm around each of their shoulders, "…an' my nose says it's close, maybe down the hall…?"

Sephiroth scrunched out of the fairy's arm and stepped forward, "Fine, then use your nose and get it…I don't like this feeling I am getting." He meant concerning Cloud, but he wasn't saying it aloud.

"Yeah…" Reno breathed, puffing out his cheeks with a deep breath-he knew what Sephiroth meant. The redhead and Zack caught each others eye, Zack grinned, Reno grinned back, and then leaned into whisper against his ear. "He really does love him huh?"

The brunet nodded and smiled again, "Yeah it's not a spell, not like in those fairy tales, um, no pun intended!"

"An' none taken yo!" The redhead teased back, grinning and quite pleased with himself about the fact that what his Cloud and the Prince had, was real. The both of them hadn't noticed the Prince had stopped and had turned to face them until he spoke, leveling two silver brows at them.

"Ahem, your wand?"

"Of course!" Reno announced, then promptly sniffed the air and closed his eyes, his brows coming together as he tried to focus on sensing where his wand was. It really wasn't about smelling it out so much as it was sensing it, but hey he had to come up with something silly to try and lighten the mood. Judging by the look in Sephiroth's eyes, he was clearly worried about Cloud, and Reno couldn't deny that he was as well.

Zack moved over to stand next to the Prince as the redhead took his time, he supposed, sniffing out this wand. And after a few minutes, bright blue eyes popped open and he looked excited, which was a relief to the both of them.

"Well?" Sephiroth asked.

Reno fluttered by them and took a sharp right down a short hall and came to a stop, hovering in front of a door that looked old and untouched for years, leaving the two behind him to pick up their pace to catch up with him.

"It's in here, I know it!" He stated, touching the door and tracing a finger over the old metal. Oh yeah, he could sense power in there, but it was a little different then just his wand alone, but he couldn't understand why just yet. He paused to give the door an odd, confused look.

Sephiroth silently brushed past Reno and touched the door as well, finding familiarity move over him. He'd been here before, but not in a long time, and that feeling made him hesitate a moment when he'd grabbed the door handle.

"Seph?" Zack questioned softly behind him.

Not answering his friend just yet, Sephiroth slowly closed his eyes and took a deep breath. What was behind this door was a memory and nothing more…nothing more then a very bad, haunting, memory. "Father…." He whispered to himself as he pulled on the handle and pushed the door open. Light filtered into the hall from the room before their eyes, and when they were able to see clearly again, all three were stunned with what they saw, but none more then a man who hadn't looked upon his father since he was a young teen.

The silence was near deafening…and uncomfortable!

The Prince stepped in first, then Reno flew past them and found his wand sitting upon another table off to the left in the old run down room. After retrieving his wand Reno hovered slowly back over to where Sephiroth and Zack still stood, while lifting green eyes to the figure before him.

Sephiroth couldn't pull his eyes away…

His father, Vincent, was a picture of perfection; just as the day he was put in this room. The man was the same…young, beautiful, powerful, and unimaginably perfect…

Sephiroth remembered it all to well. How he'd fought to hold back the tears. How his father had told him to stay strong, that their people needed him….but, that had never served to ease the young Prince's sorrow at all, not even for a moment. How can a child ever hope to cope with the loss of a parent, especially not in the circumstances that he had?

Now though, before his eyes, encased in a large glass coffin full of bubbling life preserving liquid, was his father, Vincent.

Sephiroth was left momentarily paralyzed.

Zack calmly took his place next to the quiet Prince and stared wide-eyed at what he saw, "Seph, is that…?"

"…my father…" Sephiroth cut in softly, his pained words reaching both of the other men in the room.

"…but is he, alive?" The brunet asked, not able to take his eyes off the stunning and surprisingly young man, seeming to look as if here were merely sleeping. For a moment Sephiroth was silent and he took a step closer to the glass coffin and lifted a hand to rest upon it, keeping his eyes upwards as he looked into his father's sleeping expression.

"Hey you two! I found….it?" Reno cheered excitedly, though the moment he saw Sephiroth, his words trailed off. He stared at the brunet and silently questioned him with his eyes, but it was the silveret who broke the silence in the room next.

"Zackary, he was never dead in the first place…he, it's a curse. I know I told you he was taken from my life in order to save mine, I just never mentioned how…" Sephiroth stated, his voice riddled with regret and slight sorrow.

The brunets eyes widened in understanding while his lips formed a silent 'O', as he nodded his head. He didn't have a response to that, how could he?

"A curse? Well that's easily fixable!" Reno chimed in, offering the both of them one of his rewarding grins.

"Are you saying you can fix that?" The Prince asked, dropping his hand back to his side and looking to the fair with uncertain narrowed eyes.

"I can so long as you mean what you said that it is merely a sleeping curse, right?"

"That is all I remember, so yes, it is. If there is anything else, then I wouldn't know." Sephiroth murmured, lowing his gaze to the floor then back at his sleeping father.

"Well I think it's worth a try then! If he can wake him up, then Sephiroth, the Kingdom can be restored! There would be no fear left and Rufus could be banned for eternity." Zack exclaimed. Sephiroth couldn't really argue with that, and the aching desire to have his father back, gave his hopeful heart a jolt.

"Fine then Reno, if you can take this curse off him, then do it!"

Sephiroth met the fairy's eyes and for a moment they understood each other. The Prince rarely trusted anyone around him besides Zack, and well, now Cloud, and even if he was wary that this fairy could actually bring his father back to him, the look exchanged between them said it all. Sephiroth needed Reno, and he was willing to trust in his help.

With a nod, the redhead calmly cautioned the two to back up and he moved so he was hovering before the glass coffin. This was an easy spell to break for him, if that was all that Vincent had been cursed with. Reno hoped that this was the case. He lifted his wand and pointed the tip towards the glass, concentration (filled with worry and concern if he failed) expressing on his face as he parted his lips and whispered a single words.

The room felt like ice ready to crack after that, because at first, nothing happened. Reno looked disappointed. Zack was biting a nail, and Sephiroth had yet to take his eyes off the man still unchanged within his liquid world. Failure seemed inevitable! But then, quicker then the blink of an eye, two crimson eyes shot open, looking out through the liquid at three pairs of stunned eyes. Vincent's mouth parted and he tried to take a breath, but none was to be had. He immediately panicked and since he hadn't moved in so many years, he could to little to alert those staring at him of his desperate need to breath.

Vincent heard muffled words only, not being able to make out what was being said, and choked on the water filling his lungs. His body spasmed desperately for the air it needed and before he felt his world go black again…

"He can't breath!" Sephiroth shouted, shooting past them and ramming his elbow into the glass as hard as he could. His first hit cracked the glass but didn't break it. "Father!" He cried again, ignoring both Zack's and Reno's cries that they could help, and backed up again. The Prince ran towards the glass and forced his shoulder into the crack with all his weight. It cracked again and spread throughout the glass before it suddenly burst and shattered before them. All three cried out in surprise as a wave of water exploded towards them, soaking them, but Sephiroth, he saw his father starting to fall. The Prince grunted as he pushed past the pressured water to reach for his father, catching him just as he slipped free and tumbled to the floor on his back.

Reno flew up to get out of the way, but Zack could only slipped onto his own ass as water came at him and knocked the wind out of him. Three of them were now upon the floor coughing to gain back their bearings.

Sephiroth was the first to do so and both of his hands reached up to catch his fathers face and lifted it to his own. "Father!" He whispered, cupping the brunet's cheeks as he shook his head lightly.

Vincent coughed heavily, gasping and sucking air into his lungs before both crimson eyes steadily started to focus on the somewhat frantic man holding his face. When they finally found the green ones before him, it took a moment for his mind to catch up, but the that familiar face….he would know his son anywhere.

"Sephiroth!" Vincent breathed softly. His voice sounded strained, somewhat weak after being unused for so long, but the relief in it, could be heard by everyone.

"Father!" Sephiroth exclaimed again.

"Is that really you? Am I really awake?" Vincent asked, because he'd dreamed of his son for so long, his untouchable son, that now, having him actually touch his own face would be heartbreaking if he found it to be a dream again.

Sephiroth nodded and pulled his father into a hug, "Yeah, I am real, you are awake, and I am hugging you. Father, I have missed you so much!"

"Good!" Vincent whispered, weakly allowing his son to hug him while trying to do the same back, but his unused muscles seemed less wanting to work with him. Sephiroth sensed that and helped move his father's arms around his neck, and the two men just laid there, hugging, crying soft quiet tears of relief and over whelming joy. Okay well maybe one man had tears in his eyes, Sephiroth had missed his father and after such a long time knowing he was there, but so far away to touch, it was just a relief to actually being doing so.

Reno and Zack gave them privacy by leaving the room and Reno proudly twirled his wand he'd reclaimed. Those three nasty brothers were in for a rude awakening once he had Cloud back and the blonde was safe. A pissed off fairy was no laughing matter, and sometimes, especially for Reno, it was nightmare for those on the receiving end.

Back in the room, Vincent and Sephiroth had managed to at least sit on the floor and take a few steadying breathes of relief. The Prince reached for his fathers' hand, and it was grasped tightly in return.

"How did you know I was here?" Vincent asked.

"We were led here by Reno, he's sort of a fairy or what not. I didn't believe in it either until I saw it with my own eyes. "Sephiroth answered, his father slowly nodding his head in understanding.

"How many years has it been? You're…in your twenties now?" The brunet asked bleakly, hating to admit that he hadn't seen his son in over ten years. The hatred in his heart over that was enough to boil his blood, but he kept that on the inside, not wanting to ruin their reunion with his fury for revenge.

"I am 23, so it's been 11 years, since I've seen you father, but had I known you where here, I would have come sooner. All Rufus told me was that you had to go away, of course when I got older, I found out the truth, that you had been cursed. Zack told me…he's the only man I trust here. He would never break that, but what happened then is in the past, right now you are back and you can help us, help me, make things right…and help me find Cloud." Sephiroth's entire body language shrunk in worry and his skin slightly paled, but that was all the emotion he had the strength to show. Losing Cloud and finding his father all in one day was a lot for a Prince who lacked a good nights sleep. Besides, Rufus ShinRa was up to something and Cloud was in danger. If he wasn't dead already, (no he would have to kill more then just the false king to satisfy the broken heart that would bring) he refused to believe his beloved was gone. There was still hope.

"Cloud?" Vincent murmured, giving his son's hand a squeeze when he noticed his attention wavering. This person had to be someone special to his son.

Sephiroth simply nodded and rose to his feet, his father following him. "But in order to search for him, no one can know you are free, otherwise, that would only give Rufus more fuel to his fire. Reno?" He called.

The redhead fluttered to attention, his bright red hair appearing from the doorway with a grin on his face. He knew when something was up and now that he had his wand back, his spirits were back in order.

"What's up?" The fairy redhead flew in, trailed by Zack, both wearing curious looks.

Sephiroth didn't steer from the thoughts in his mind and went right to the point, "I need a fill in for my father in case someone comes to check. Can you produce that? Fix the cage perhaps just like it was before and put a false image of him inside the case?" he asked hopeful that if this redhead was a fairy or sorts, he could do it.

"Hey that might work?" Zack chimed in, rolling on his heels between them.

Reno listened the whole time, already thinking of something he could do that might work, not that fixing the broken glass wasn't a hard thing, nor placing some false image of Sephiroth's father in there, but since no one in this room was his God-friend, it was going against the rules. But Reno snorted and shook his head. Cloud would have wanted this anyways and if it was going to help him, then so be it, rule breaking or not. Fairy council or not, this needed to be done.

With the flick of his wand, the glass coffin was repaired, the liquid filling back up and a clouded, foggy image of Vincent appeared. It would do well to fool anyone from a distance, but close up and at a lengthy study, one might see that the water was moving through the person asleep in there rather then around it.

"Well…that's that and about as good as it will get!" Reno said, waving his wand in front of the glass and tapping it lightly.

Zack and Sephiroth moved at the same time to inspect it, while Vincent kept his distance, honestly feeling a little odd about it even if he was relieved.

"Looks alright to me!" Zack said nudging Sephiroth who hummed in agreement.

"Yeah let's go find Cloud!" The silveret turned without another word and headed out the door, leaving the others to shut it. His mind was consumed with finding the blonde, knowing he would never feel right unless Cloud was safe in his arms and he could feel the warm easy weight of him close to his chest. The tinge of pain and regret for not being able to protect him stung his heart and made it ache deep in his chest.

* * *

Cloud shivered, waking for the fifth time, alone, cold, wet, and hungry. Even the persistent rumble in his stomach echoed in the dark sounded a little creepy. Sniffing he glanced around, not that he could see much, but it was the only thing he could do. By now his arms were aching for how long they'd been holding the weight of his body in the cuffs. When he went to move them he hissed under his breath and although his toes touched the ground, it wasn't enough to relieve the stress his arms had to bare.

He sighed, resigning himself to seek out sleep again so he could leave the pain behind, but….that would not be. The door to the room he was being kept in creaked open and a dark figure stood in the doorway, black as night by the bright light that shown behind him. Cloud turned his eyes away and shut them, already shaking with fear even before the footsteps sounded on the stone floor and moved closer. Then before he could say anything a hand touched his chin and turned his face to meet the blue eyes before him.

Rufus ShinRa smiled, a wicked curled to his lips as he spoke, "So, Cloud is it? Just what are you to Sephiroth?" he asked, laughing a little, and truly not expecting an answer to his question, because he continued, "…someone so important that he would go against his King? I presume…" he added, a haunting tone to his voice then.

Cloud took a deep breath, holding it as the man spoke, and realizing that he was facing the King and that the man was even more dangerous alone and in person then hearing about him by word of mouth on the streets. He didn't speak; he was afraid too. Rufus continued anyways.

"…and you did serve three of your brothers didn't you? They gave me a lot of information about you that might make you more useful then killing you…" he purred, rubbing a thumb over the blonde's lower lip as he spoke. This sent a chill down Cloud's spine as he wondered just want those three had told him, but they were not his brothers…but his captors. Still, Cloud remained silent.

"Wouldn't you say? Perhaps you might want to explain or give me reason why I shouldn't let you stay here and starve hmmm? " Rufus' thumb continued to move over Cloud's lips, giving way to the fact that Kadaj had said something about him, something intimate. "…do you have something to say, little one? Who's so precious to the Prince…" he taunted, blue eyes narrowing at the blonde who stared wide eyed down at him.

For a moment Cloud didn't know what to do. Was this a trick? Or was there something the King wanted from him? If so, he wouldn't betray Sephiroth or say anything that might get him into trouble, and honestly, deep down, he loved him so much that he would consider dying for him…but then again, he desperately wanted to see him. Even to touch him just once would be enough that if he had to give him up, he would. The blonde studied those cold eyes and he licked his lips, slightly drawing his head away so that Rufus' thumb wasn't touching his lips.

"I am just a slave…just, a slave…." He finally answered. It was an honest thing to say and the only thing he needed to say or wanted to. And of course, this brought the most chilling smile on the King's face then he'd ever wanted to see. It sent such a chill through his bones that Cloud froze, unable to move or look away as Rufus stepped closer and brought their lips together as he spoke.

"Perfect…" he said, folding his lips over Clouds and stealing it between his teeth, biting it hard enough to break the skin, and as the blonde jumped, Rufus licked the drop of blood from his bottom lip and stepped back, a vicious glare in his eyes and a curl smile pulling at his lips. "I indeed have a mind to use you for something…" he whispered, running his thumb along the bit marked lips and down to Cloud's neck, feeling his pulse racing, and as he moved it down to press against his chest, feeling his heart beat heavy and almost fearful, Rufus smiled even more. Then he backed away with not another word, leaving the room with a small click of the door echoing in the wake of a haunting feeling in the air.

Cloud's flinched when he was bitten and started to shake as he watched the King leave the room. Blue eyes were wide with fear and he couldn't help it when they began to water and tears slowly rolled down his cheeks.

"Sephiroth…." He called out.

* * *

(Okay that took a few years, but I have a mind to finish this…as always, comments are welcome and please be kind. I have since begun to re-read this so I can try to make it work up until the ending…be patient and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
